Chronicles of Life and Death
by wolfbane17
Summary: Chris joins forces with a mysterious whitelighter from the future.Who is this character anyway? And what does he mean to Chris? Eventual Revelation fic in more ways than one.Last Chapter.
1. The Way Things Are

This story has been bouncing around my head for a while, so I finally got around to posting it!

First ever Charmed story, so please review! lots of Chris in it, and action and angst.

-Takes place after Valhalley of the dolls and right before Forget me Not, sort of AU

* * *

The day had been long and tiring. Piper sat in the kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee as her thoughts wondered. When would demons stop attacking? Would they ever have a normal life? She sighed and took another sip. Leo was "Up There" and both Paige and Phoebe were at work. She felt no need to call them, the demon had already been vanquished and he wasn't a high-level one. It was the repeated attacks of the demons that angered her. When would they finally leave her family alone?

-

Chris sat on the Golden gate bridge contemplating how to get the sisters to kill more demons without seeming tedious and nagging.

_Good luck with that_, he told himself. But this wasn't what was worrying him. Somehow he had the feeling that something big would happen soon. Whether it was good or evil, he didn't know, but there was a certain foreboding in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't ignore. Perhaps this was the coming of the demon that would turn Wyatt. Or perhaps it would be the time when the truth was revealed. About _everyone_, including himself. He just couldn't allow it. If his cover was blown, then everything else was blown too. And that meant letting Wyatt, perhaps the most powerful magical being ever born, grow up to be evil. Now _that_ was a future he and the sisters and even the mistrusting elder would never, ever agree to.

-

The elders were squabbling and fighting, the source of their discord a young man standing in the middle of the room, looking bored.

"We simply cannot allow him to go to them!" Gideon cried, glaring at the young man. Everything about him, Gideon disliked, somehow sensing that this new Whitelighter would thwart his plans.

"Well, _you _may not want me to fulfill my duty, but the _Greater_ Powers That Be _do_. So…I think this is a matter of hierarchy, don't you think?" The young man replied, making sure to put as much respect into his words, despite the obvious rudeness of them.

"Why you indolent li-"

"I think that's enough Gideon!" A powerful voice boomed out from a far corner of the white room. All the elders turned to see men and women coming to them, in robes of silver. The Elders bowed a little and greeted the newcomers but the cause of their unrest merely acknowledged them with a nod of the head, picking out a particular person in silver to greet with a warm smile. Gideon raged at the indolence of the new whitelighter.

"He is to be sent to the Charmed ones as another whitelighter."

"But they already have a whitelighter. Chris, from the future."

"We are well aware of the matter," The Greater Power That Be said, signaling to the young man, with hesitancy. He had to choose his words well, in order to not give everything away. "We know that Chris came back to stop a great evil from happening, and he is to aid Chris in this task. Besides, it is plainly written that every witch will have a whitelighter, and the Charmed ones are Three, but Chris is just one. We can count Leo as another, but then were still one whitelighter short, wouldn't you agree?" his tone of voice was enough to warn the Elders not to talk back or to contradict any further. The elders of course were a little resentful to The Greater Powers That be, because it was they who had assigned Leo to the Charmed Ones in the first place and it was they who had allowed the union between Piper and Leo.

"But he looks young and inexperienced." Gideon offered, despite the unnerving look of maturity and wisdom in the young eyes.

"He looks young, yes, and he is. But he understands the meaning and importance of his mission well. He has been trained by us, and studied and learned along our side. He knows what's at stake should he fail. And what's more, he can't fail. It is his duty." Gideon stepped back, beaten but still not convinced. The Greater Power That Be, seeing his obvious mistrust stepped forward, a bit angry.

"You will do well to trust in our decisions Gideon. This assignment we did not come up with. It goes as far back as the Fates, and all the way to The Top."

The elders knew then that it was futile to argue, they could not contradict the orders of Him after all.

"Is he meeting them like this?" Gideon gestured towards that young man's clothing.

The Greater Power That Be snapped his fingers and the whitelighter's outfit changed. He looked down at his transformed clothes and looked towards the Greater Power That be with discontent.

"Did you have to take the chain?"

Gideon was surprised at the question and even more surprised still at the fact that the Greater Power That Be snapped his fingers again and the chain re-appeared.

"Thanks."

"Who are you?" another elder asked, surprised as well that The Greater Powers That Be treated him like an equal.

He smiled at them and said, "I'm Darren Halner, whitelighter at your service."

-

_So much for senile pacifists_, Darren thought as he strode out of the white room, hearing the squabbling elders. The Greater Powers That Be had left soon after making sure that he was to go to the Charmed Ones, and that the elders told Leo to come for him. They had been very warning of the fact that in no way should the elders inspire mistrust in Leo, and that they should do all possible to get that sisters to trust their new whitelighter. Only one Greater Power That Be remained behind, and she was walking alongside Darren, giving him last minute advice.

"Remember Darren, don't push them, they'll come to trust you in their own time," she said to Darren for what seemed to him, the hundredth time.

"I know, I know Alyssa." He replied back. The Greater Power That Be felt that she should reprimand him for speaking to her so casually and using her first name no less, but she had always been fond of the whitelighter, knowing full well that he was not what he would appear to be.

"Please be careful, you must not fail. Remember if Wyatt cannot be helped, then you must destroy him, for the greater good."

"I know." Darren answered, prepared and ready to take the child's life should it come to it. "I know."

They paused at the end of a long and blindingly white corridor.

"Anything else before you go down there?" Alyssa asked, preparing herself to orb to the higher skies.

"About Chris…things he knows from the past, his memories of me, they will greatly hinder my movements around him and the sisters. Has that been taken care of yet?" Darren asked, lowering his gaze and staring at the heavenly creature with searching eyes.

"Yes. The moment he landed in this world and time, we restricted his memories, knowing full well the problems it would cause for him to remember you. Although he might not recognize you, your presence in his past has been completely wiped out. Not permanently of course, so tread with care."

Darren nodded and muttered to himself, "So he won't be remembering me then…good. That's the way it needs to be."

* * *

Remember to review!


	2. Changes That Come

Thanks to all reviews and alerts! onward with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Leo was somewhat suspicious of the Elders. They had already sent him on a pointless quest to Magic School and now they were calling for him again. He was sure that they'd just been trying to get rid of him, so why call him back?

Leo orbed to the skies ad re-materialized in a room full of Elders, all smiling at him. Now his suspicions grew. Gideon stepped forward and greeted him, before turning around to look at all the Elders, continuing,

"Leo! We have some very important news for you, so hear us carefully, because this concerns not only you or us, but your family."

"I'm listening." Leo answered, the 'family' part having caught his full attention.

"Good. The Elders and I have decided to assign another Whitelighter to the Charmed Ones. The uh, Greater Powers That Be have offered up a very capable Whitelighter to receive the task."

Now that Gideon had mentioned the Greater Powers That Be, Leo was more suspicious than ever. Usually the Greater Powers That Be stayed out of the Elders' way and just supervised everything. But for them to provide a Whitelighter… Leo kept listening.

"As you know Leo, every good witch is supposed to have a Whitelighter and the Charmed Ones are especially important."

"Yeah, but Chris is-"

"Yes, I know we allowed Chris to act as Whitelighter," Gideon interrupted "but he can't heal and the Charmed Ones need as much help as they can get."

"Why? Where are you going with this Gideon?"

"Nowhere than to the simple point that the Charmed Ones need another Whitelighter. You can't always be there you know Leo, your place now, is here with us."

Leo nodded sadly and the thought of leaving his family pained him greatly, more than Piper could ever know.

"Where can I find this Whitelighter?"

"We will send him to you when the time is right. For now, I think you should prepare the sisters and tell them the news."

Leo nodded and disappeared in a flurry of white and blue lights.

Chris walked softly up the stairs to the attic. He nursed his injured arm close to his chest as he walked over to the Book of Shadows, intent on finding the vanquishing potion or spell for the demon that had attacked him without provocation. As soon as he began flipping the old pages though, a familiar chime sent him dashing to the couch to feign sleep.

"Chris? What are you doing here?" Leo asked suspiciously, looking at the whitelighter as he stretched and gave a yawn.

"Just taking a nap. What does it look like?" Chris stood up and was careful not to swing his arm around too much. Leo ignored the blatantly sarcastic comment and spoke hurriedly as he made his way to the door.

"You should go downstairs, what I have to tell the sisters involves you too."

Curiosity snagged, Chris followed the elder down the stairs.

* * *

"We're gonna get another what?!" Piper asked loudly, raising her hands to emphasize her words.

"You're going to get another _whitelighter_ Piper. Its not like they're sending you a demonic pet or something." Leo said calmly, trying not to be frustrated at the sister's quite expected reaction.

"Still Leo, we've got one whitelighter already, and not trying to sound paranoid, but I'm not really trusting anyone new at this moment."

Everyone turned their eyes on a very silent and brooding Chris.

"What? I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Sure mister." Piper sent him a glare and turned back to her husband. "Really Leo, I don't think having another stranger around here is such a good idea."

"Piper, the elders know this whitelighter. Besides, he was chosen by the Greater Powers the Be. I'm sure that with that you can _at least_ trust that he's not some psycho in disguise."

"Leo's got a point," Phoebe pointed out from her spot on the opposite couch in the living room, "Besides, the more people to protect us the better right? Oh and by the way…not trying to sound ignorant or anything, but who are the greater powers that be? I thought it was just the powers that be."

"Well, everything up there works like in a hierarchy. You have the whitelighters, then the elders then the Greater Powers that Be, the Fates and-"

"So how come we've never met these 'greater' powers Leo?" Piper asked.

"They don't really get involved that much. They usually just leave things up to the Elders."

"So why are they getting involved now? Is there something they or _you_, aren't telling us?"

"No! They would warn us if something was going to happen."

"Well, they haven't really before." Paige pointed out, earning a nod from the oldest Charmed One.

"Whatever the case," Phoebe interjected, winning a look of silent thanks from her brother-in-law, "We'll know when we meet him. I mean, this is a good thing isn't it?"

"Phoebe's right. You guys have wanted to lead normal lives since…I don't know how long. The point is, you'll have more help now to get you there. He can heal you, go to the elders, orb you out of danger, and protect Wyatt. That's what he'll be here for." Leo said, hoping to get the sisters to agree with him. Phoebe and Paige nodded.

"What makes you think I'm letting him near Wyatt the second he arrives. He has to earn his trust. And don't twist the situation Leo! Don't think I don't know what you're up to!" Piper warned, going further into her overprotective mother mode. Leo shook his head with a small smile.

"Nobody's saying that Piper. You can decide whether you trust him or not when he arrives. But not before that. Just give him a fair chance."

"I think I would like to hear from Chris on this too."

All eyes turned to the whitelighter once again.

"Don't look at me, I'm just your whitelighter. Besides, if the Greater Powers that Be sent him, then he must be good right?"

"Well, however he turns out to be, we'll have to wait to find out. Any idea when this _angel_ is dropping by?" Piper asked, finally conceding.

"The elders just said that they'd send him when the time was right."

"And _that_ doesn't sound suspicious at all. Now are we done here? I have to give Wyatt his bottle." And with that Piper picked up the toddler and carried him to the kitchen.

"Whew. What a tough crowd." Leo chuckled, smiling when the other Charmed Ones smirked.

"Well at least she sort of came around in the end." Phoebe said, shrugging her shoulders at her sister.

"Yeah, Leo. Just be glad she didn't totally blow you up for this big news." Paige agreed. Leo nodded and bid them farewell as he returned to the elders.

"I'm glad that's over with. I really wanna go to bed."

"Yeah, me too. I've got a big day at the office tomorrow."

They turned to say goodnight to their neurotic whitelighter and frowned when they saw the empty couch.

"He's fine Paige. Probably went to P3 to get some sleep. He needs it."

* * *

Chris orbed into the backroom at P3 and landed on his small bed with a wince. His arm hadn't gotten better at all and was now throbbing dully. But that wasn't the only thing on his mind. While he hadn't shown it, the news that Leo had brought had surprised him, flooding his mind with a thousand questions. Who was this new whitelighter? Why was he here? And more importantly, Chris ransacked his brain for a memory of the Greater Powers That Be and thought about their involvement in the future. His restlessness only grew when he drew a frustrating blank…

* * *

Darren had been watching the whole conversation from a strategic spot on a tree near the manor. The whole time he'd been taking notes on everyone, gauging their responses as well as physical behavior. But he couldn't deny that he'd almost given himself away when he looked at Chris. God, he hadn't seen him since forever. A barrage of emotions flew through him when he stared at the witchlighter, and he'd had the urge to reveal himself, his _true_ self, right then and there. But he didn't. And so when the little meeting was over, he ran over the newly collected information.

_Phoebe and Leo are in the bag. Hmm…Piper's going to be a tough sell though. Chris too. I'm not sure about Paige. But I do know I have to be careful around Piper. I have to be very careful around them all come to think of it. But I can use their wants and wishes for a normal life for my cause. Leo wont be much of a problem. I can make sure of that. But what about Chris? And Phoebe's an empath. If they figure out _who_ I truly am. _What _I truly am…no they wont. I'll make sure of that too._

Darren scowled and thought, _"They'll come to trust me eventually. Even if I have to give them a little push." _

Darren heard a familiar jingle and with an annoyed sigh he orbed to the skies.

* * *

Drop a comment and tell me how I'm doing!


	3. The Way Things Go

**Here's the next chapter! thanks again to all reviewers and story alert-ers! **

**This chapter** **had lots more info about Darren. Although you could say that it raises new questions... **

**Oh, by the way, only the Greater Powers know that Chris is Piper and Leo's son. The normal elders have no clue yet. Just another way in which to present the idea that the GP have more knowledge than the Powers that Be. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the new, mysterious whitelighter!**

* * *

"Really, couldn't this little meeting wait?" Darren asked, not bothering to mask his annoyance towards the small group of Greater Powers That Be. Only a few of them had dealt with him directly, and those who hadn't couldn't help but to be angry at the disrespectful manner. Darren could feel their irritation. He chose to ignore it.

"We just called you to make sure you were ready. And to remind you that they will be your charges now, they are not your prey so there will be no need for nightly intrusions as the one we have just observed. What's more, have you even thought about what would have happened had they seen you? Had they caught you? The whole plan would have gone to hell. I'm sure you out of all people would know that the future needs to be changed."

Darren's eyes flashed at the painful reminder and he stood up, now furious himself. There was no need to bring _that_ into this.

"I know perfectly well Keiran! I don't need you or anyone to be telling me what I can and should do!"

"You don't show it!" the Greater Power That Be said in a booming voice, more incensed now over the use of his first name "You are not to compromise yourself. The success of everything, of the future, depends on your identity being kept secret."

"I have no identity to compromise!" Darren growled back "After everything that I have gone through, it wasn't so I could be called up like some pet to hear you tell me what I can and cannot do."

The Greater Power That Be trembled with rage as he spoke; "Do you need to be reminded of what you are? Of who you serve? Of what your purpose is?"

"I'm reminded every day," Darren shot back, unconsciously gripping his left arm.

"Then fulfill your duty. Others in your position would be honored to-"

"Then those _others _have absolutely no idea what my position is. _Others _in my position would have given up a long time ago and told you to shove it. But I'm still here aren't I? And I've already given up so much to get here; you know this too don't you? All of you do! So don't think _I'm honored_! Don't think I asked for this, because I sure as hell didn't! And if you want to recycle me, well then I truly invite you to do it! I really do, in fact, I have," The Greater Power That Be and the others were silent. "So maybe it's _you _that needs to be reminded of why I'm still here and why you had to make me a whitelighter."

Darren stood up swiftly, his one blatant sign that he was done, and orbed out before anyone could object or say anything else about the matter.

* * *

Darren reappeared right behind the manor, looking at the backyard and then up at the dark windows with purpose, letting his thoughts roam. From what he'd observed earlier, Chris was hiding something. And it was also obvious that he hadn't told the sisters or the elder just _who _he was either. But beyond such a big secret, there lay something else. Something that Darren had seen Chris trying to hide. He called forth the images of the living room discussion and replayed them in his head, observing the memory Chris carefully. And there it was. A small wince, the way Chris clutched his arm close to him. Darren immediately knew that the witchlighter was wounded. _But how? And by whom? _He could investigate the matter, or take the faster route and ask the Greater Powers. The problem was that he wasn't really excited about dealing with the Greater Powers, especially after what had just transpired a few minutes ago. _That's the fasted way though. And knowing who hurt Chris could also help my plan to get the sisters to trust me. _Setting his jaw into a half apologetic, half humble shape, he orbed to the skies again.

* * *

The whitelighter met with the sight of the two Greater Powers that he had wanted to see. He smiled softly at the opportunity. Alyssa and Kumalo just glared at him. Darren bowed his head a little.

"You should apologize." Alyssa said simply.

"I should," Darren responded, in a tone that told them that they might as well wait for hell to freeze over. "But not right now. I need some…information. Chris was attacked by something and I want to know what it was. I don't think he knows either, he was searching through the book before Leo arrived."

"I don't think its wise for you to be getting involved at all in the affairs that concern Chris and Chris alone. You mustn't forget that _he _will not forget forever. Though I fear it, Chris is still a strong magical being, capable of breaking through the memory spells we placed on him. _Anything, _especially if done by you, can trigger his memory and then what happens?"

Greater Power Kumalo cringed at the words, expecting the irritable whitelighter to have another outburst. Darren just stood there though, even if his jawbones were set in an annoyed scowl. Almost every Greater power knew that the only one of them that Darren ever fully listened to without any reproach was Alyssa.

Darren just sidestepped the question and asked one of his own; "So did you see anything that might help me?"

"Darren, you know that we are prohibited from sharing what we see."

"Oh come on! You must have seen something." Darren stated calmly, and in a quick move searched the Greater Powers' mind.

"Darren, how many time do we have to tell you? You can't just look for your answer and take it like that!"

Darren shrugged, smirked, and orbed out with a small "Thanks for the info."

* * *

Chris couldn't sleep. One reason was the new whitelighter. The other, more pressing reason was his arm. It throbbed dully, and Chris groaned in pain when he moved it, even if only slightly. Still, he sucked in a deep breath and with his uninjured arm slowly rolled up his sleeve. At first it didn't hurt, and in the near darkness of the P3 back room he couldn't have seen the slowly spreading blood stain on the sleeve. But then, when he got to the actual wound that had cruelly stuck itself to the clothing, he had to stop for a minute before pulling it up fast like one pulls out a band aid. He groaned again and looked at his arm. There was one huge circular wound that covered his forearm, looking like a mix between a burn mark and a roundabout cut.

_Damn. What the hell did this? _Everything had happened so fast he'd barely looked at the demon before it launched its weapon at him. _Now what do I do? _Chris rested his head on the wall and began to come up with a plan.

* * *

Darren orbed outside the manor for the third time that night. First he sensed whether anyone was awake and then orbed into the attic. He made sure once again that everyone was asleep before walking to the Book of Shadows, minding his step around the floorboards that had a tendency to creak. He only got to within a foot of the book though, as a red dome shield covered the magical object, preventing him from even touching it. _Oh, come now. I'm not here to do harm. _Darren backed away and the shield went down. _Good. Wouldn't want the light of the shield to wake anyone up. _Darren stepped closer again, filling his mind with good intentions. The shield went back up. _Damn it! Stupid book knows how to judge…Now what do I do?_ Darren thought briefly before stepping closer. The shield stayed up, the color reddening as his hands neared it. _Maybe if I try to counter it with good magic. Maybe then it'll accept I'm good. _Darren glanced at the closed attic door once and slowly formed a whitish blue orb in his hands, as if on the verge of healing. The shield remained in place. _I'm trying to help one of your witches, crap it! _Darren intensified the power of the orb and stepped closer, hoping that it would work. The shield faltered, as if an inanimate object could be confused, and finally went down. Darren grinned with success, but still touched the yellowed pages with caution. He turned the weathered paper, an emotion of nostalgia wandering through him until he finally found what he was looking for. He left the book open to that entry and orbed out.

* * *

Chris orbed to the front steps of the manor and sensed whether anyone was in the attic. Satisfied that it was empty, he orbed in and headed straight for the Book of Shadows, intent on finding the demon that had wounded him. He went up to the wooden podium and found it slightly odd that the book had been left open. _Wait…_He glanced down at the entry dubiously. _–The hell? It kinda looks like the demon that attacked me…_Chris glanced around him to make sure he was alone, before using his good hand to write down the vanquishing spell for the demon. And that's when he noticed he was going to need the sisters' help. _My day keeps getting worse and worse. _So with that, Chris orbed into the backroom of P3, left with no choice but to bear the escalating pain in his arm until morning arrived and he could tell the sisters that they needed to perform another vanquish and maybe even begging the mistrustful elder to heal him. _Great. Just great! _

* * *

The belligerent whitelighter was sitting on the ledge of the house opposite the manor, legs uncomfortably hanging at the place where the roof ended. He heard a familiar sound behind him and without turning around, asked,

"Now who's snooping?"

The Greater Power came closer, but only slightly, so that Darren could barely see her through his peripheral vision.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Of course I found it. And Chris found it too."

Alyssa's eyes filled with worry as she said, "While you were in the manor, I observed the Book's reaction to you. You mustn't get near it, not until we know for sure that its shield won't come up every time you get close to it."

"Yeah. I need to work on that. After all, it would look just a little suspicious."

"What will you do about Chris?"

Darren looked at her. "So far nothing. I can't. By this time, with the way I left the answer to his question right out in the open, he should have figured out just what demon attacked him and that he'll be needing the Charmed Ones' help to vanquish it, and Leo's elder to heal him."

"I must admit that I am curious as to where you are going this. What exactly are you waiting for? The only reason I didn't tell you straight out just who attacked Chris was because I knew, or at least I thought I knew, that you would heal him. But now…Even I question your plan…"

Darren gazed at her with intent eyes, relishing in her confusion. "You know that I'm prohibited from sharing that information with you." He responded coyly, throwing her words back at her. "Besides, you'll see soon enough."

* * *

**All criticism is accepted with open arms! take the time to review!**


	4. When Demons Attack

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks again to all reviewers and story alert-ers! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**BTW, sorry for the long wait. Exams and tests and things really take away writing time :P**

* * *

By the time that morning arrived, Chris could barely move at all. The pain seemed to have spread all the way up to his shoulder, and with great efforts to suppress a yell; the wounded witchlighter applied one of the few magical healing salves he'd managed to snatch from the manor. It soothed the wound immensely and he found himself sighing with relief. Chris carefully wound the injury with some sparse gauze and put on a new shirt, hoping that this one wouldn't get all bloody. Fixing his best convincing, this-is-serious face, he orbed to the manor to try to convince the sisters as to why exactly they needed to get rid of one Replica Demon.

* * *

"But Piper, this demon is _extremely _dangerous! I'm sure vanquishing him early will prevent any future problems that he will _most likely_ bring! Besides, it'll make Wyatt safer and I promise you won't have to vanquish another demon for a week." Chris tried, following Piper as she went into the kitchen with Wyatt in her arms.

"I already told you to quit nagging about demons, Chris! And you said that we wouldn't have to vanquish demons for a week _last _week!"

"I know, but this vanquish is really important an-"

"Save it mister! I need to give Wyatt his bottle."

At that moment, Phoebe was unlucky enough to walk in and sensing that she was about to be drawn into the vanquish-this-demon talk that Chris was always full of, she made a beeline towards the living room. Chris was fast though, and soon he was following her.

"Come on Phoebe, you understand that this demon is dangerous right?"

"What I understand is that I need to get to work before I _have_ nowork."

Chris looked at Paige, who was getting ready to leave for her temp job.

"What about you Paige? _You _know that this demon is dangerous and needs to be vanquished _now,_ don't you?"

"Actually…I kind of agree with Phoebe." And before the neurotic whitelighter could say anything further, the youngest witch was out the door, followed shortly by Phoebe, and Piper with Wyatt.

"I'm going to the market!" The paranoid mother shouted back at him.

_Great! Buy lots of fruits._ Chris thought sarcastically as he plopped himself on the couch, resting his increasingly aching arm on a plump cushion. But Chris wasn't the type to sit around while he or his family were being threatened. So with that attitude in mind, Chris orbed to the underworld, ready to get some answers.

* * *

Darren was highly disappointed by the way Chris' convincing tactics turned out. Although he couldn't say that he'd expected Chris to actually get the reluctant witches on his side. _So the sisters don't wanna come out and play. Maybe Mr. Replica demon is a little more outgoing... _

* * *

The Replica demon looked at the other demons around his cave. They were actually just himself copied four times, but he liked to think that he was commanding others. Even if those others looked exactly like him.

"So what do we do now?" Replica one asked.

"Do we go after them?" Replica three wondered out loud.

"Well why not?" The Replica Demon questioned, "After all we have nothing to lose."

The other Replicas mirrored his evil grin.

"All we really have to do"

"Is organize ourselves"

"The witches won't know what's coming"

"And I already wounded their whitelighter," Replica four growled, satisfaction clear in his tone.

"And we can increase our numbers"

"Quite easily"

"The only problem is that the more I divide myself, the weaker I get," The Replica demon interrupted.

"But that is easily solved"

"You just have to stay here"

"Hidden"

"Until we need to make the final strike"

"The witches will be unprepared"

"Severely unprepared"

"We can even strike right now"

"Yes," The Replica demon replied, "It seems that they have separated. What better chance than to strike."

* * *

Piper was heading to her car with a whole load of groceries in one arm, while the other was supporting Wyatt. She placed the groceries on the floor next to the car and opened the side door of her vehicle, placing Wyatt in his car seat and buckling him in. She shut the door and went back to the groceries, placing them in the back compartment of the car. Maybe the rustling bags were too loud, or maybe it was the fact that she didn't have eyes in the back of her head to look out for danger from behind. Whatever the reason, she turned around to attack too late, and the demon's energy ball connected painfully with her right shoulder.

Piper fell, fear for her son overriding everything else.

She called for Leo only after the demon had left, surprisingly uninterested in Wyatt or causing her further harm.

* * *

Paige found herself driving back to the manor after she'd discovered that she'd forgotten her cell phone and wallet containing her ID and everything else, somewhere in the old house. She hurriedly unlocked the door and went inside, searching around the small table in the entrance hall. No luck. She quickly climbed the stairs into the attic and spotted her cell phone on the couch. _Funny, I don't remember leaving it there…_Paige never had time to think about it though because something suddenly appeared behind her. The youngest Charmed One turned around and came face to face with two demons that looked exactly alike.

"What the hell?"

"That's where we come from witch" The first one said

"And that's where we're gonna try to send you" The second one leered, forming a large energy ball in his hands, "So get ready"

* * *

Leo heard Piper's pained cries right away. He looked at the other Elders, told them that something was wrong, and immediately orbed to where he had sensed Piper was, praying with all his might that she was all right.

* * *

Piper remained on the ground, holding her now wounded arm close to her body, silently praying that no one came around besides Leo or one of her sisters. Hell, she'd even take Chris at this point. She smiled with relief though as a flurry of blue lights appeared seconds later and the quite concerned form of her ex-husband was at her side in an instant.

"Piper, what happened? Is Wyatt ok?" The Elder asked as he healed his wife's wound.

"Wyatt's fine. He's in the car. As for what happened…I don't know. I was just putting the groceries into the car, when this demon pops up behind me and decides to chuck an energy ball at my shoulder."

"You're lucky he missed." Leo stated, helping her to her feet once he was done healing.

"That's just it…" Piper responded, quickly going to check on Wyatt. "I don't think he missed by accident."

Leo just stared at her, both their eyes saying, _What now?_

* * *

Paige called for help. She called Leo's name. Nothing. The demons laughed at her.

"He's a little busy right now"

"Yup. He's taking care of someone else"

"She's your sister too"

"What was her name again?"

"Oh yeah…Piper."

Paige stared at them in horror. _Piper was wounded? How? Was she okay? Was Wyatt ok?_

"What are you after?" She asked, trying to come with a plan.

"Nothing really."

"We just want to see you on the floor."

"And for you to stay there."

"Permanently."

Paige slowly backed away from them, but they mirrored her steps and moved closer. _Dammit, they're cornering me._

"We've had our fun."

"It's time you go now,"

"Witch"

Paige was cornered. She could do nothing now but call for their energy balls and try to deflect as many as possible. _But there are two of them!_

The first demon launched his energy ball. Paige called for it and deflected it. But so did the demon. The second demon attacked. Paige was almost hit, but she deflected it again. And that demon dodged as well. They kept throwing, and Paige kept deflecting, but she was getting tired. And she wasn't counting on a third demon appearing out of nowhere.

"Time's up, witch."

The third demon's fireball hit Paige in the leg, and she immediatly dropped to the floor. Fear rumbled in her stomach. She was now effectively helpless and immobile.

The demon formed an energy ball and Paige called for her last recourse.

"Chris!"

But it wasn't Chris that orbed in. No, it was another whitelighter, one with black hair and jeans and a jacket. The demon focused instead on the intruder and launched its energy ball. The newcomer deflected it clumsily and it hit a table that then shattered into a dozen large wood splinters. One of the earlier demons threw an energy ball and this time the new whitelighter succeeded in deflecting it straight back into the demon. The evil creature burst into flames and vanished. The other two looked at each other and with a growl of anger, shimmered out. The new whitelighter ran to Paige and immediately began to heal her leg. Paige stared at him, dumbfounded, before asking,

"Who are you?"

Finished healing, the whitelighter extended his hand to help her, and said, smiling,

"I'm Darren Halner, whitelighter at your service."

* * *

Chris tossed the demon that he had been interrogating to the side of the cave as he heard one of the sisters call. He was about to orb to the manor, when another, more alarmed and frantic call drew his attention. Hoping that whatever was going on in the manor wasn't so urgent, he orbed to the new, more frightened source of the call.

* * *

"Chris!" Phoebe yelled one more time. She had an awful feeling that one of her sisters was injured and so she called to the only readily available person that could orb her out of her office. The car was a slow way to go, but if Chris didn't come soon, she'd have to resort to that instead. Another pang of worry struck her and just as she was about to yell for the whitelighter again, he orbed into her office, immediately checking that the blinds were closed before turning to her.

"What? You sounded like someone was attacking you or somet-"

"We have to hurry Chris. Its not me, I think either Piper or Paige is in trouble."

"Did you have a vision?"

"No, just sister's intuition, now orb me to Piper!"

Chris complied, took her hand and orbed.

* * *

Chris and Phoebe landed on the parking lot of the supermarket. Thankfully, no one was around to see the strange sight.

"Look, that's Piper's car!" Phoebe exclaimed, turning around, "Why would she just leave it here?"

"Come on Phoebe, they're at the manor."

"How do you know?"

"Just a whitelighter's sensing."

Phoebe took his hand immediatly, not missing the frantic concern on the young man's face.

* * *

**Take the time to review please!**


	5. A Little Talk

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks again to all reviewers and story alert-ers! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**A/N: This chapter sort of has more important info on Darren. But his identity is still in the shadows... for now...**

* * *

"Sometimes I feel guilty Kumalo." Greater Power That Be, Alyssa stated softly, running a portion of her incandescent robe through her hands, deep in thought.

"Guilt? Why would you feel such a thing?" Kumalo asked, brows furrowing in concern.

"I don't really even know. Ever since we brought him back, my seeing has jumbled, confused. My visions and predictions are unreliable and unpredictable."

"Ever since Darren?" Kumalo made a sound to denote his displeasure. "You've always cared too much about him, always forgiven his errors when they should be corrected."

"Perhaps you're right. But I can help but want to protect him. Even though I know he can't be protected."

Kumalo nodded, now deep in thought himself. "It's not that I don't like him. I have never hated him, nor abhorred him. But there is something about his nature. Something that bothers me in those eyes of his. I faintly remember, in my former life that was so long ago, those in my village were taught to fear eyes like his. The eyes of a predator, of a being devoid of humanity."

Alyssa was frustrated at her counterpart's lack of understanding. "He is no such thing."

Kumalo looked at her now, gaze unwavering "Perhaps this is the way you protect him the most. You deny his nature even when it is so clear, even when his actions speak of it."

"That he has a…_different _nature, I cannot deny. But I wish we would not forget where he comes from, who he is. It is not his fault after all. It will never be his fault that he is who he is."

"I will concede you that. He has not willingly chosen to be."

Alyssa agreed with a nod of her head. But Kumalo could still sense she was troubled and his suspicions were confirmed as another film of distress clouded her blue eyes.

"I feel frustration as well. Great frustration. We are creatures of good, Greater Powers with the ability to heal and help. And yet I am bothered that I can do nothing for him. I cannot save him, nor can I ease his worries." Alyssa looked down at her hands, which were now strangling the silky robe. "He is hurting Kumalo. I've…"Alyssa stopped for a breath, "I've seen his thoughts when he sleeps," the female Greater Power chose to ignore the other's disapproving glance and continued. "Sometimes they are memories from his childhood. Sometimes they are from when he was older. And sometimes they are from what happens beyond this time we are in right now."

"He dreams of the future?"

"Yes. Most of his dreams are from the timeline we brought him back from. And through them I've seen. I've seen horrible, terrible things. He's sinned. But not all of the blood is on his hands. It must be awful for him to have to try to save the one person who's put him through so much suffering."

A spark of chilling understanding lit in Kumalo's eyes as he listened to the confession of his friend.

"It must be a great burden to bear."

"It is. He is corrupted by it. But there is nothing I can do to ease it. And that is what vexes me Kumalo. That and the fact that we can't even tell him who he is."

Alyssa shook her head, clearly still troubled and upset over the matter.

"There is nothing we can do about _that_ matter. Who knows how he would fare should he learn who he is? I believe it would be a disaster. Destruction would follow him, his sanity threatened," Kumalo said, placing a hand on Alyssa's shoulder in a motion of comfort, "You know we can't always save everyone."

Alyssa nodded her grim agreement. "Sometimes not even those who need it the most."

Kumalo couldn't help but agree. Questions ran in his head. But one clamored in the din of thousands.

"What did you see exactly?"

"Many things. Many, many things Kumalo."

"Would you rather not discuss it?"

"Yes. If I am to be truthful, I can say that I don't even want to remember what I saw. But I also know that I must. And I know that you are my dearest friend, and one of Darren's friends as well."

"I don't think that he likes me very much. At least not with the affection and trust he shows you."

"Perhaps. But he likes you well enough." Alyssa smiled at the other. "You always were a little serious."

"Is that why he doesn't trust me as much?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I am not so lighthearted either."

"You sometimes have an inclination to joke."

"Sometimes."

"Will you tell me now?"

"I feel it is not my place to tell you. But it was also not my place to invade his mind in the first place. I have no regrets though. His dreams and memories are very informative."

"What did you learn?"

"I learned a lot about the future. What happens, _how_ things happen."

"Have you looked at Chris's mind as well?"

"I have. He too was very informative. Though they have different points of view. From Chris I learned about the resistance's point of view. Those who stood against Wyatt and his takeover. From Darren…from Darren I learned about the other side."

"There is no wonder you don't wish to remember."

"You are right. And yet I must share it with someone. Two minds are better than one. Now let me tell you some of what I have seen…"

* * *

**Dun-Dun-Dun, Darren is from the future! So what's up with him and Alyssa? Why does she say he and Chris have different points of view in the future? How old is he anyway? Well, stick around to find out.**

**BTW: The next chapter will start off with a Chris future memory and then move on to when the sisters are attacked in the present. just thought you should know!**

**Take the time to review please!! **


	6. Back to the Future

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks again to all reviewers and story alert-ers! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**A/N: This chapter takes place in the future, it's a narrative version of what Alyssa is telling Kumalo. I figured plotting it this way would be more interresting than having her talking to him**

**Again, thanks to reviewers: Firepony, where are you? I wanted to reply personally to your wonderful reviews but found I couldn't. So I will say it now. Thank you!**

**To All readers: Wondering who exactly Darren is? A little riddle at the end, see if you can figure it out.**

* * *

Chris crashed through another fence, narrowly dodging a blast of fire.

"Get him!"

The demons growled behind him, all to aware that they were awfully close to resistance territory. One of Chris's teammates chanced a discharge at the demons, the heavy laser concussion weapon recoiling in his hands as it fired a volley of glowing shots. Given the opportunity, Chris vaulted himself over a crumbling wall, seeking cover behind it. Quickly, the members of his team joined him behind it, setting up their weapons as soon as they made it behind the wall.

"Radio for backup!" Chris yelled to the only mechanic that had made it through their scouting mission. The man nodded and held the radio device to his mouth.

"This is Alpha R team, we request backup immediately at the northwest entrance to the compound, over."

_"Alpha team, this is Command Center, how many are with you?"_

"Command Center, we have 14 resistance fighters with us including Alpha Eagle. I'm afraid he's been wounded sir. Request backup now."

_"Copy, Alpha team. Backup is on its way immediately. Protect Alpha Eagle at all costs until we arrive."_

"Yes sir. We will wait for you."

"Now why did you tell them I was wounded, Cortman?" Chris asked, clutching the bleeding wound at his side, frowning deeply.

"I thought they might hurry some more sir." Cortman said, grinning. "They're on their way now, you just stay put."

"Easy for you to say," Kayla muttered gruffly, firing her mounted weapon and ducking an energy flare. "Now pick up a weapon and shoot at these bastards."

"Can you see how many there are?" Chris asked, taking a brief peek with aching difficulty.

"They took cover too Chris. But from what I can remember, I think 16 or 20 were on our tail."

"All demons?"

"No. Couple of witches and humans, but not many."

"Weapons?"

"Concussion assault rifles. Good thing we intercepted that military weapons convoy last week huh?"

"Yeah. Now we can return their bullets to them. Any of them using their powers?"

"A couple. But Wyatt's Power Block policy is really a damper on it. I reckon without it, they'd have blasted through this wall already, correct?"

Chris nodded and chanced another look, falling heavily at the exertion. The sound of incoming motor engines and the billows of dust and dirt attracted their attention. The demon team sent fireballs at the vehicles. Seeing one come out of cover to attack, Kayla adjusted her aim and hit the demon in the chest, giving a loud yell of victory when the opponent burst into flames. The vehicles took cover behind a collapsing building, scores of resistance fighters ducking their way to the wall where their fellow team members had been holding out.

"Glad to see you guys!" Cortman shouted, "Where's air support?"

As if in answer to his question, the loud whirring of twin helicopter blades invaded their hearing, as three Resistance Air Support planes came into view, soaring over their position and unleashing a torrent of gun and missile fire on the demons below. Witches that had come along for the ride set free their powers from their position on the helicopter's skids. Several of the demons burst into flames. Their luckier counterparts immediately lunged for cover. The few humans and witches who'd been on their side were also rather unlucky. The Demon leader picked up his radio device and attempted to call for his own backup. He briefly cursed his lord when the device wouldn't work.

"You, demon! How many are left?"

"Not many my lord. The witches and humans are dead."

"That's not a loss. Not at all. Now go tell the others to retreat. No regrouping. We're more vulnerable in a cluster. Tell them to meet up at our previous recon point. Whoever stays behind, gets left behind!"

The other demon bowed, and scampered along the cover or debris to inform the others. The Demon leader cursed once again and began to flee along a safe, underground path he'd noticed earlier.

* * *

"Quick, get Alpha Eagle into the plane. Bring all wounded as well."

"Yes sir."

Chris stood with Cortman's and Kayla's help. He groaned as Cortman's riffle bumped on his wound briefly.

"Damn it Charlie! Sling your weapon over your other damn shoulder!" Kayla reprimanded, shouldering Chris's weight as Cortman listened to the fiery woman.

"I can walk you know." Chris protested, as they lowered him on a stretcher.

"No one's taking any chances Alpha Eagle," the medic on board informed him "Not with you."

"Wilson, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Chris?"

Resistance fighter and medic Andrew Wilson grinned. "Just following protocol Chris."

Chris beamed back at him. "Screw the protocol Andy."

"Will do Alpha Eagle Chris."

"You're incorrigible."

"And you're hurt. Now let me see that wound…"

* * *

"Full house! Give me all your money bastards!" The heavy demon rumbled, pulling in the money on the table to him with large, tattooed arms.

"I think you're cheating again, Furlong. You've been winning the game the past three times."

"Yeah!" Another demon chorused, dropping his losing hand on the table angrily. "You think you can pull one on us? Think you can cheat us, you freaking waste?"

"Look, I won. And if anyone thinks differently, they can fight it out with me, how's that?" Furlong roared, eyeing the other demon with pure hate.

"Break it up. You now the Commander doesn't like fights over card games." Another demon said calmly, looking at them warily from his afar position on a chair where he'd been sharpening his blade. He stroked his beard and added, "He doesn't like fighting period come to think of it."

"Stay out of it, old man!" Crowley yelled, in anger disregarding the fact that the other demon was higher in rank and power. "I know Furlong cheated and I'm going to make him swallow all these cards, one by one. The Commander can go look at something else, I don't give a flipping fu-"

Crowley never finished his sentence. The person he was about to insult had just taken him by surprise from behind, gripped his neck and sent him to the ground. Crowley howled with rage and attempted to stand, ready to attack and defend his stubborn pride.

"Damn it Crowley, stand down!" The previously calm demon said angrily, "Stand down if you know what's good for you!"

But Crowley didn't listen. Blinded by rage he lunged at the Commander, uncaring that the other demons were now also calling him to stop. The other dodged his attack easily, and sent him once more to the ground with a well-aimed kick. Crowley attempted to get to his feet once more, but remained sprawled as a heavy boot pushed against his lower back. Crowley shrieked pain and fury and sought to stand yet again. He finally lay still when the boot repositioned itself on his neck, digging into his carotid artery. Crowley wanted nothing more than to stand and beat the lights out of this human that had somehow attained the position of Commander. He would love to see him scream. But it didn't work that way. Lying completely still, struggling to breathe and stay conscious, Crowley could only look at the dark green eyes above him that glared at him contemptuously, merciless black jade pupils set in narrowed brows.

"What did you say Crowley?" The other asked harshly, lips curling into a snarl.

"N-Nothing Commander Fenrir." Crowley managed to gasp out, using the Commander's code name as a way to demonstrate his fake repentance and respect.

"Are you sure? I think you were going to say something Crowley. Are you sure you don't want to say it anymore?"

"Yes Commander." Crowley said between panicked breaths, losing the battle for air.

The Commander lifted his boot and gave the now gasping demon another warning look before turning to leave. But Crowley wasn't done. Even though he'd just been chocked, he couldn't resist a final verbal retaliation.

"Fuck you."

Crowley had expected more time to react. He had expected that this time around, he'd be ready to offer resistance. But it didn't play out like that. Before he even had a chance to raise his arms in attack, he was against the wall. This time, the Commander's hand was wrapped around his neck, not his boot, and was so close Crowley could see the intertwined snake tattoos on his hand that delineated his high rank. Crowley watched as he reached down and unsheathed his blade, the same blade Crowley had seen stained in blood many times before. He and the other demons had had a joke about it, saying that it forgave and spared none. The demon swallowed thickly, desperately thinking of an exit. Without hesitation the Commander brought the dagger to his neck, pushing it against the soft skin.

"You've crossed the line Crowley. You've crossed it by a long distance. And now you will get the pleasure of knowing what happens when someone crosses me."

The older demon that had tried to stop the fight in the first place now came towards the commander of their unit, placing a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Come, my friend and leader. This scum is not worth your time."

"He isn't. But it's about time my warnings took on some meaning. He will do well to respect those of higher rank. Am I right, Crowley?"

Before Crowley could respond, another demon came through the door, glancing at the group of demons gathered around it with wariness. Unsurprised at the sight before him, the demon courier stepped forward, bowing lightly and saying,

"Commander Halner, Lord Wyatt requests your immediate presence."

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute."

"I'm afraid the matter is pressing, Commander."

Giving the blade a final press, Darren removed it and stored it in the sheath next to his sword and gun. He adjusted his dark clothing and the chains that hung from his belt.

"This isn't over for you Crowley. This is far from over for you."

Darren kneed the demon in the stomach and kicked him when he fell to the ground.

"I'll deal with you later."

* * *

Chris winced as Wilson pressed down on the wound.

"Am I going to live, doctor?"

"Cut it out with the jokes." Andy responded, though smiling a little. "Of course you're going to live. But you'll be in pain for a while."

"Nothing new." Chris responded, eyes darkening. Andy hated this fact and quickly changed the subject.

"Well, I have some painkillers on board, and I'm going to need to stitch this up. What the hell happened Chris?"

"Well, we went to check out the town. Turns out those bastards got to it first. Completely burned to the ground."

"Any survivors?"

Chris shook his head. "We found some bodies. We think the others were taken prisoner. We were going to check for vehicle tracks or something and that's when we got ambushed. Some demons had stayed behind to see if they could capture some Resistance Fighters."

Andy nodded and carefully applied gauze to the wound. He couldn't fully operate and stitch it up on a moving plane.

"So that's when you got this?"

"Yup. One of them got lucky and shot me. It was a human though."

Andy briefly thanked the heavens at this fact. Humans weren't allowed to carry Concussion Rifles.

"We only lost two." Chris said somberly, looking away.

"It wasn't your fault Chris."

"I know."

Andy knew Chris lied. But for once, he kept his mouth shut.

* * *

**Is Darren evil? Where on the timeline is this? What will happen with Chris? **

**Next Chapter: Back to the present! (of the story at least)**

**Take the time to review please!! Also, when writing this chapter I was under the influence of having recently watched Terminator Salvation (which was an awesome, amazing movie by the way) so if this chapter runs sort of like a post apocalyptic world scenario, that is why.**

**Riddle:**

**They call me Darren Halner**

**Who am I really?**

**Well, the key to this game**

**Can be found in my name...**


	7. Lies

**Hello to all! Here is an update! Finally right? Well, I won't take up any more of your reading time...Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Charmed isn't mine. **

* * *

Chris and Phoebe orbed in just as Leo, Piper and Wyatt were making their way to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" was the immediate question asked, followed by

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. A demon attacked me just as I was about to drive back home and I called Leo to heal me." Piper answered, passing Wyatt to his father.

"And the demon?"

"That's the strange part. He just left. Didn't try to attack me or Wyatt. I'm not complaining, but something weird is going on here."

A crash resounded upstairs and they all remembered Paige.

"Paige!" Both sisters yelled, intent on running up the stairs. Chris grabbed both their hands before they could though.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to keep you alive. Whatever is up there will know we're coming if we use the stairs. At least let me orb you there."

"He's right," Leo interjected "I'm going to take Wyatt to Magic School and then I'm coming right back down. I'm not about to leave you alone."

Leo eyed Chris, clearly intending at the whitelighter's mysterious inability to heal. Chris ignored him and orbed.

* * *

"You got him under control?" Darren Halner asked, trying to set a fallen yet working lamp back in its place.

"Yeah." Paige answered simply, fiddling with the cage crystals as the demon inside growled at her. She measured her words carefully, not yet trusting the mysterious whitelighter who'd popped out of nowhere. Darren could hear movement downstairs and immediately prepared himself. He blocked any stray thoughts and feelings that could give him away with the empath, sealed off any response to seeing Chris and tried to blend into the background as much as possible. He took a deep breath. 

_Damn, damn, damn._

The familiar jingle of orbs filled the attic and the caged demon turned around, growling at the newcomers. Piper recognized it as the demon that had attacked her but ignored that for the moment as she went to her youngest sister.

"Paige are you all right? What happened?"

"Um, Piper…" Phoebe said, eyes staring straight at Darren, wondering what he was doing there.

Piper heard her sister, took notice of the intruder and promptly raised her arms to blast the trespasser.

"No! Don't blow him up!" Paige cried, stepping in front of her sister "Are you nuts, why are you trying to blow up our new whitelighter?"

A small gasp went around the room and all eyes were now on Darren. He remained calm, even under Chris's stare, and looked at them with confidence.

"We haven't had a chance to meet. I'm your new whitelighter, Darren Halner."

Something inside Chris's head stirred but died down as soon as it had come. The unexpected feeling however made Chris gaze at the other young man with narrowed eyes.

"You're our new whitelighter?" Piper asked, clearly at a loss.

"Yes. The Greater Powers That Be sent me down when they saw Paige in danger." Darren lied, his first of many. "They had expected to send me at a later time, with Elder Leo, but the situation was pressing"

"He's right. Some demons attacked me." Paige added, looking down at her bloodied and torn pant leg but otherwise uninjured limb.

"You are okay now though, right?" Phoebe asked, moving towards her younger sister and giving her a light hug, whilst Piper turned around and glared at the caged demon.

"This demon attacked me too. The same one. We should look in the book to see how to get rid of it."

"It's a Replica Demon," Chris answered, still scrutinizing the other whitelighter, "The very same one I told you was dangerous this morning."

Small traces of guilt filled the Charmed Ones.

"Well, we can vanquish him now can't we?" Piper stated, "But not before we figure out a motive."

Darren nodded at her and said. "Of course, that is most important. You can learn more about me after you solve this problem." Darren picked up a shattered lamp not far off and looked at the sisters, especially at Piper. "May I dispose of this?"

Piper nodded and told him to wait downstairs. "Leo will be coming any second now; he can fill you in on being our new whitelighter."

Darren thanked her and orbed downstairs, heaving a sigh of relief as he landed in the kitchen. He looked around, ears alert for orbs or footsteps, and felt memories rushing at him as he stared at the familiar room. It felt somewhat good to be here again. Somewhat. Because this place, the past, as many good memories as it held, also had its good share of bad ones. The future was a living hell. But the past wasn't so far behind…

* * *

"You've what?"

"The new whitelighter is waiting for you at the Manor, Leo. The unexpected attack of the demon's forced us to send him ahead of schedule. Trust me, we are not pleased with the timing either." Gideon responded calmly, doing exactly as the Great Powers had ordered.

"Wyatt can stay with us until you settle things with him and the attack. I believe he will be safer here."

Leo nodded his agreement, thanked Gideon and orbed to the manor, unsure of what he would find.

* * *

He'd no sooner put the lamp into the garbage can that Darren was face to face with Leo. He almost couldn't control himself. Almost. The Elder made the first move, walking towards him and extending his hand.

"I'm Leo Wyatt."

"Darren Halner."

The introduction with Chris had been so rocky Leo was at a loss of what to say. What else could he say?

"Thank you for helping the sisters today. The Elders told me you were sent earlier because of the demons that attacked them."

"Yes, I was scheduled to come sometime later. I'm glad I could be of service. Working with the Charmed Ones will be a true honor."

"You don't mind if I ask you some questions? I want to get to know you a little better. With becoming an Elder I won't…I won't be around that much and I want to know just who will be helping Chris to take care of my family."

"Of course, Elder Wyatt. I will answer all your questions to the best of my ability." _Which won't be much but what the hell. What's a few more lies?_ Darren sensed that Leo was reluctant to leave his family. He was able to sense the other's pain at the separation. But Darren forced himself to disregard it. With the cold planning that had kept him alive for years, he studied the situation from a different angle. _I knew Leo wouldn't be too much of a problem. He'll be gone soon, out of my way. If only other things would be so easy._

Leo studied the whitelighter for a few seconds then began his questions; always sure they wouldn't offend or make the other uncomfortable. Darren knew this manner and twisted it to his advantage, lies springing forth from his tongue so effortlessly they might have well been the truth. Even if they were the farthest thing from it. In a few minutes Darren had spun a different life for himself, carefully cataloguing each answer he gave in order to tell the sisters the same.

How old are you? _25_

Where are you from? _California_

How long have you been a whitelighter? _10 years_

How did you grow up? _Happy and content. My family was always good to me. I love them very much._

Darren sensed Leo wanted to ask him another question. Perhaps the one that mattered the most, the one that would have uncovered everything and anything. Leo was too polite, too ethical to ask it though, and Darren hadn't been willing to answer it in the first place. He hated that question, even feared it. But it never left Leo's lips and Darren forced himself to forget it. He had no intention of quelling Leo's curiosity about just_ how_ exactly he'd become a whitelighter. But then Leo asked another question, the final one, which threw him for a moment.

"How far are you willing to go to protect my family? My son Wyatt?"

_I'd do whatever I can for the Charmed Ones dear Leo. But I'd kill that first-born without a second's hesitation. Wouldn't even bat an eyelash. _

Darren smiled and looked at him seriously. "I would do everything I could, Elder Wyatt."

_And if it helps any, I'd protect Chris with my life._

"What can I say? I'm sure you'll be a great whitelighter to my family. The Greater Powers couldn't have picked anyone better suited to the task." Leo commended, happy with the other's cooperation and truthful answers.

_I can certainly think of better suited individuals._

"Thank you Elder Wyatt."

"Just call me Leo."

_Of course, Leo. I've called you that for years. Not that you know of course. And it's better that way._

"I'll have a talk with Piper and the sisters and Chris. Oh, and I'll introduce you to my son soon. You should get to know him, now that you'll be taking care of him as well."

Darren's eyes darkened at the mention of the Twice-Blessed. Leo didn't see a thing, already walking out of the kitchen.

_Oh I know him all right. More than you do, Leo. More than you'll ever want to know. I know your precious son real well._

"We'll need to figure out your living arrangements, but until then you're welcome to stay at the manor. Do you have any questions?

_Yes. What are the house rules on lies? killing? drinking? _

"No. Everything will be fine I'm sure, thank you."

_Just fine._

* * *

**Well, another chapter ends, more mystery has been presented. And I hope you've noticed that Darren likes to be sarcastic. In fact, he's quite the Anti-Chris in some aspects.**

**Next Chapter: Chris remembers something...Darren encounters Wyatt...And More!!**

**Do not forget to click that review button :D**


	8. Sharing

**Hello to all! Here is an update! And so soon too.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Have a good read! (and don't forget to leave me a comment. I want to know what you think!)**

* * *

Chris stood by as the sisters interrogated the demon. His arm was bothering him again and he would have been more of an active participant were he not thinking about the new whitelighter. All sorts of questions swarmed his head, and he nibbled softly on his bottom lip, deep in thought. He had healed Paige, so the idea that he was a witchlighter like himself was crossed out. This meant that at some point, like Leo, this Darren Halner had died, and made a whitelighter for a purpose. Or, unlike him, he had already developed his power to heal. This thought particularly intrigued him and he wondered if he could, discretely of course, cast a spell on him to make him reveal all he knew.

_Why can't I remember anything about this event? Maybe because I already changed the timeline, this is something new?_

_Darren, Darren, Darren Halner, Halner Darren._

Chris drew blanks, no matter how many times he repeated the other's name to try and remember something.

"Chris?"

Chris snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards Phoebe.

"Yeah? Need anything?"

"No. You just seemed a little off. Watcha thinking about?"

_Uh-oh. Empath Phoebe is at it again._

"Nothing. Just thinking about the demon, and the new whitelighter."

"I was just about to ask you." Piper interjected, "Do you remember this demon in the future?"

"No," Chris admitted, voicing another part of his frustration with what was going on. "I don't remember this demon at all. From what I recall, he never attacked you."

"That's what had me worried. We'll figure it out in due time though."

Paige agreed briefly and read from the book.

"Well, vanquishing him will take the Power of Three. But first we have to find the real Replica demon and kill him. All his replicas will die then."

"Great. And I was going to take Wyatt to the park. I'll have to cancel with Jamie's mom."

"And I was supposed to be working on an article. So let's find him quickly and get this over with."

"You two aren't the only ones with plans you know." Paige huffed out, writing down the vanquishing spell.

"Ooh, who's the lucky guy?"

"Actually who _was_ the lucky guy. I've cancelled on him so many times by now he probably won't want to see me ever again."

"Nothing a little memory spell couldn't fix…"

"Phoebe!"

"What Piper? Just trying to help out my little sis. She's feeling a little down."

"You and your empath powers."

Before they could continue, Leo was at the door.

"Any luck?"

"Well, we found the vanquishing spell and we have one of his cronies locked up. How's Wyatt?"

"Wyatt's fine. I left him with the Elders, he'll be safer there until this is all over."

"Good. Speaking about the Elders, any wisdom they'd like to share with us on what happened?"

"Not really. They didn't say much. They don't seem to think this demon is such a big threat to you. And they're more at ease now with the new whitelighter you'll be having around. Which reminds me, we should find him a place to stay."

All eyes turned to Chris.

"Don't look at me. I'm just staying in the backroom at P3 and not to sound rude or anything, but it's a little cramped in there."

"He's right Leo," Phoebe stated "They can't share that little room. They'd end up killing each other."

"Well, we can't put him in the storage room. But there is another small room where we keep amps and band instruments. I guess we could move that somewhere and give that to him."

"Darren, Piper."

"I know his name, Leo! Just let me get used to having two _angels _around. Hopefully he's not as neurotic as a certain someone."

All eyes turned to Chris again.

_Would they stop looking at me like that? Geez!_

* * *

Darren heard the conversation with a soft smile. Two_ angels? Yeah right._

He resisted the urge to laugh.

* * *

"Well the best we can do now is scry right?"

"Yup. All we can do. This demon doesn't want to talk."

"So we'll just have to leave him locked up until we figure out what to do with him."

"Chris," Leo began "Why don't you go downstairs and get to know Darren? You'll be working together after all."

_Yeah, sure Leo. That dude doesn't know anything about the kind of disaster I'm trying to prevent here._

"Well, I have nothing else to do."

Chris orbed before Leo could say anything else.

* * *

_Oh crap, Chris is coming. _

Darren quickly picked up the map of the city that Leo had provided him with and pretended to study it intently.

Chris entered the kitchen and sat down opposite him. Silence.

"So…You're the Charmed Ones current whitelighter?"

"Yup."

Darren nodded his approval and swallowed a knot that had formed in his throat.

_You're doing very well Chris. The sisters and Leo are oblivious. I have to hand it to you. You sure know what you're doing._

Both men stared at each other for a moment, before Chris leaned closer and said softly.

"Listen up Darren. I don't know what Leo told you about me, but I'm here on a mission. Surely the Greater Powers have informed you that I'm from the future right? So, anyways, I'm here to stop something from happening. You can carry on with your whitelighter duties; do everything Leo tells you, _but stay out of my way_. You have no idea what I'm doing."

"The Greater Powers did tell me. Don't worry, I'll listen to you."

"I'm Chris Perry by the way. And I'm glad we understand each other. Whitelighter to whitelighter right?"

"Of course."

_You have no idea._

* * *

"What?"

"Well, once we empty out that room, Darren will be staying with you at P3."

Chris didn't know what to say. What could he say? _No thank you, I have many secrets to handle, including that I'm wounded, so you need to put the goody lighter somewhere else?_

"Do you have any problems with that arrangement Darren?"

"Not at all, Elder Leo. I'll be quite content with whatever arrangement you place me in."

_Suck up. _Chris felt and urge to stick his tongue out at the other whitelighter but resisted the impulse, though it felt like he'd done it before, in some other time and place.

"Well, night falls in a couple more hours and until then its dinner time. Leo, please go get Wyatt. He won't be in any danger with all of us around to protect him." Piper said calmly, though she eyed the now sitting caged demon with a suspicious eye.

"Don't worry about him Piper," Phoebe advised. "He won't be getting out of that cage anytime soon."

"One can only hope."

* * *

Darren prepared himself for the encounter with Wyatt. Of all the scenarios that he'd prepared for the moment, many had ended with him trying to kill the kid.

_Just remember. This Wyatt is different. You're in the past now. Everything he did in the future never happened. _ At least that's what Alyssa had told him. But he was having trouble seeing it that way. Everything Wyatt had done _had _happened. To him, to Chris and to millions of others whom he would rather not remember right now.

Leo orbed to the heavens and was back much too soon, in Darren's opinion. The sisters immediately swarmed him, bestowing kisses and affection over the toddler. Darren noticed Chris's reaction was mixed. Both happy and sad at the same time, with a slight hint of jealousy. This angered him, but he shoved that feeling away quickly. Anger wasn't a good feeling for him.

"Hey buddy, I want you to meet someone." Leo cooed to his son, holding the young boy against his chest and coming towards Darren. He set Wyatt down and gave him a light push towards the new whitelighter while everyone, especially Piper, observed the scene carefully.

"He's a good kid." Leo mentioned, looking at Darren "You'll find he can defend himself perfectly fine, but just keep an eye on him."

Leo watched Darren's hesitation and mistook it for well-placed caution.

"Don't worry about Wyatt; he'll get to know you eventually. He might put up his shield around you at the beginning, but it's normal for him to do it around magical beings he doesn't know."

Darren nodded and figuring he was looking a little _too_ uncertain by now, he stepped closer to the young boy. Wyatt watched him with careful eyes, not moving. Darren took another step and said, in a voice as inviting and friendly as he could manage,

"Hello Wyatt. I'll be your family's whitelighter too from now on. I'll make sure to take good care of you and them okay?"

Wyatt put a finger in his mouth and stepped closer. He looked into Darren's eyes and the whitelighter froze, remembering all too well that searching gaze. He couldn't control the emotions, as irrational as they were at this moment. Anger, hatred, hurt and even fear.

"I'm Darren by the way."

Wyatt nodded his understanding and with a quick turn, he ran back to his father.

"See? What'd I tell you? He'll get to know you a little better as you spend time in the Manor. You'll be friends, right buddy?" Leo asked Wyatt as he carried him to the table. The sisters looked at each other, agreed that the encounter had gone well (considering the one with Chris) and filed into the dining room.

"You must be hungry right Darren?" Paige asked as she put a hand on his shoulder "You'll have to tell us all about yourself while we eat."

"I'm not that interesting, really."

Chris eyed him as he went to his seat. "Oh, I'm sure."

* * *

"Well, this is it. The grand room of P3." Chris said uneventfully, gesturing around the place with his good arm.

"We'll set up your sleeping mat here," Leo said, placing down the comfortable looking bedding on a spot near the backroom. "Don't worry, this is just for tonight. Tomorrow, we'll empty out the amp room for you and set up a bed and desk there."

"Sure. I understand, don't worry about me. I'll be just fine."

"Well, I'm off to bed so good night." Chris stated, heading into the backroom and shutting the door with a click.

"Don't mind him," Leo said, shaking his head. "People from the future are a little neurotic apparently. You sure you'll be fine?"

"Yup. I'll sleep just like a baby. Is there a bathroom I can use?"

"Right over there." Leo pointed "Well, I should get going. I have to go back to the Manor, but if you need anything, just ask Chris."

"Of course. Goodnight Elder Leo."

"Goodnight Darren."

Leo's orbs filled the place with light for a few seconds. Darren looked at his sleeping mat, frowned, and moved it farther away from Chris's door. Chris watched him through his now open door and commented.

"I'm glad you're moving it a little. I need my space and you do too. I lock my door at night. Just a habit. So if you need anything, just knock a couple of times. Any questions?"

"At what time do we have to get up?"

"Who cares? Now go to sleep." Chris closed his door and Darren heard the lock. He looked around briefly and sat down, Indian style, on his sleeping mat.

_Well, it ain't great but I've slept in worse. _

He heard springs groan softly and Chris's slight hiss.

_Must've hit his arm on something. _

Chris's injury worried him, but not much. He'd always hated for Chris to be hurt but right now he had his own problems. First of all, he had no intention of sleeping. At least not for the whole night. Secondly, knowing Chris, the witchlighter would probably be figuring out a way to spy on him. _But, _Darren thought coyly, _I've taken care of that. _

A little sleeping potion goes a long way and Darren, knowing he'd be sharing living (and sleeping) space with Chris, had ingeniously added some of it to Chris's choice of drink.

_I'm glad he chose the Coke; the potion might not have dissolved as fast in water. Besides, Chris really needs to catch some z's. _

Darren pressed his ear to the door softly and listened for sounds on the other side. He heard soft snoring and deep breathing.

_That potion is great. I should get some more…_

Pulling out the key he'd borrowed from the manor, he slipped it into the key lock and turned carefully. He stepped into the darkened room and found Chris lying on the bed in an awkward position, one of his legs hanging from the side of the bed. Darren cautiously nudged the appendage back onto the bed. He pulled up the blanket to Chris's chest and turned around to inspect the paper strewn desk there.

_I can look at those later. _Darren observed, stepping out of the room and locking the door again.

Darren was alone in the dark room once more. He looked at the sleeping bag, contemplating sleep and then dismissing the idea quickly. He had too many nightmares to risk waking Chris up. He smiled softly as he spotted the bar station. Darren made his way there, got behind the counter and chose the first bottle he could find.

_Lemon Zest Scotch? _

Darren frowned at the label then shrugged his shoulders and took a swig.

_Whatever floats your boat. Good enough for me._

He drank some more and began to plot. 

_The Replica demon came a little too close this afternoon. Sure, the timing was excellent but it's a little too confident of victory. I'll have to take of that. And soon. Can't risk the sisters finding out anything. _

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Hopefully the next chapter will be up as soon as this one. Review!!**

**Next Chapter: The night is long...Chris and Darren aren't getting along so well...Chris's injury is getting serious...and is Darren's true nature finally to be revealed? **


	9. Back to the Future II

**Hello to all! Here is an update! And a long one as well (full of angst too).**

**Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter and again, I apologize for the lateness.**

**Have a good read! (and don't forget to leave me a comment. I want to know what you think!)**

* * *

_There was water everywhere. A whole ocean of it. Freezing cold all around, stinging, biting frigidness. It wasn't like other times. Other times _he_ was there, and everything went by quicker. Now he struggled to stay afloat, tried to keep his head above the water. But it never worked. Always, always, always, as if something were dragging him down, he'd begin to sink. Powerless to stop it. As he'd been that time. Water flooded his lungs, assaulted his senses and down he went. Drowning, drowning, drowning…_

Darren awoke with a start and looked around. He'd fallen asleep at the bar station, empty bottle in hand. Thankful that he'd woken before Chris, Darren quickly stood and replaced the bottle in the darkest recess of the shelf he'd taken it from. Hopefully Piper wouldn't discover it any time soon. The whitelighter stretched and looked around, senses alert, checking that he was alone. A quick glance at his watch told him it was three A.M. in the morning and that he should be getting some sleep. He shied away from the idea, for various reasons, but then decided that the better rested he was the less likely he would be to make a slip up of some kind. An error he could not afford. Darren reached into his pockets and withdrew the small potion bottle that contained the same sleeping potion he'd given to Chris. Getting as comfortable as he could on the sleeping mat, Darren tipped the bottle back and drank the remaining liquid, easily slipping into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Future- 2023_

Chris walked the perimeter of the sick bay as Andy observed him.

"See? I'm fine, I can walk, I can hold my weapon; now let me out of here."

"I only stitched up your wound yesterday. What if it tears open again? It was a pretty bad cut."

"He's right Chris," another Resistance leader said "You need to be careful; we need you to stay alive and _healthy_. I'm sure our troops can live one day without seeing their fiery commander heh?"

Chris groaned in defeat and sat back down onto his cot, somewhat thankful for the chance to rest.

"Fine. But I leave this place _tomorrow_. No later."

"If you say so." Andy shrugged "Now let me change the bandage."

"You're impossible. You just changed my bandage, you check my vitals constantly by making me wear that monitor thing inside my clothes and you won't let me leave when I'm perfectly good to go. Can't you just leave me be, just for a few seconds?"

Andy grinned and shrugged again. "Hey, whatever keeps you out of harm's way. It seems to follow you like a magnet."

"Story of my life. Now please change my bandage so I can heal quicker and be out sooner."

Andy just shook his head and began to unwrap the thick, white dressing that encircled Chris's torso.

"Sir, another encampment has been attacked."

Chris immediately stopped Andy's doctoring and turned the Resistance fighter that had just run in with the news.

"How bad is it?" The other Resistance leader asked, already taking out his map to localize the area of the encampment.

"It was bad sir. Wyatt's secret forces took everyone. They set fire to everything. It's near impossible to track anything now."

"Any deceased?"

The Resistance fighter didn't answer the question.

Chris cursed and sat up on the bed. Andy glanced at him worriedly.

"Sorry. I have work to do."

Andy nodded sadly and rewrapped the portion of the binding he'd undone.

"Try not to strain it and come back in a couple of hours so I can change it."

Chris nodded and winced as his side throbbed painfully when he tried to put on his shirt.

"Here. Take these for the pain."

Chris pushed Andy's hand away and stood up, already moving towards the door.

"Can't. I need to stay focused and alert. But thanks anyway. I can deal with it."

Andy grew angry. Angry that his leader and friend couldn't even take a break. But he pushed the feeling away quickly.

"Whatever you say Chris."

* * *

"That the last of them?" Darren asked gruffly, observing as one of Wyatt's Army hassled a resistance fighter into chains.

"No sir. There's more inside their encampment. Some are coming peacefully. Most are still fighting."

Darren looked around him at the mostly barren and dry earth. The whole Midwest had generally turned into a desert as Wyatt's forces battled the Resistance in an ever going, yet somehow private, war. Wyatt kept such battles out of the news he delivered to his more compliant citizens and filtered all communications to keep it that way.

"The transport vehicles come in yet?"

"No. We've spoken with the Transportation crews and they say they're still working out permits and whatnot to get across the borders."

Darren huffed in annoyance and picked up his radio transmitter.

"This is Commander Halner. Inform Lord Wyatt that his mission will take a little longer than expected since we're still awaiting final plans on transportation."

"This is Command Center. Is this Mission 104?"

"Yes. I'm here with 3 units, performing a raid on a Resistance Encampment about 80 miles off of the southern border. We are in neutral territory and require transport vehicles to get prisoners back to the base."

"Lord Wyatt has authorized the vehicles you need. They'll be there in around an hour. Are you in a hostile situation?"

"No. Hostilities can be suppressed with ease. That's all I needed. Over."

Darren turned off his communicator before the Command Center operator could utter another word. He turned to look at the Commander beside him, below him in rank, but whom he respected as a close friend.

"We have to wait for the transports." He growled angrily "If Wyatt planned these things a little better and informed us sooner then we wouldn't have to wait for an hour."

"I'm sure the mission came up suddenly."

"I hate coming to Neutral Ground. No monorails or transports. We didn't even have time to load up most of the Jeeps."

"I thought you liked horseback."

"Not in this situation. We're going to have to march these people to the recon point. We only have a few vehicles with us."

"You always said you liked challenges."

"I've had enough of those in my life."

Darren spurred his horse with a gentle kick to its side and the animal moved forward. Darren yelled to the demons behind him, most of who were advancing on foot.

"I want all you to storm that rebel encampment with the others. Drivers stay in the vehicles and await further orders."

Two lesser demons approached his horse.

"What's our plan commander?"

"We circle the place. I want them cornered. The sooner this is over, the easier for us and for them. Subdue all rebels as necessary. Capture all witches, any age, any gender. Wyatt's orders. This is the main reason for the mission. Just remember. Lord Wyatt wants them alive."

The demons saluted him and went on their way to give their particular units the orders.

"Will you be all right, Darren?" The demon who's spoken with him earlier asked calmly.

"Of course. And you, old friend?"

"I do what I'm told."

"As do I. Regrettably. I hate coming on these missions. Wyatt insisted."

"You should call him by his title. Give him less reason to get angry with you."

Darren chuckled. "I'll call him what I want. I'm not so totally under his control that I'll always call him _Lord _Wyatt like some sniveling servant or some demon who wants to gain his favor. He can punish me all he likes. I won't submit to him fully. He hasn't broken me that far."

"Be careful with what you say. Sometimes, in this life, things go against us strongly."

Darren waved off the advice by moving forward.

The Resistance encampment wasn't as sophisticated and protected as others they'd encountered before. Rebels had set up tents and small bases amongst the ruins of a forgotten, crumbling city, where the tallest buildings were only two stories high. Bombs and probes had worn away most of the architecture and the place looked truly like a ghost town in the middle of nowhere. Darren passed by demons fighting rebels to the ground without as much as a glance.

"Send the probes ahead to scout the buildings. We don't want any unexpected witch attacks."

The group's technician fiddled with some controls on his small handheld device and the probes that had been moving along with them surged forward and searched the buildings from above.

Darren's senses were on high alert as they continued through the encampment, the sounds of struggle growing farther.

"Any forces come this deep?"

"No. the beginning attack centered on the entrance. They're apprehending rebels, but only a coupl of witches. Not as many as our intel led us to believe"

Darren was about to comment when a loud yell from beside him alerted him to danger.

"Commander!"

Darren heeded the warning and jumped off his horse as a small energy ball whizzed over him. The demons parted and took cover. Darren growled and looked around him, already knowing who had just shot at him.

"Relax units. We have a child witch. Probably separated from the group. Scour all the buildings. I want regular reports. Move!"

Darren advanced cautiously, his second in command following him.

"You all right Darren?"

"Second time you've asked me. I told you I'm fine." Darren said, annoyed. He looked around and slowly approached the building from which he thought he'd seen the energy ball emerge. Raising a fingerless-gloved hand he motioned for the rest of his little demonic entourage to go around.

"Zeal, you come with me."

The older demon nodded briefly and followed his commander closely, weapon in hand. Darren entered the building cautiously, sniffing the air softly. _This would be so much easier if I could just sh-_. Another energy ball whizzed by in an errant line. _Definitely a kid. Damn. _Darren worked quickly. In a graceful bound he was up the decaying stairs and on the tracks of the witch child who'd attacked him. The teenager took one look at him and tried to run past him but Darren was faster. He dropped to a crouching stance and gripped the teen's leg as he was running past. He fell to the wooden floor with a harsh thump, yet he struggled, trying to kick his captor with his other leg.

"Let me go you son of a-"

Darren grunted a warning to stop and when it went unheeded, he immediately grabbed the boy's other leg. Unable to fight against the vicious grip, the child forced himself not to cry at the pain of being handled so roughly, and instead let out a string of curses. Darren dragged the body towards him, flipped him over and brought teenager's arms behind his back, securing them tightly with cuffs especially designed for witches.

"Are you the only witch?"

The teen growled and said nothing, still squirming to get out of his grasp. Darren shook him forceful y to get him to stop.

"You better give me an answer kid."

The boy still didn't respond. Darren shoved him into Zeal's arms.

"Keep an eye on him."

Darren turned his attention to the small room, and as he looked over everything, even tracing things on the ground, he spoke.

"You know, I don't really need you to answer me." He brought up two empty, crushed water bottles "I know you weren't alone. There are different tracks in this room. So I'll give you one more chance to tell me, before I take action."

The teen's eyes widened in fear, tearing at the thought of this man catching his brother, but he still said nothing.

"Well, you had your chance." Darren stated, turning to a small window and seeing packed rubble outside it, perfect for climbing in or out. "I'll just have you know. I'm an excellent tracker."

Darren was about to climb outside it when his ears picked up another sound. The teen didn't acknowledge any noise and Darren knew that it had been too low for him to hear. Zeal watched him curiously. He nodded to his old friend to stay where he was and moved into the other room. He could see the teen tense right before he entered and knew that he'd find something. Darren ignored the other's utter look of hatred and made his way inside. He looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Just rubble and destroyed furniture. Darren moved closer to a particularly interesting alcove that had seemingly formed from the ruins. Taking out his flashlight, he shone it inside, though he didn't need it to see. A boy's small, scared face stared back at him. Satisfied with what he'd found Darren reached inside, grabbed the child's leg, and began to pull. A scream forced him stop, though the piercing noise hadn't stopped him before, on other occasions. The teen in the other room began to scream as well. Cursing Darren and Wyatt and threatening him not to hurt his brother. Darren ignored him and reached for the child again, this time gripping his other leg and giving it a yank. The boy came out easily and Darren forced him into cuffs as well, paying no attention to blood on the kid's leg. The boy let out a whimper and began to talk lowly, clearly terrified.

"Please don't take us. Please. Just let me an' my brother go."

Darren told him to be quiet and hauled him up by the arms, carrying him out of the room. Upon seeing his brother in his hands, the other witch began to struggle fiercely, fighting against the old demon's grip on him.

"Come on Zeal. We need to get them back to the base. We have a long march ahead."

The demon nodded and gave the teen a good wallop in the head, grimacing as the kid's head lolled onto his chest, clearly no longer responsive. The little boy began to cry then, seeing that his brother had been subdued. Darren's throat seemed to close up. Getting a better look at them, these two brothers reminded him of Chris. And when he made that connection, he knew already that he was going to do something stupid.

* * *

Chris limped his way into the command center. Others were already gathered in the eerie darkness of the room. Looking at maps, taking tally of their numbers and generally trying to prepare some sort of response to the news they'd just received.

The room grew quiet as Chris entered.

He looked at their somber faces and asked,

"What exactly happened?"

"Everything was burned to the ground Chris. There's ashes. And that's all that's left."

* * *

Having loaded the brothers into the back of the large containment vehicle, Darren mounted his horse and prepared to leave.

"Well, we got what we came for."

"Did we?"

Darren was about to respond when his radio transmitter crackled to life.

"Commander Halner? What should we do about the area?"

Darren thought for a minute, and then answered. _We need to leave no trace. Nearly twenty witches, the Rebellion will want revenge. _

"Burn it all."

* * *

Chris sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, wincing at the movement.

"What have we got?"

The fighter to his left shook his head sadly.

"Most of our forces are further up north. The Southern part of the Neutral Ground is mostly taken with Wyatt's forces. We considered it too great a risk to send too many there. That's why we set up a small base first, to reconnaissance the area. I wouldn't be surprised if outlying civilians made their way to the base for protection."

Chris nodded grimly. Many flocked to the resistance camps, seeking refuge from Wyatt's oppressive military techniques.

"Do we know how many witches were there?"

"The ones we initially sent totaled a count of 5. But there's no telling how many they picked up along the way. Most of those who seek refuge in our camps have some connection to magic."

"There must have been a significant number then. It would explain the sudden timing and force of the attack." Chris stated, anger growing. If there was anything that he hated the most about his brother's takeover, it had to be his obsession with capturing every witch out there and bringing them under his control.

"How should we proceed?"

"Well sir. Our forces are fighting Wyatt's Army further up north in the territories of Canada. I'm afraid that at this moment there's nothing more we can do than send a small number of men to investigate."

This was not the response that Chris wanted. But more often, it was the response that he had to reconcile himself with. No matter how much he hated it.

* * *

Darren took a small swig of his wine before setting it down heavily. Bringing the captives to the temporary holding area that had been set up four months ago in the Neutral Ground had been tiring. They'd had to subdue a small uprising somewhere in the middle of the journey and right before separating the Rebels and placing them in individual holding cells. And Darren couldn't stop thinking about the brothers he'd taken prisoner.

Darkness had fallen and Darren knew that now was his chance to act. He moved quickly, no one daring to question to him. He came upon the cell of the brothers and though they couldn't see him, he could feel them tense at the sound he'd made. Darren turned on his flashlight, unlocked the door and slipped inside. The younger boy was startled out of sleep and opened his mouth to scream in surprise. Darren quickly covered his mouth with his hand, consequently having to wrap an arm around the boy's neck. The teen stood up shakily, thinking that he meant them harm.

"Please don't hurt my brother. Please don't hurt him."

The teen misinterpreted Darren's stunned silence and continued, remembering the time that a demon troop had caught him and several other Rebels, including women, and what they'd done to them.

"Please don't hurt him. I'll do whatever you want but please let him go."

Darren slowly stood up and quickly told the teen to stay still, feeling sick to his stomach when the other had made a move to unbutton his jacket. He wondered briefly, with dread, what had occurred to them for the brother to immediately think that Darren was in there for such a horrible reason.

"Tell him not to scream."

The older boy nodded, turned to his brother and told him not to make a sound. He turned back to Darren, trembling with fear. The little boy in his arms whimpered once, and then went quiet. Darren let him go slowly, ready to quiet him if necessary.

"You need to come with me."

"Please, my brother, leave him out of this."

Darren stood up and moved closer.

"Both of you need to come with me. I'm going to get you out of here."

Darren squirmed slightly when he felt two sets of bewildered eyes on him. The older boy looked at him, wary of his offer.

"We don't have much time. We need to leave _now_. I promise I won't hurt you."

Darren spoke with sincerity, for once in years, baring what little was left of his honesty. The older boy nodded, though uncertainty was still clouding his eyes.

"We need to move quickly."

Darren gripped the younger child's arms and raised him, mindful of the leg he'd have to take a look at later. He motioned for the other to follow and they slipped out of the cell quietly. AA Aware of soft murmurs coming from the surrounding cells, the young commander moved past them quickly, turning to glare once at the teen that was slow to leave his companions behind. Darren's glance softened though when he understood that these people had probably taken care of him and his brother for the past years of his life. _Leaving the ones you care about behind is hard. Much too hard._

* * *

Darren helped the teenager onto the horse and passed up his brother before climbing on himself. He spurred his horse and they rode quietly in the darkness.

* * *

They'd traveled a good distance when Darren was forced to stop. The young boy's pain had grown unbearable and now no amount of coaxing from his brother could get him to stop crying. Darren knew the constant movement of traveling on a horse had jostled his injury, but they couldn't get away any other way. Setting a small lamp on the ground, Darren turned it to high intensity. It was small and portable, an invention commissioned especially for the booming weaponry industry that Wyatt had brought about. The light illuminated a large radius and the boy stopped crying momentarily to watch its powerful glow.

"Set him down here."

Darren kneeled on the ground and inspected the leg. _Broken. Damn it. How the hell did the kid stand the pain?_

"It's broken." Darren informed coolly, looking closer and seeing just a tiny hint of bone showing halfway down the leg, below the knee. _So that's where the blood came from._

Darren swallowed thickly. The escape had been in vain. He knew the older witch would not leave without his brother, and he knew that with the damage to the leg, the boy would only get both of them caught.

"Shit."

"What's wrong? Is my brother going to be okay?"

"His leg's fractured. He won't be able to walk for a while."

The teenager understood what this meant and he nearly cried. He looked to Darren then, the man who'd surprised him with his offer to take them away. To _save them._ And now he surprised him again with the concern that was showing in his eyes.

"Isn't there…isn't there a way you could fix him?"

Darren had to smile sadly at the kid's naiveté. But then he remembered that there was, after all, something he could do.

"I…can…but I haven't done it in a long time…I don't know that it will work."

"Please try. He's all I have."

Darren could feel his armor chip away a little at the child's plea.

"Please make me better." The little boy whined softly, tears still on his face.

Darren nodded and set him down, aware that he was shivering slightly from the nervousness. He shrugged off his black jacket, and the bullet proof-like vest that followed it underneath, left in nothing but a shirt. The little boy was now distracted, observing the man closely, eyes widening when he noticed the man's wrists. He grabbed them with small hands, looking to his brother to make sure he saw too and then turning back to gaze in wonder at a set of cuffs that looked exactly like the ones they'd both been forced to wear earlier today.

"Do they make your powers turn off?"

The teen also looked at Darren with wonder, puzzlement crossing his face.

Darren shook his head and responded, wondering why his voice seemed weaker somehow.

"No. They track me. Tell someone where I am at all times." Darren took a deep breath, obviously uncomfortable with the child's discovery. "But I found a way to turn it off. Don't worry."

The boy still looked at them, eyes full of wonder, until his eyes traveled farther up the other's arm. He gasped softly as he came upon something on his left arm. He traced the figure that had been carved there, feeling the raised form of scar tissue and the slight dip of a cut.

"Does it hurt?"

Darren's mouth and throat were dry. He couldn't respond.

"Sometimes."

"'m sorry."

"It's okay."

"I don't like when people hurt. 'Cause then I hurt to."

Darren looked to the older brother's eyes. _He's an empath?_

The teen nodded his head, understanding the question perfectly.

"My leg doesn't really hurt that much. But you hurt a lot. Why?"

"That's enough questions for now." Darren said, feeling bad at the slight bite in his tone.

The boy nodded, but didn't let go of his arm.

"I need my hands to heal you." Darren said softly.

The teen's head shot up, gazing upon Darren with increased attention and curiosity. _Could he be? _

Darren placed his hands together, and let them hover over the wound. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and tried to think of when he'd learned how to heal, oh so long ago.

_Think. Concentrate. It will come to you._

He hadn't healed in years. Ever since Wyatt had found him, ever since Darren had ceased to answer only to himself. Something was blocking it. Out in the Neutral Ground, Wyatt's power blocks were diminished but still there. _Could that be the reason why it's not working? Or am I too corrupted to heal anymore?_

Darren tried with all his might, letting out a soft prayer, though he hadn't believed in God since he'd been a child.

Just when he was about to give up, a pair of soft intakes of breath forced him to open his eyes.

A smile graced his lips as he observed the weak, yet unquestionable golden glow coming from his hands.

No one said anything.

* * *

"Chris, you need to rest now."

"I can't, Andy. I can't just go to sleep and pretend that nothing's happened."

"Are nightmares still troubling you?"

Chris flinched involuntarily. He hated it when the young doctor brought them up.

"No. Not really…it's just that Wyatt is getting stronger and stronger. His armies keep raiding our camps, taking witches prisoner and killing all who resist. And somehow, somehow he's found a way to legitimize his rule."

"You and I both now the tactics he's used to win over followers, both human and demonic."

"I know. He promises them peace and so many other things. I just feel…I just feel that everything is spiraling out of control. Do you think we're really achieving anything?"

Andy knew the question mattered much to Chris.

"We are Chris. We're showing the world that not everyone will bow to evil."

"I hope so. I'm getting tired of all the fighting. And I keep thinking that there has to be some other way to beat him. To win."

Chris placed his head into his hands, sighing with exhaustion.

"Did we ever manage to find out who his main commander is?"

Andy thought for a while.

"No. Wyatt keeps his identity secret. All the demons we've captured so far don't belong to Wyatt's Special Forces unit. We'll catch him soon, you'll see."

"I hope so. Who do you think he is?"

"No one can know for sure Chris." Andy snorted "All the men who've seen him describe different things. Some say he's tall, others short, fat, strong. We can't know for sure. That's enough talk for now though. _Rest._"

Chris allowed a small smile. "You're always trying to get me to sleep. Are you sure you're on our side?"

Andy gave his friend a pat in the back. "Oh I'm sure. Trust me."

"I do."

"Good. Then you won't mind me changing your bandage before you go snooze."

"I knew it. You were just trying to distract me so that you could play doctor on me again."

"You're not the only one with skills."

Both men burst out laughing.

* * *

"You're a whitelighter?"

Darren chose not to answer the teen's question.

"Go to sleep kid."

"Why won't you answer the question?"

"It's complicated."

"Tell me."

"…"

"Why not?"

"I told you to go to sleep."

"Fine."

* * *

Chris remained still as Andy unwound his bandage with expert hands.

"Do _you_ think there's another way to beat him?"

Andy was startled by the question. His eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"I don't know Chris. You know I'm not witch."

Chris nodded and went back to brooding.

"Did you get any messages from Bianca yet?"

Andy smiled, for once having good news.

"Yup. She's coming home soon Chris. If God wills it, tomorrow is the day."

Chris smiled in return, glad for the good message. Glad that his love would be returning to him once more.

* * *

The teen witch didn't go to sleep. He waited until the other was asleep and moved towards him, curiosity driving the use of his unique power.

"What are you doing kid?" Darren asked in the darkness, hearing the other's movement.

The teenager stopped only for a second. And then he made his move. Hurriedly, he reached for Darren and touched his forehead, thinking that now he'd get his answers. He didn't expect any of what he saw…

_He was in a room. Things were strewn all over the place. A man was standing above him, hands by his side, angry. He was little. That much was certain. Who was this man? But there was never a chance to find out. There were just angry, angry words and screams._

_Worthless orphan. Lazy brat. Stupid boy._

_And then the world turned red._

_He was older now. Maybe around his age, he couldn't tell. A cocky teen with a charming smile, a quick tongue and aptitude for trouble. There was another boy. Younger maybe, with soft brown hair and bright, green eyes. The other boy smiled, and now he smiled and there was friendship between them. A dinner at a manor, a family, and another boy who was his friend's brother. There was laughter and questions and turkey. Thanksgiving?_

_Time passed soon. The scene faded, as always happened in these visions. He was slightly older now. A year? Two? The other boy was sad. Sad and crying and in pain. His mother had died. Why? He didn't know. He was turning now, leaving._

_He was at that house again. In a small room, going through drawers and stuffing clothing into a bag. And the man was there. There was more screaming now. Both of them were yelling. Then he turns his back. The man makes his move. There's a hand around his throat, there's pain where he's kicked and beaten and its happened so many times before but now there's water and he's pushed under and under until he can't breathe anymore._

_He's in the sky now. There's people around him in silver robes and he learns so much there. Learns who he is and why he felt so connected to the other boy and his family. They won't tell him who his parents are but that's okay. He hates them for leaving him in the hands of the man, and all he wants to do is find quiet. _

_Then there's chaos. Have several years passed? It's a man dressed in black with dirty blonde hair and supremacy in his eyes. He offers power. But he wants peace. And the other knows something. Knows what he is. And he can't refuse. He tries and whatever connects them won't let him refuse. He throws him in a dark place. They come to persuade him with blows and pain until he's broken and has nothing more than to accept. He's betraying the boy, the boy who saved him when he was younger, but he has no choice. He hardens, and like lava, turns black. _

The teen is aware that he's crying now. He's aware of a hand that grips his arm so strongly, he's afraid it'll break. Darren is completely awake, eyes wide and angry at the mental invasion he's been forced to endure, sweating and shaking from the feeling. He shoves the kid away.

"Why did you do that?" He snarls out, voice deep with fury.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to see those things."

Darren lets out another yell, standing up and kicks something nearby. The little boy startles awake at the sounds of fighting and begins to cry softly.

"Didn't I tell you to go to sleep? What the hell did you think I meant huh? Answer me!"

Darren is ready to grab the teen and strangle him, grab him by the neck and throw him somewhere. _Dammit, I shouldn't even be here. _

"Get up. We need to keep going." Darren says instead, trying to keep his violent urges inside himself. He's aware of the kid crying and almost tells him to shut it. But he turns to the horse, which scares briefly because she can feel his rage.

"Come on, grab him and let's go."

* * *

Chris tries to sleep that night. _Without_ the aid of sleeping pills, like he usually has to use. His dreams are mostly happy, reminiscences of his childhood, perhaps brought on by the good news that Bianca is returning soon. Of course, the blatant absence of his father in such recollections is still a disappointed but it doesn't matter, not anymore. He saw her face again tonight. It bothers him that he rarely dreams of his mother anymore.

_Oh God mom. Why did you have to leave me?_

The tears come to his eyes as he remembers her. His beloved mother, the love she had for him and the way she made up for his father's deficiencies. And then something else. He remembers _him_. Wyatt is in this dream but only briefly. It's his friend that brings a smile to his face, the friend who preferred to be called by his middle name. His friend who left after Piper's devastating death. The memory brings more tears to his eyes.

_"I'm sorry Chris. But I have to go. I can't tell you where. You've always been there for me, and now I leave you when you need me the most. I have nothing to offer you... I can't comfort you... I can't. "_

The goodbye was short. He was so upset, so betrayed that he was leaving when he needed him the most. He remembers his angry words. Remembers the insult. And now he wonders whatever became of Darren Adrian Barker.

Chris would never suspect that his once best friend is now his brother's leading general and commander, his enemy.

Life is so full of bitter irony.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He manages to grumble out. "You're a teenager. Bound to do stupid things. Can't think fully. Right?"

The teen might have otherwise taken such words as profound insults. But this time he stays quiet, knowing he's in the wrong and that he owes this man his life and his brother's.

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Can you tell me yours?"

"…I…"

"Well?"

"My parents died when I was little. Because they were both witches, my brother and I were raised by the Rebels. I think we were born in the East. But I'm not sure."

"How did you end up all the way back here?"

"I sneaked into one of the Rebel military vehicles that were coming to Neutral Ground to bring supplies to a Rebel base. I thought I was ready to fight. I didn't know that my brother had followed me too."

There was a short pause.

"Then the base was attacked and we were taken prisoner. We managed to escape and set up another base where you found us."

"See? Bound to do stupid things. So…didn't the Rebels name you?"

"Yeah."

"Care to share?"

"You won't tell me _your_ name."

"I tell you my name if you tell me yours."

"My brother is David. I'm Christian. The Rebels said my parents were really religious. I guess that's why they gave me that name."

Darren was quiet for a few minutes, mulling the name over. _Christian. Chris_. The names were completely different. Yet he couldn't help but think of him. Oh the irony of this life. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He decided to try to change the subject.

"To honor them?"

"I guess. So what's your name?"

_Damn. So much for changing the subject. _"Don't got one."

"Yeah you do. I heard the other demon calling you something. Harren? Halren?"

"…"

"You said you'd tell me."

"I never told you when."

"You lied to me?"

"Perhaps."

The teen made an annoyed sound.

"You're acting like a kid."

"I'm bound to act this way remember?"

Darren determined that he liked Christian.

"Will you at least tell me…why you are here?"

The question was hard for Darren to answer. He chose not to.

"I mean, you _healed_ my brother. You're a whitelighter! Why do you…why do you work for _him_?"

Darren could feel the boy shudder. His answer was cold.

"You saw why didn't you?"

"…"

"I didn't have much choice."

"Why don't you come with us then?" The teen grew excited, envisioning all the things they could do together. "The Rebels would love to have a whitelighter! You could help us fight him! You'll like our base. We have all sorts of things. And good food too. There used to be this lady who cooked real good. After the way you rescued me and my brother, I'm sure they'd love to have you. My brother and I will vouch for you."

"You really think your people would accept me? What happens when they find out I worked for Wyatt? What then?"

Christian quivered at the mention of the name but continued bravely, ignoring the other's sarcastic tone.

"We can tell them. Tell them you're good. Whitelighters are angels right? Why wouldn't they forgive you?"

Darren froze for a moment. The concept of redemption was bitter-sweet for him. A sore spot in his self, something he sought fervently, but never quite found. And could never, ever find. Not after everything he'd done.

"I can't. Once he figures out where I am…He'd come after me. He'll never let me go. Its better that I stay where I belong kid. You, your brother, and everyone in that camp wouldn't be safe." _What if Chris was there? Wyatt would find him easily them. He'd kill Christian and David and Chris without blinking an eye._ "Besides, I'm not an angel. Never have been and never will be. Not now, not anymore. Not after everything I've done. You just don't know anything kid."

Darren spurred the horse into a light gallop, hoping that he'd made it clear to the teen that the conversation was over.

Christian was upset. Even though he'd known this would be the answer, he couldn't help but feel very miserable. He hugged his sleeping brother tighter in desperation, looking for words to express the unhappiness he felt at what was happening.

"This isn't fair."

"Nothing is fair kid. I learned that a long, long time ago."

* * *

They rode for what seemed like hours. Christian awoke with a start as they came to a stop. He could see the soft pink in the sky signaling that the sky was coming up. Had they traveled all night? He looked to the man then, noticing the tired look in his eyes. _Crap. I could've at least offered to drive the horse for a while. What a-_

"We're here."

Christian immediately looked around him, shaking his brother lightly.

"David, wake up. We're here."

David's eyes fluttered open and he looked around.

"We here Christian? I don't see anything. All I see is dirt everywhere."

Christian only saw that too, until he saw Darren pointing off to the East. He could make out the hazy outline of cliffs.

"There's a Rebel base there. I'm guessing they're still sleeping or something. When you get close enough to it, yell to them. You don't want to catch them by surprise. That's when people do stupid things. Tell them to head back East."

David asked timidly, "Will you be coming with us? I want you to."

"I can't." Darren answered, dropping off the horse gracefully. "I have to go back. I have no choice."

David nodded, trying not to cry even thought he'd heard the conversation last night, while they'd thought he had been sleeping.

Darren helped them off the horse and pushed a small pack into Christian's hands before climbing back on.

"There's water in there and some food. Make sure your brother eats something. I also put in some flares. If they try to attack you, send up two of the white ones followed by a red one. That's the Rebel signal for help. Make sure you tell them to head back East as soon as possible."

Christian was only able to move his head to show that he understood. He was trying hard not to shed tears. Darren saw this and his voice softened.

"It'll be all right kid. You're a good brother. Everything…Everything you saw, you need to forget about. You need to forget about me."

"You know I can't. Not after what you did for my brother. _For me_."

"Then try Christian."

Christian nodded again. Looking up at Darren in the good light for the first time made him realize just how young he was too. A question clogged his throat.

"You helped us…will he?...He'll hurt you won't he? He'll hurt you for what you've done."

"Don't worry about that. I'm strong enough. You need to be strong as well. For David."

David heard his name and looked up at the man who'd saved their lives. He could feel his emotions, though hazy, he could still make them out. The man was scared. Terrified. But there was a calm in him too. And caring. Amongst all the darkness and sadness he felt there, David found rays of love. Thinking quickly, David put his hand down his shirt and came up with a small chain around his neck. He remembered they'd told him it had been his mother's. They told him she'd worn it all the time, clutched it in her hands to pray for her boys and their safety. Now David tugged it off his neck and stuffed it into his brother's hand. Christian felt the smooth chain links and the small golden medal attached to it. He patted his brother's head and reached the object up to Darren.

"Here. Take this. We want you to have it. To thank you."

Darren took the object offered to him and grasped it inside his hand, not looking at what it was.

"You need to get going now. It might take you around an hour to get there. Take…take care ok?"

Christian took his brother's hand and gazed up at the man.

"Ok."

Darren spurred his horse and with a soft whistle got him to turn around.

"Oh and Christian? I know you're bound to, but try not to do anything stupid."

Darren looked at the brothers once more before galloping in the opposite direction, not looking back.

Christian could only smile as the tears won the battle and began to stream down his face. He turned around and began to walk with his brother to the cliffs, trying really hard to stop feeling so depressed but failing.

"Chris?"

"Yea David?"

"What was his name?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

"Will we see 'im again?"

"I don't know David. I don't know."

* * *

Darren felt the blood drip out of his mouth, running down his chin and onto his chest. Another brutal kick to the stomach forced him backwards, jerking the chains that bound him to the floor. The voices were slurred in the fog that surrounded him.

_"That's enough!"_

It was Zeal's voice. Furious and commanding. Darren felt a hand on his shoulder, steadying him. A concerned and tired face hovered in front of him.

Another demon spoke. Darren recognized it as one of the demons who'd overseen his punishment.

_"Lord Wyatt says to leave him alone, he's got another mission to complete tomorrow morning."_

_"I don't think he'll be up for anything for a couple of days."_

_"I don't care. Lord's orders."_

Zeal snarled and took the other demon by the throat

_"You'll get yours one day. And if it's by my hand, then better. Now go to the infirmary and fetch some bandages and alcohol. Like it or not, that is still your commander, so you'd better move fast before I leave you in a worse state than he is in!"_

Darren heard the scuffle of feet. Things swam into focus. Zeal pressed something into his hand.

"Lord Wyatt, he…He says you can keep it."

Darren gazed at his palm, recognizing the object that the brothers had given him days ago. It was bloody, but he could still make out the image and words on the medallion. He burst out laughing, earning him a worried glance from his friend and sharp, shooting pangs that traveled up and down his chest.

"What's so funny commander Halner?"

Darren looked at the trinket once more, marveling at his recognition of the engraving and at his memory for remembering such a thing in the first place.

_Saint Jude, patron saint of lost causes._

"My life is so ironic Zeal. So, so ironic."

"I think they've banged you up too much sir."

Darren looked at him and saw another statement in his eyes.

"Whatever you want to say to me, say it now."

"Well sir…I believe I told you not to go and do something stupid."

Darren laughed again, accepting the other's help at removing the chains.

"You and me both Zeal. You and me both."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hopefully this answers some questions as to who Darren is. Next chapter starts off with the future, where Chris sees Bianca again. Then, we move back to te present, where Chris and Darren will not be getting along so well. Also, next chapter is Chriss-centric. And I believe that in 2 more chapters, Darren's identity will be revealed!! **


	10. Plan of Attack

**New Chapter! Yay! Anyways, the _next_ chapter will be coming sometime later today (hopefully) or tomorrow, in thanks for all your infinite patience with my spotty updating. Furthermore, as promised, this chapter has its main focus on the neurotic oh-so-lovable Chris Perry/Halliwell. And Darren's identity (for the most part) will be revealed very soon.**

**Again, thank you to all reviewers and story-alerters. All I can ask is that these numbers increase! Thou shalt multiply!**

* * *

_Future-2024_

Chris groaned and awoke, sitting up quickly and regretting it when a sharp pang traveled through his chest.

"I thought I told you to take it easy." Came Andy's voice from the side of the bed. Chris's head snapped to look at him and then traveled to the woman who was standing behind the young doctor. Chris was filled with familiar warmth as he gazed at her.

"Bianca…" He mumbled softly, not trusting his eyes at that particular moment.

Bianca smiled at him as she walked forward, sitting down on the bed.

"Well, I have other patients to attend to." Andy interjected, leaving promptly, a huge grin on his face. "Don't strain those ribs Chris."

Chris rolled his eyes at his friend and threatened to ground him with the jug of water next to his bed if he didn't stop making stupid inferences.

Andy laughed as he went out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

Bianca turned back to Chris and immediately threw her arms around him, mindful of not jostling him too much.

Chris was then completely unprepared for the wallop he received on his ear.

"Ow. What was that for?" Chris whined lowly, pretending to be hurt.

"For getting injured you idiot." The laughter left her eyes, replaced by an anxious seriousness. "I told you to be careful Chris. One of these days you won't get so lucky and…" Bianca trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

Chris took her into his arms again.

"I'll be fine Bianca. You know me. I'm invincible, remember? Besides you're in as much danger as I am."

"Maybe so but _he's _not looking for me specifically Chris. You need to take care. I know he's your brother, but you _know_ he won't hesitate to do whatever it takes to get what he wants."

Chris nodded solemnly, swallowing thickly at the thought. Bianca noticed his discomfort and changed the subject.

"Well now that I'm here…" She leaned against him, placing a tender kiss on his lips then pulling back to grin at him mischievously. "Let's see how those bandages hold up…"

Chris grinned at her.

"You _know_ what Andy will do to me if something happens to them right?"

"Who says he has to know?"

Chris laughed as Bianca's hands ran up and down his chest, tickling the sensitive skin.

"Fine. But I'll tell him it was _your_ idea."

Bianca replied by kissing him again.

* * *

_Present Time_

Chris was sleeping blissfully when a loud thud startled him into wakefulness.

_Damn it!_

The now very angry witchlighter lifted his head up and his weary eyes focused on…

None other than Darren Halner.

_What the hell does that nuisance want now?_

"Uh hello," _You flipping moron _"I'm trying to sleep. Besides, how the hell did you get my door open?"

Darren grinned at him, holding up the copper item triumphantly.

"Key. Piper gave it to me when I went to the manor this morning."

"_This _morning?" Chris turned to look at the clock propped up on the small, cluttered night table.

_Wow. Eight. This son of a-_

"I wasn't sure at what time we're supposed to be up and what not, but hey, demons don't care much for time you know?"

_-woke me up so damn early._

"Yeah, well, we're not going to be doing anything productive without some rest so get out of my room and go back to your cot or whatever it is that Leo set up for you."

"Elder Leo."

"What?"

"_Elder _Leo. Elders are very important magical beings. I find it respectfully correct to address them as such." Darren put out smugly.

Chris wanted to telekinetically toss the whitelighter against something. He wanted to say that _Elder Leo _deserved no respect for abandoning his family and failing to come and save his mom and-

Chris cut himself off. He didn't need to think about that right now.

"Look, whatever, ok? Just go back out there and give me some time to get ready all right?"

Darren nodded, flashed another smile and left promptly, slamming the door behind him.

_What a clumsy goody "I call him elder" fake, idiotic, incompetent…ugh!_

Now in a bad mood, Chris growled at no one in particular and began to get out of bed.

* * *

The task was almost accomplished until he used his bad arm. A horrible pain had him leaning on his bed in less than a second. Chris drew in breath through his nose, trying to calm the horrid stinging sensation that enveloped him. Finding another reason to hate his day, Chris came to the realization that he needed healing fast; otherwise he might just end up collapsing in front of the Charmed Ones. He briefly entertained the thought of asking Darren to heal him. Yup, asking that smug, perfect little whitelighter to heal a wound that wasn't even supposed to be there in the first place.

_Yeah. No way was that going to happen. _Chris would rather it kept hurting.

* * *

Darren chuckled as he left the room. This was just so much _fun._ Darren tossed the key up into the air and caught it expertly, tired of acting so awkwardly clumsy in front of everyone. He was tempted to do it again when he heard Chris curse from the other side of the door. Darren stopped grinning.

_Well Chris, can't do anything to help you this time, dude. You're on your own with this one. At least until you ask for help. Or collapse. Whichever comes first. _

Darren was irritated at being unable to do anything. But if he wanted his plan to work out without any hitches, a few concessions had to be made.

"For the greater good." He said bitterly, to no one in particular.

* * *

Chris had finally finished getting ready, making sure his arm was wrapped up securely, when a loud knock vibrated on his door.

"You ready yet? Piper said she'd let us join breakfast if we get there early!"

Though the thought of his mother's cooking was enough to make him salivate, Chris was only growing more annoyed with Darren the Angelic Clutz. Seriously annoyed.

_First he drops in like nothing, messes up everything by coming to stay with me then gets on my case with his irritating, over-accomplishing, butt-kissing attitude. _

"I'm almost out. Quit bothering me so much okay? I'm sure Piper won't _not_ let us eat if we aren't there at freaking 9 A.M. sharp."

"Fine. But if we're late, it's your entire fault. It's important to be timely you know."

Chris mimicked the other with a screwed up expression on his face.

He _had_ to find a way to get rid of him. The whitelighter was too curious, naïve and overall annoying for his own good.

Soon. Or Chris might just end up strangling him. Maybe he could send him to Valhalla?

* * *

A flurry of white-blue orbs signaled the arrival of both whitelighters at the manor. Chris immediately moved into the kitchen, leaving Darren behind.

Darren didn't mind in the least. He was too busy trying to sense whether the resident brat was hanging around nearby. If that was the case, he needed to be extra careful with his shields, thoughts and behavior in general. If the kid was upstairs still sleeping then he could relax a little and actually enjoy the meal. Darren remembered Piper's cooking with nostalgia, the fondest memory of her being when she taught him (over a course of weeks of course, he was no chef prodigy) to cook. Darren smiled as he remembered afterschool afternoons spent in the manor kitchen, spending time there as Chris's friend, both boys elbow deep in a mixture of some sorts, whilst Piper went around checking on their progress and-

"Hello! Earth to Darren! Dude, we're supposed to sit down now, stay out of the clouds please. You're the one that _insisted_ on being early." Chris snapped at him, leaving the hall with an annoyed huff and returning to the kitchen.

Darren regained his composure and joined the rest of the Halliwells in the kitchen.

* * *

"Mmn, this smells great Piper!" Phoebe complimented, forking a couple of pancakes and sticking them onto her plate. Paige made a grab for the scrambled eggs as Piper set down two mugs of coffee in front of both Chris and Darren. Thankful for the caffeine boost, Darren immediately set to emptying his cup. Chris was much more reluctant to participate, the actions too much an illusion of what he'd experienced for real in the past. The memories the scene brought up were a painful reminder of everything that he'd lost.

Darren sensed Chris's pain and did his best to ignore it. He had enough emotions to work through without channeling the same conflicted feelings from Chris. Darren promptly and totally turned his receptors off, feeling immediately relieved at the temporary fix. Shut downs of this kind didn't last long enough in his opinion.

"Come on, eat! I made enough for everyone."

Wanting to please Piper, both brooding young men reached for the plate of pancakes at the same time. Chris's hand brushed Darren's and for a moment, what had eluded him yesterday suddenly caught up to Chris, dancing so close to his conscious that he could almost reach for it and then—the feeling vanished suddenly and Darren was looking at him with a disconcerted smile, holding the plate of food in front of him.

"Whoops. Didn't mean to grab for it at the same time. Guess we both like pancakes huh?"

Darren plopped a generous serving of the floppy circles onto Chris's plate with his fork, before Chris could protest.

Having once again failed to catch what his mind was hiding from him, Chris's annoyance only grew at the whitelighter's seemingly careless and presumptuous tone.

"No problem. Just stay away from my plate." Chris grumbled, grabbing the eggs and putting a spoonful on his plate. Darren shrugged and took the plate once Chris was done.

"Well guys, we have a big agenda today." Phoebe announced, hoping to diffuse the palpable tension that was growing between the two whitelighters. "The biggest thing is to get rid of one Replica demon."

"Leo took Wyatt up to Magic School this morning and we placed all other engagements on hold to give us enough time to vanquish him." Piper joined in. "You two will be coming along. Who knows when we'll need a whitelighter? This being your first time with us, Darren, just make sure to be there for backup but try to stay out of the way as much as possible."

"Oh sure, Mrs. Halliwell."

Piper flushed a little. "Just call me Piper. 'Mrs. Halliwell' just makes me feel…"

"Old?" Paige supplied, turning to look at Darren. "Same goes for me."

"And me!" Phoebe interjected. "And just call Chris whatever he told you to call him. Leo too. Did you guys sleep well last night?"

"Oh I did, until I was rudely awoken early this morning." Chris hissed, sending a pointed glare at Darren.

"Apologies. I wasn't sure at what time we were expected to be at the manor to fulfill our duties."

Piper laughed. "You're earliness this morning surprised me a little, I admit. Just be here at a reasonable time. Not too early, or late. We'll call you if we truly need anything."

Darren nodded his acknowledgement and stuck a spoonful of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"This breakfast is really good Piper."

"Thank you Darren. I'm glad you like it."

Chris shot him a look of pure envy and dislike, clearly warning him to knock it off.

Darren took the hint.

"So, Chris, care to tell us a little more about your future?"

Chris visibly paled and Darren struggled not to choke on his coffee.

"I thought I already told you. I _can't_ tell you anything because of future consequences. Stop asking."

Phoebe grinned. "You know I will, you'll eventually tell me, oh mysterious Chris. I have my ways."

Chris rolled his eyes and went back to eating, glancing at Darren every once in a while as the conversation became mundane. Darren got along well with the sisters (compared to his own awkward relationship with them) and Chris couldn't help but feel a little angry that they were accepting this _stranger_ more readily than him, a Halliwell. Not that they knew that of course, but that was beside the point. And the whitelighter was taking every opportunity to get them to like him, agreeing with them on everything and being an overall A-class suck up. Chris's eyes narrowed as he remembered that he _hated_ people like that.

Darren offering to pick up the table was the last straw and Chris acted before he could fully think through it. One minute he was sitting there peacefully and the next he had moved his foot ever so slightly so that Darren the Angel of Clumsy tripped and sent a plate flying in a graceful arc.

An inexplicable feeling of shame washed over him but was quickly traded for the task of stifling laughter.

_That's what you get for being such a nuisance, Darren Halner._

* * *

Darren was aware that Chris was growing to dislike him more and more. And while he contemplated ways to speed up such a process, he neglected to pay attention to his footing, this time _truly_ earning the name of ungraceful. The plate he'd been standing up with promptly flew out of his hands and landed on the floor with a crash. The sound hurt his ears and responding out of childhood instinct he immediately apologized and tried to pick up the broken pieces.

Piper groaned at the loss of _yet_ another plate while Phoebe and Paige stood up simultaneously, accepting Darren's apology and offering to finish cleaning up while Darren cleaned his shirt clean of the mess that had been splattered there only a few seconds ago.

"Sorry. I wasn't really paying attention. I can be clumsy sometimes…" Darren admitted sheepishly, trying to hide the fact that he'd just cut his hand on one of the shards of ceramic. _Damnit. _

"Its fine Darren," Piper finally said, standing up with a small, but amused sigh. "Things around here get broken all the time. That plate was not the first to die."

Phoebe chuckled as she moved to get the broom and the pan.

"Yup. Wasn't really your fault. We can _all_ be a little clumsy sometimes." Chris supplied, earning a soft glare from Paige, who was silently telling him to quit fighting.

"Sorry, again…I'll just go to the bathroom to get cleaned up then."

"Bathroom's in the hall."

"Thanks."

Darren left the room as fast as possible. The sound the broken plate had made had jarred awake the memories he tried to suppress. The instinct to clean up the mess as soon as possible was just proof that he had become careless and dropped the act, even if only for a moment. Letting the act slip was unacceptable. Totally dangerous and compromising. So Darren quickly shut and locked the door of the bathroom, and ran the water, immediately setting his cut hand underneath it, trying to figure out the best way to hide the small injury.

The fact that his hand was still bleeding was one peculiarity that endangered everything. Because Darren Halner, whitelighter extraordinaire, _couldn't _heal himself.

* * *

Darren finished washing his shirt (and his hand) and ventured back out, careful to let the long sleeves of his shirt cover the slight cut on his palm. He felt a hint of anger towards Chris, who he knew by now, had tripped him, but the feeling only lasted a few minutes. Now he just needed to get rid of the wound on his hand and he'd be fine.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Chris said sarcastically, standing up from the table and carrying his plate to the sink. Phoebe was cleaning up the last bits of broken plate on the ground while Paige and Piper were taking the rest of the tableware to the sink.

"Sure, Chris. We'll do it straight away." Paige grumbled, still sorry for having missed her date the day before.

"Well, we got everything ready, potions, spell, whitelighters…"

"I agree with Chris. I have a big deadline for tomorrow at the paper, and if I don't make it…" Phoebe shuddered to prove her point.

"Hey, I want my baby back here so stop complaining. You ready to go Darren?"

Darren shambled into the kitchen slowly, a hesitant smile on his face.

"Yup, got my shirt all cleaned up. But we're going to have to wait a little while. The Greater Powers are calling me right now."

"Ugh. Make it quick. And see if they know something about this situation too."

Darren nodded and orbed.

* * *

Chris sat back down with a huff. _He better hurry up before I go up there and yank his butt back down here. _The fact that a steady pain was beating in his arm only served to increase his anxiousness. _And I better get my research started soon. I want to know everything about this guy. Maybe there's something in his past I can use to blackmail him into leaving..._

* * *

Darren appeared before Alyssa in a hurry. She glared at him as she arrived, having seen what had happened from the skies. Her gaze softened when she noticed the slight panic that still lingered in his eyes.

"Just be more careful." The Greater Power said gently, but sternly, taking his hand into hers and healing it.

Darren nodded and orbed back to the manor.

* * *

"Well finally. Any interesting news?"

Darren pointedly ignored Chris.

"The Greater Powers don't foresee any heavy danger from this undertaking. They can't tell me anything of course, but they seemed pretty sure that we'd be okay. They feel better about it knowing and Chris and I will be there to heal."

A silence went over the room.

"What?"

"Chris can't heal." Piper stated, sending a suspicious look to the whitelighter in question. Chris shrank under the eyes on him, particularly the searching gaze of the woman who didn't know she was his mother.

"Not my fault powers develop slowly in the future. Now can we please get on with the mission at hand?"

The deflective argument was weak but no one said anything to the contrary. Darren didn't give them the chance, though he couldn't help but think that the opposite was true.

"Well, that seems plausible I guess. But I agree that we _should _start on the mission. We don't know how long it will take."

The Charmed Ones agreed with a nod and Paige clapped her hands. "All right then! Now who's orbing us there?"

* * *

**Another chapter, come and gone...And the next chapter; action, revelations, more fighting, but some friendship as well.**

**Remember to Review!!**


	11. Lamb or Wolf?

**Quick update huh? Well this is to help you hold out while I advance towards my winter break! **

**Again, thank you to all reviewers and story-alerters. All I can ask is that these numbers increase...or no update, mwa-ha-ha .\/.**

* * *

The Charmed Ones, Chris and Darren reformed in the dark caves of the Underworld.

"According to the book the Replica demon likes to share his demonic domain with lesser demons."

"Well then, we'll just be sure to stick together and vanquish the ones that come against us."

"Any other points we should know?" Phoebe asked, glancing around the area, interrupting Paige's and Piper's discussion.

"Just to be careful." Darren interjected, moving forward and surveying the area cautiously. He used his senses to 'look' around the place, finding that there were many exits and winding passageways. Not good at all. If they split up-

"Watch out!"

Darren moved quickly as an energy ball zoomed towards the group. Paige tried deflecting it with her powers but nothing happened, and a horrified Phoebe pulled her out of the way just in time. Piper took the time to blast the solitary demon, not even getting a chance to confirm that it was a replica.

"What the hell?"

The happening having awoken a hint of dreadful suspicion, Chris tried to form an orb and found that he couldn't.

Darren observed the scene with growing anxiety. _Damn. This is not good at all… _And then Darren made an unknowing mistake. He tried to orb out of the underworld, and suddenly felt a force pulling him in another direction mid-orb, before he could so much as warn anyone.

* * *

Chris cursed as he found he couldn't form an orb.

"Are your powers working Paige?"

Paige groaned with frustration. "No. Can you guys use your powers?"

Piper tried to blow up a nearby rock. Much to their surprise, it burst into millions of smaller pieces.

"Well that answers my question."

Puzzled, Chris decided that he would try to orb out of the underworld. Perhaps weaker magic was being blocked by the Replica demon.

He never noticed Darren was gone.

He felt the familiar gentle disintegration into a million living, blue globes and then- a violent pull sent him reeling somewhere else.

_Fuck…_

* * *

"Chris? Chris!" Piper panicked as the blue orbs disappeared erratically before they'd had a chance to rise.

"I don't think he can hear us Piper. And I don't think Darren is coming either," Phoebe spoke, finally calling attention to the fact that their second whitelighter was nowhere to be seen. "Someone or something is blocking whitelighter powers in the cave. And that same _thing _or person is redirecting orbs."

Phoebe quickly went closer to her sisters, aware of the danger now that she'd talked through the evil preparation.

"They planned this. To split us up, leave us without a whitelighter."

"What am I, chopped liver?"

"I hate to say this," Piper cut into Paige's rant, grimacing, "But I think you're right."

And just like that the entire situation had grown a whole lot more complicated.

"We still have the Power of Three," Paige stated defiantly, "They were probably hoping that _I_ would be the one to orb out."

"The best we can do now is find the Replica demon and hope that those two will be all right."

"I hope they can get over their fighting and actually work together for once."

Phoebe snorted. "Chris and Darren are like polar opposites.

Piper nodded quickly as she hears a sound to her left, her movements alerting the sisters to the imminent danger.

"Yeah well, they're going to have to learn to get along. "

* * *

"Really? You _didn't _notice that I was gone?"

"Yeah well you could have said something. And why the hell were you trying to orb out anyways?"

_You little coward. _Chris thinks angrily, glaring at the whitelighter he had reformed next to.

"I was trying to see if we _could_. We _can_ but we just can't go anywhere we _want_." Darren grumbled. "And now we're separated from the sisters and they have no one to heal them. Just great."

"Shut up and do something. We can probably find them again."

Darren was about to reply when another unexpected attack sent him seeking cover.

The energy ball spiraled straight at Chris. He could have probably deflected it with his witch powers. But that probability was untested as he orbed once more, deciding that being separated even further was a lesser evil than revealing to Darren, of all people, that he wasn't _just_ a whitelighter.

* * *

Darren cursed loudly as he observed Chris orb to stave off the attack. He knew full well that the witchlighter could have deflected the assault easily with his witch powers but understood the need to keep certain things secret especially something like magical powers.

Darren stiffened as the demon followed Chris, sending him a glare beforehand to warn him that someone would soon be dropping by for him as well.

_Bring it on. _Darren thought determinedly, though a steady fear is growing in his gut, knowing that the demon only went after Chris because it sensed he was injured. _What if Chris gets hurt even more? _And perhaps momentarily most important, _What will I have to do to keep him safe?_

Darren's questions were answered minutes later as a sharp stinging rose in his left arm, warning him that Chris was in danger…

* * *

Chris reformed into another dimly lit cave area, head reeling from being jerked around so much mid-orb.

He stumbled harshly, the pain in his arm flaring up blindingly as he lurched into a cave wall, using it for support.

"Well, well, well…" A sneering pair of laughs resounded in the cave and Chris froze for only a moment.

"Look who decided to stop by…Tell me _whitelighter,_ are you lost?"

* * *

Darren appeared in the same cave as Chris through his own means only moments later, immediately feeling a growing sense of panic when he saw that three demons (the one who'd followed Chris earlier amongst them now) were crowding around the wounded witchlighter.

_This was most definitely not the plan._

Darren intervened with a loud whistle. "Hey Chris, what gives leaving me all alone like that?"

"We just keep getting luckier and luckier today. Who appointed such careless and stupid _little boys to be whitelighters?"_

Darren seethes at the comment, ignoring Chris's frustrated yells that he's stupid for following him here.

"You idiot! What are you doing?"

"Rescuing you apparently. Are you wounded?" Darren asks shortly, pulling the witchlighter with him behind some low boulders that provide a sorry excuse for cover.

Chris hissed softly as Darren pulled him by his injured arm. _You little shi-_

"You _are_ hurt aren't you? What happened?"

Darren knows the answers to his own questions, but he makes them anyway, all the while applying more pressure to the arm in his hands, feeling slightly guilty as Chris wrestles with the pain. _Just a little bit more and he'll be out in minute. Then I can take care of these fools without worrying about blowing my cover._

"Stop pulling me around! I can take care of myself."

"So who do we kill first?" One of the demons asked, interrupting their brewing fight, coming closer with the other two replicas.

"Does it matter? They're both defenseless, little _lambs _come to play in the wolves' den."

The replicas chuckled cruelly.

"Lamb my ass, just get near me and see what happens to you." Chris spat out, trying to figure out the best way to get rid of Darren in order to use his witch powers. Maybe intentionally let him get hurt?

Chris dismissed that plan immediately. He didn't like the new whitelighter much but he _would not_ endanger the life of another being, especially an innocent one. Especially one that was on his side.

Darren though, had no such qualms, and when a demon shot an energy ball at them, the whitelighter pulled Chris down harshly, combining the pressure on the other's injured arm with a decidedly strong blow to the head, all the while making sure it looked like an accident.

_Sorry Chris, but I can't turn into the wolf when I'm supposed to be playing the lamb. At least not while you're around._

Chris felt the pain engulf his arm and then him, and then something- the boulder? The ground? - connect soundly with his head.

Before the darkness consumed him, Chris wondered how they'd now make it out _alive_, and how just ridiculously clumsy Darren was to get him knocked out in such way.

A hint of suspicion gnawed at him as well but then there was nothing but black…

* * *

"Well look at that. Didn't know whitelighters were such clumsy oafs."

"Yup. Took care of that one for us?"

"Sure you're not on our side, kid?"

_Not really. _Darren thought ruthlessly, feeling the anger slowly tear at his self-control. But if he could avoid further conflict _maybe, just maybe_ he could keep from revealing his secret just a little bit longer.

"How about we reach a compromise? We're just whitelighters. What could you possible gain by killing us?"

The replicas laughed at the proposal.

"We're not reaching any deals."

"And frankly…"

"Killing you will be _so much fun!"_

"Fine then," Darren rumbled threateningly, tensing his muscles and preparing for a fight, though still projecting an image of helplessness. _Keep Chris safe at all costs._ "Have it your way."

Darren grinned then, baring his teeth. The replica demons were momentarily taken aback by the cruel smile.

And then they smiled themselves. _These whitelighters were certainly amusing_. Maybe they could play with them a little before delivering their end. Replicas Seven, Eight and Nine bristled with anticipation.

_There's no way out whitelighter. Not for you or your little friend._

* * *

_So much for the plan._ Darren pondered, dodging an energy ball, making sure to keep an eye on all three demons. Another one threw him off balance slightly and the small trip-up was enough time for one of the replicas to move towards the boulder, towards the unconscious and injured Chris.

_Oh no you don't._

Darren moved towards the demon, intent on stopping him. An energy ball zoomed towards him, the thrower beaming savagely at the thought that the fight was about to end and then- Darren had no choice.

He whirled around suddenly, calmly reached for the energy ball coming at him, and caught it in one powerful swipe.

The replicas only stood there in transfixed awe, utterly surprised at what had occurred in front of their very eyes. The whitelighter _shouldn't _have been able to that.

A shocked silence fills the cavern and Darren broke it with a triumphant leer, tossing the energy ball back and forth between his hands expertly,

"Didn't think I could do _that_, now did'ja?"

And before the shocked demonic beings could respond, _their_ own energy ball was launched back at them. By a whitelighter.

"What the hell are you?" Replicas Seven and Nine ask, simultaneously taking cover, wincing when Eight isn't so lucky.

"Do you really want to know?"

* * *

This isn't the whitelighter Nine had seen before. No, _this_ whitelighter vaults over boulders elegantly, landing on his feet after dodging attacks with almost animalistic reflexes. He glares at them, insults them lewdly and without pause. Mercilessly throwing their own attacks back at them, he seemed so at ease with fighting, as if he'd engaged in combat for most of his life.

"We need to take him out right now." Nine growls at Seven, launching a success of energy balls.

"Maybe he can't attack, just deflect."

"You really think so?" Darren says at them haughtily, appearing beside them before they have a chance to even notice.

"Guess I have to make myself clear."

And now Darren takes off his cover for the first time since he's landed in this time and place. His jet black hair covers the most revealing marks of his facial genetics, though they can both see small hints of what lies behind the dark locks.

But the most noticeable change occurs on the most exposed parts of his skin-the whitelighter's hands.

A red and black tattoo of two intertwined snakes sits on the top of his right hand, placed near his thumb, a symbol they know well to mean a position of power. In their _own_ race at least.

A fact which sends Seven reeling back, fear now growing in his chest. He knows he has to report this to the Main, the Master demon. Such knowledge could be very useful in determining a weakness for this unprecedented threat. So while Nine is busy fighting him, Replica Seven uses the last of his duplicative power and makes a copy of himself. Done with so little time, the copy is but a shadow of a demon, mostly powerless. But it is enough to carry on the knowledge should he perish, something which becomes more likely as the stranger easily defeats Nine.

Darren advances towards him now, deflecting energy balls as they move around their private battlefield.

Seven realizes the other whitelighter is the key to winning or at least securing escape so he moves towards the fallen magical being.

Darren is only more enraged by this and advances quickly. Seven takes his chance then. Throwing a round of energy balls, he pulls out an athame, finally succeeding in injuring the other on the side on his third try.

Darren flinches briefly at the wound and pretends to be more injured than he is.

And then when the demon comes closer to finish him…

Replica Seven bursts into screaming flames, stabbed in the chest with his own weapon.

_That was close_.

Darren immediately rushed to Chris, to make sure that he was still out of it and hadn't heard or seen anything that he wasn't supposed to. _Which is everything but oh well. We need to get out of here._

Darren was about to shoulder Chris's weight when he heard a soft noise.

It was barely there. Maybe it was nothing. But he'd heard _something_. And he couldn't run the risk of leaving behind a witness.

_Come out, come out, wherever you are…_

* * *

The newly made replica hid very silently in the shadows. Possessing the same knowledge and memories of its creator, it knew to hide and wait until the threat was gone. Only then would he be able to safely return to the Main Replica and report this astounding news.

He could wait here all day, while the whitelighter had only a few hours before his friend would certainly perish. The demon was willing to bet that it wasn't a chance the other would take.

All he had to do was wait, ever so patiently and th-

A hand wrapped around his throat prevented further thought.

* * *

_The bastard made sure to leave someone behind. I really hope this is the last time I have to use my powers, things could get complicated. Just imagine what would happen if this little fight gets out. I'd be so totally screwed-_

Darren paused his train of thought as he finally located the demon.

_Gotcha._

* * *

"Thought you'd get away huh?"

Darren brought out the replica by the scruff of the neck. The replica fought back, though his weakened copy status made sure that he was at a total disadvantage.

"Well, now that I've found you, let's have a little chat."

Darren pushed the demon against that wall, putting pressure on the other's throat.

"What do you say you tell me if there are any more of you fine devils, copies, and whatnots?"

The replica remained silent, transfixed by the impossibly coal-black eyes of the being that held him.

_This was no whitelighter…_

"I am though. I can orb. Heal too, if you care to know. What's the matter? Did I read your mind?"

The replica began to shiver now. He was weak. The creature that was holding him now was clearly dominant. In control. Perhaps a deal…

"But now that we're on the subject of me, you want me to tell you _what _I am?"

The demon regained his voice now, the words spilling from his mouth in an attempt to distract.

"When the witches find out that you're an impostor, you will be done for, _Darren, _whatever you are. Your friend'll find out too. See what happens when they all do."

Darren growled at him, a warning to be quiet. He craned his neck forward, staring into the replica's eyes.

The replica noticed then what freed itself of the shirt, of the many other necklaces and trinkets that were no doubt its companions as it hung from Darren's neck.

It was small and chipped slightly, but there was no denying what it was. A scrying crystal.

_Impossible._

"Impossible? Tell you what's impossible." Darren gave him a feral smile, conjuring an athame in an abrupt flick of the wrist, holding it to the replica's neck.

"You surviving this to tell anyone about my…_differences. Or_ to hurt my charge over there_._"

Perhaps the replica demon no longer cared if it died or not. The knowledge was still breathtaking to behold. _A child of witch and of demon and of angel…to die with such knowledge is not so bad indeed. _

The replica's only regret as the blade ended its life was not having been able to share the information.

* * *

**Quick recap;**

**Chris is injured, out at the moment, in love with Bianca, strongly dislikes Darren and is keeping his identity very secret. He also has no idea that Darren is from the future.**

**The Charmed Ones are fighting the Replica Demons and they would have a coronary if they ever found out Darren's secret.**

**Leo is in Elder Land with Wy and he too would have a coronary if he learned about Darren's _differences_.**

**And Darren is a whitelighter, demon, and witch kind of guy. **

**And if you want to know the other secret (which he doesn't know himself either) you can figure it out now (you can look at a little riddle I left you in earlier chapters to help you decipher the truth :D)**

**Remember to Review!! IMPORTANT!**


	12. Future Dangers

**Winter break!! And Christmas is soon! So await a Christmas-y chapter next! **

**Again, thank you to all reviewers and story-alerters. All I can ask is that these numbers increase...or no update, mwa-ha-ha .\/.**

* * *

"Dammit Chris, carrying you isn't exactly my idea of fun you know?"

Darren paused abruptly and the dead-weight Chris was launched forward, almost hitting the ground.

"Whoa there partner! Don't go tripping all over the place now."

Darren set Chris on the ground gently, propping him against some rocks, frowning at the witchlighter's pale and feverish face. Making sure the disguise charm spell was back on, Darren reached a hand to Chris's forehead and placed it there softly, feeling the heat radiating from the skin.

Chris's eyes shot open at that exact moment.

_Oh crap._

* * *

Chris felt himself coming back to wakefulness slowly. He was dimly aware of someone supporting him and then of almost falling flat on his face. A strong hand snaked itself around his arm (the uninjured one, thank heaven) and pulling him up before he could meet the ground. Someone propped him up on something hard and then there was a hand on his forehead.

Chris hated it when people touched him. Most especially when he was just waking up and vulnerable. And he had no idea just _who_ had a hand on his head.

His green eyes popped open immediately, focusing on…_Darren._

Just great.

"What happened?"

"Well…The demons attacked, you got knocked out cold and they're now after us. Nice little summary huh?"

"They're after us?"

"Yup. I'm guessing they don't like their prey orbing all over the place. I'm pretty sure they're searching for us as we speak. So we need to get up and _go_." Darren lied easily.

Chris glared at him and tried to stand. His head hurt like hell, his arm was on fire and he wobbled shakily on his legs.

"What're you looking at?" He bit out, looking at Darren, threatening him to call out his obvious weak state.

"We don't have all day." Darren responded, grabbing Chris's uninjured arm and tossing it over his shoulder. Chris was about to protest but kept quiet when Darren gave him a look.

"You know you're about my size?"

Darren grunted his response as they began to walk.

"That makes you short for your age."

Chris snickered when Darren demonstrated that he was pissed at the comment.

"What, no comeback?"

_Thought so, Mr. Halner._

* * *

"I see you witches have found me. Took you long enough." The Replica Demon sneered at them.

"Well that's a first. Demons aren't usually so eager to get vanquished."

Paige grinned at Phoebe's comment.

"It truly is an honor to see I've garnered the attention of the Charmed Ones. Though I might be inclined to make the battle a bit more…" The Replica Demon divided himself right before their eyes, replicating himself into several more copies, "_even_."

"Bring it. We can handle all you've got."

* * *

"So, how do think we'll find our way out of here?"

"No idea."

"Oh, so you're making me walk around in circles?"

_Actually, we _both_ know the Underworld like the back of our hands so just shut up, Chris._

"Well, do _you_ have a better idea?"

"Not really."

"Good. Then shut it."

"We'll just have to wait until the sisters vanquish the demon then. You sure the Greater Powers didn't mention any grave danger?"

"Positive."

_Don't worry, Chris. Your mom will be all right. They're fighting him as we speak._

* * *

"Well then, I concede defeat."

The Replica Demon glared at them with a leering smile, backing away from the battlefield and the three sisters that now had him surrounded.

"Just remember I won't be the last to gain entrance into your beloved home."

Piper paused in her motion to say the Power of Three spell, narrowing her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

The demon smiled, looking beyond them into the shadows of the cavern.

"You'll see what I mean soon enough."

"Enough with the mind games. Let's do it Piper, we need to find Chris and Darren."

Phoebe nodded her approval and took her sister's hands as the spell spilled out of their mouths in a tone full of power.

"The Power of Three will set us free.

The Power of Three will set us free.

The Power of Three…"

* * *

A muffled screech reached Darren's and Chris's ears. Both young men turned to look at each other, surprise flying across both their faces.

"I guess we must have been closer than we thought."

"See? I wasn't leading you around in circles."

* * *

The Charmed Ones turned to look from the pile of ash to a new sound at one of the many entrances to the cave.

Piper raised her hands instantly, ready to blast away.

"Hold it, Piper, I'm sensing Chris."

Sure enough, Chris and Darren appeared seconds later, the neurotic whitelighter being supported by the newest addition to their team.

"Whoa. What happened to you two?"

"Long story." Darren muttered, then looking at them with a bright smile. "Demon gone?"

"Yup. He's over there. Course now he's a pile of ashes." Piper answered, walking forward with her sisters.

"Ooh, Chris you're bleeding." Paige said with a wince, gazing at Chris's head.

Chris rolled his eyes towards his arm, failing to see any signs of the crimson liquid. Knowing the action was the perfect moment to bring attention to Chris's hidden injury, Darren spoke quickly.

"You injured your arm too?"

Chris's head shot up, meeting the whitelighter's with great frustration and anger.

"Wait, Chris, you hurt your arm and you didn't tell us?"

"Can we discuss this some other time please? I probably have a concussion and I'm not in the mood for 20 Questions."

"Fine. But we _are_ talking more about this young man."

Chris groaned but knew better than to argue with Piper. _Damn you Darren!_

* * *

"Hold it up Chris, I'm not playing."

"Does it look like I am?"

Darren huffed and lifted Chris's arm a bit higher, beginning to peel back the sleeve. _Maybe I did put a little too much pressure before I knocked him out…_

"Ow."

"Deal with it. You could have had me heal it sooner."

"I thought we already told you not to hide things like this." Paige interjected, crossing her arms and giving him a look.

"I'm sorry, okay? Now will you just let me be? I'm fine aren't I?"

"Well something could have happened." Piper stated, passing him a cup full of steaming liquid. "Drink this, it's warm and will help bring your fever down."

Chris took it thankfully, trying to overcome the feelings of love and pain that surged in his chest. His mom had always made this tea for him when he'd been hurt.

Phoebe scrutinized him then, sensing Chris's sudden affection.

Chris caught the looks and quickly battled the emotions down, letting out another 'ow' just for show. Darren finally succeeded in getting off the bandages and frowned deeply at the wound. Knowing the sisters would only berate Chris more if they saw it, he quickly set to healing it, unconsciously heaving a sigh of relief as the ugly lesion disappeared.

"Done."

"Well it's good to know both of you are all right. How did you avoid the demons?"

"Well…" Darren began. "We managed to avoid them by orbing all over the place. I'm glad you got rid of the Replica Demon when you did though. They might have found us otherwise."

"Power of Three never fails."

Chris flinched at the comment. _What happens when there aren't three of you anymore?_

* * *

"I don't like this at all Kumalo."

The Great Power that Be looked at Alyssa, lost for words.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"What happened in those caves was never supposed to. If Chris had woken up…" Alyssa turned away, unable to continue.

"I don't know what our future selves were thinking, sending Darren back to this time. Everything has just grown more complicated. My visions of what happens are unclear. Unclear and disturbing from what little I can sense."

Kumalo looked at her more closely, now at unease.

"What do you see?"

"I don't really know. Things are changing too fast. And I fear that more threats are rising. Threats against the Charmed Ones and their children."

Kumalo paled at the implications. The Charmed Ones were balance. The equalizers in the world of good and evil, providing equilibrium that the Greater Powers could not. Their children then, were just as important, representing the future of the continued balance. Without them…

"Without that balance, the future remains unchanged. And by coming to the past…I fear that Chris and Darren have opened a rift in time and space. A gate more easily accessible now by those who wish them and the Sisters harm."

"You fear demons from the future will try to come and stop them?"

"Not just any demons. The Demon who tormented Darren during his last years in the future is chief in my worries. But there is also the possibility…the possibility that Wyatt himself might attempt to come after his commander and his brother."

Kumalo set a reassuring hand on Alyssa's shoulder.

"We must inform the rest of the council."

Alyssa shook her head sadly.

"We are powerful, but not as powerful as the Twice-Blessed. If he discovers what his brother is doing…that his second in command is aiding us. I fear for both their lives. He might choose to send that demon I see in both their nightmares. And there is another danger I fear."

Alyssa paused, turning to look into Kumalo's eyes.

"Wyatt _knows_ who and what Darren is. To learn that truth from him would be devastating to both. I'm afraid we have made the wrong choice, but now and in the future, of keeping Darren's bloodline from him."

"We have made no such mistake!" Keiran's voice boomed at the pair, startling both Greater Powers with his sudden apperance. "I hope you are not suggesting we go and tell the boy who his parents are?"

"Perhaps that is what is needed. He is already growing closer to Chris. There will be no sense in hiding it any longer. Not if there is the threat his identity will be revealed by others who will not know to be gentle and patient!"

"You know very well the utter disaster such a revelation would cause. Both to him and to Chris! Chris must _never_ know."

Alyssa glared at him, turning to walk away. "He's a Halliwell. He deserves to know he has a-"

"Enough! No more of this talk! Do not trouble Darren with any hint of this. He has a mission to complete."

"Your heart has turned cold, Keiran."

"The Greater Good is at stake. There is no superior cause than that."

"Not even the lives of witches? _Good _witches that have served the cause of good for so long?"

Alyssa continued bitterly when Keiran offered no response.

"We truly do not deserve the Halliwell line."

* * *

**Ouch! I should make a chapter where the Greater Powers battle it out! Anyways, next chapter will have some mention of Christmas as well as a little Q&A between Darren and Chris. Nice Wyatt will also make a heavy appearance, so stick around an drop me a review! (Or Evil, Future Wyatt will be sent after you! XD) **


	13. 20 Questions

**Hope you guys have had great holidays! Anyways, as promised, a little Q&A between Chris and Darren and the next chapter is...Christmas time!!**

**Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You'll be okay now I hope. The fever should've stopped once the wound was healed."

Darren once again placed his hand against Chris's forehead, swatting the witchlighter's hand away when the other made a move to do the same.

The Charmed Ones observed the scene with a growing smile.

"Aww, they're taking care of each other now."

"Think they got over their differences?"

"Not even close. But hey, nothing brings two guys together like a fight!"

Darren and Chris turned towards them with narrowed eyes.

"What are you guys saying?"

"Nothing," Paige answered quickly, "Nothing at all. So…you guys ready for some lunch?"

Chris nodded and stood up, eager to taste his mother's delicious food again.

"Well, I'm gonna go get cleaned up first," Darren said, preparing to orb to P3 "You guys can start without me."

"If you take too long," Piper threw at him, already moving towards the kitchen.

"In other words, don't take long."

"Thanks, Paige, I'll listen to your advice."

Chris eyed him suspiciously, wary that the other would try to get into his room and read all his little secrets.

"Yeah, try not to take too long."

Darren nodded his affirmative to the witchlighter and orbed.

* * *

Quickly setting to work once he arrived at the bathroom, Darren pulled his shirt up, exposing the long but thankfully shallow cut that lined his side. The blood loss was minimal and Darren sighed in relief. _I won't have to go to Alyssa again at least_. Checking his shirt for any tell-tale blood stains, Darren hurriedly stuck a bandage to the cut and redressed himself.

"Can't keep 'em waiting."

With a satisfied smirk that everything had turned out just fine, Darren prepared to orb once again to the manor. Until he remembered the vanquished demons. And vanquished demons left ashes. A pile of them.

If Chris were to go back to the Underworld and do some snooping, he'd find the little mounds. Darren was confident in the other's ability to be able to pinpoint exactly where'd they'd been. And knowing Chris's obsession with knowing everything about everything, Darren was willing to bet the neurotic witchlighter would eventually return to the place, ready to investigate.

Darren's lie would crumble just as easily as the demon had once Darren had slit its throat.

_Oops. Can't get careless now._

"Good, now we can eat." Phoebe exclaimed as Darren orbed into the kitchen.

"Actually Phoebe, the Greater Powers just called. Sorry. I hate it when they interrupt meals. Just start without me. I'm sure it won't take long."

The sisters considered it for a moment, before Piper spoke up.

"Try not to be too late."

Darren smiled at her, ignoring, though aware of, Chris's renewed warning to stop warming up to Piper.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Phoebe whipped around and stared at Chris subtly, sensing a new emotion from the quiet whitelighter.

Jealousy.

* * *

Darren looked around the now abandoned cavern and quickly got rid of the piles of ash with a simple conjure.

_There. No traces left._

"It's odd to find someone like _you_ around here, Strange One."

Darren whirled around, training slanted eyes on the intruder, hands raised and ready to get rid of the new disturbance.

Until he caught proper sight of the old woman and the boy by her side.

He gazed at her, sight running over her unusual coffee brown skin and slightly oval dark eyes. His gaze went to the child's, staring at the familiar face, and strong though gentle maroon irises. He would recognize that face anywhere, even this young. He'd seen it for most of his adult life.

_Oh God, Zeal?_

"What are you doing here, _seer_?" Darren clearly recognized the woman's trade, though the signaling clothing was tattered and worn. The boy at her side growled at him, clearly not liking his tone.

"What I used to be, is a seer. What I am now is nothing more than old grandmother looking out for her only family left. The rest were taken from me."

_By demons in a rivaling clan, who blinded you before you could escape with your only grandson. Zeal told me this story one night, when I asked him to._

"What are your intentions then, old one?"

"If you are thinking I will attack you, you are wrong. I've never held a hatred for witches, whitelighters or other beings of the Original Good. My eyes no longer see and I'm merely passing by."

_That's right. Zeal told me he wandered the Underworld with his grandmother sometimes. Though they mostly stayed above ground, leading a peaceful existence, away from the heated battle between demons and witches._

"Then go ahead and pass."

Again the boy grew agitated at his tone and let out another growl, more menacing than the last. Darren was filled with surprise when the old woman cuffed the boy on the head lightly, turning to look at him one more with knowing eyes.

"My days of seeing are long over but I can sense you, Strange One. I'm not a full demon and neither is my grandson, but then again, you know all about being a half-breed don't you?"

Darren stiffened. These questions were getting just a little too close for comfort. If he didn't put an end to this, he'd have to-

No. He could never end Zeal's life. Nor that of the woman he'd spoken of with so much love.

"You must go."

The old woman gave him a small smile. "I'll make a trade with you Strange One. Let me touch your face and hands and then I'll get out of your way."

Darren knew he was pushing his luck but he stepped closer to them, slowly and warily.

"I won't attack you Strange One. Wouldn't even think of it."

The boy tensed and pulled on his grandmother's hand, clearly uneasy with the whole situation. He possessed some of his grandmother's gift and he sensed something bizarre in the man.

"I won't hurt you Zeal."

The words slipped out faster than he could think about his mistake.

_Shit._

The woman's smile grew broader. "I sensed you had some tie to my son, Strange One. How interesting."

The old seer walked to him, perfectly able even though blind. Her wrinkled hands reached to his face and she ran her hands over his cheeks and brow, briefly touching his ears. Darren resisted the urge to flinch, a bothersome reaction he remembered acting upon since he was little. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

"Do not be afraid Strange One. I'm not that man."

Darren's eyes flew open in shocked surprise, but before he could say anything, the old woman's hands were holding his own. Long nailed fingers traced over the lines on both his palms.

"You are a great being, Strange One. Unique. Your physical wealth is grand but the other areas of wealth are dry. You starve for love and trust and redemption, and the line of your life is winding and marred. You are a strange one indeed."

Darren pulled away from her now, shaken by her impromptu palm reading and the way she'd known everything. Was that how Zeal had known exactly how to become his friend and gain his trust?

"I have kept my end of the deal seer. Time to keep yours."

"I am of my word, Strange One. Do not worry about my silence either. It is well kept. I could never betray you."

_Nor I you, family of Zeal._ Darren thought grimly, quickly orbing out, having had enough strange encounters and close calls for one day. He trusted the woman would keep her mouth shut. Or at least he was mostly sure of it.

_I think I'll just go to the manor and stay there. I keep getting into trouble anywhere else._

The old woman heard the jingle of orbs and began to walk again, keeping a steady hold on her grandson's hand, who was guiding her.

"I have hesitation you won't see him again, young one. But you must be more respectful."

The boy grunted in frustration. "I don't like the way he talked to you. Who was he anyways? I got a strange feeling from him."

"So you felt it too? You are learning, Zeal. But as for who he was, I know no name. Just listen to what I say. One day perhaps, though I doubt it, he will come to reclaim his title."

"What title grandma?"

The old woman smiled sadly. "The title of king young one."

* * *

"Wow, sounds like you two had quite a day." Leo exclaimed, getting rid of the last of the boxes in the amp room at P3. He observed the room with a nod of satisfaction, bouncing a hand on the bed to make sure it was sturdy and comfortable. Darren chuckled from his position at the doorway and Chris muttered something about being unconscious through all of it.

"Well, I think the room's ready. It's a little tight in here, are you sure you're okay with that Darren?"

"Of course Elder Leo. Thank you for providing me with a place to stay on such short notice."

"No problem. Are _you_ okay with the arrangement Chris?"

"Oh yeah. No problem. Now I'll be going to my room, I'm a little tired."

The reply was sarcastic through and through but Leo chose not to comment, figuring getting knocked on the head was enough punishment for one day. He shook his head at the whitelighter whom he still mistrusted and got up to leave.

"I trust you had a good dinner?"

"Only the best, Elder. Piper Halliwell sure knows how to cook!"

Leo's mouth crinkled in a small, sad smile. "She does."

Noticing the other's discomfort, Darren let out a yawn to get him to leave.

"You must be tired as well. I'll see you in the morning then?"

"Bright and early."

"Oh and Darren? Just call me Leo, please."

"Of course."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Leo," Darren whispered once the Elder had orbed out. With a sigh he turned around and plopped down onto his bed. Darren looked around and began to feel uneasy as he realized just how small the room really was. And there were no windows.

_Oh not now. Don't think about the walls, don't think about the walls…_

"Hey, you all right there?"

Darren's head snapped up from his prone position and he looked to his closed door, surprised to see no one there.

"Hey, you can hear me right?"

Darren turned to look above him and saw a small square vent.

_Ah ha._

"Yup."

"Me too. I heard you muttering something. A little creepy so I got worried."

_Did I say those things out loud? Damn._

"You got concerned for me? How touching."

"Hey, watch it. I got worried because something sounded weird. Just saying."

"Yeah, whatever. So where's your vent?"

"Below and next to my bed. Yours?"

"Above my head."

"Ok then. When we need some privacy we can just orb something to block it."

"Yeah, I'll just orb something above my head and hope that it stays there while I sleep."

"Well if you put it like that."

"What other, _better_ ideas do you have?"

"Maybe orb something inside the vent?"

"And stop air flow? Risk damaging something?"

"Agh, you worry too much"

"Fine then, you explain to the Halliwells why their air conditioning system no longer works."

"How about this," Chris stated, ignoring Darren's comment entirely, "I'll put something to block the vent on my side and then you won't have to worry about anything falling on your precious head."

Knowing he could easily do something to assure privacy regardless of Chris blocking his side of the vent or not, Darren agreed quickly, feeling his eyelids droop.

"Fine. Just remember to give us some privacy when we're done having a little chat."

Chris laughed at the answer.

"What? You don't find it weird we're talking across a vent?"

"Who cares?"

"Not you apparently."

"And you mind, Mr. Proper?"

"Not really. And don't call me that." _I'm the farthest thing from 'proper', you have no idea._

"I'll call you whatever I want."

Darren chuckled softly. _Same, old Chris. _

"Whatever."

* * *

Chris rolled on his bed into a more comfortable position and bit his lip. If this was going to work, he needed to sound convincing. And truthful. The latter of which was hard to attain when keeping your identity secret. _Oh well, here goes._

"Hey Darren?"

"Yeah?"

"How about we play a game? You know get to know each other a little better. We're gonna be stuck together for a while."

"First of all, what game? And secondly, why do you make it sound like a prison sentence?"

Chris thought it over for a moment.

"The game will be explained when you agree. And I'm just used to working alone."

The honesty in the answer surprised Chris himself and Darren was left in silence. Darren thought about the offer seriously. It would allow him and Chris to get closer but that was exactly what he was supposed to _avoid_. But the temptation of reconnecting to his old friend was strong, and Darren found himself agreeing, damning the Greater Powers and their recommendations.

"Ok…Now tell me what this little 'game' consists of."

Chris rested his head on his folded arms. _Here comes the hard part._

"I ask a question, you answer it truthfully and vice versa."

Darren let out a small laugh. "That's the game?"

"What else did you expect? It's not like we can pass some chips and roll some dice across the vent."

Darren saw that Chris had a point. He let out a whoosh of air as he considered the proposition. Chris had stressed the fact that they were supposed to be honest with each other, but he doubted the witchlighter would actually play by those rules. Darren knew he would certainly do anything to keep his secret, and Chris would do the same. So with that mindset, he responded,

"You have a point. But you have to go first."

"Fine."

"Let's get started, shall we?" Darren pretended to think for a while. "What's your favorite color?"

Darren remembered the answer anyway but he decided to start easy.

Chris immediately thought about his mother's kitchen in the future, the place that he'd spent most of his time with her. Just remembering the color of the granite counter and the matching wall paints brought a sense of peace to him and he answered,

"Green."

Darren grinned, remembering the different shades of green the Manor's kitchen had been all the times he'd visited and stayed over.

"Your turn," Chris mentioned when the other whitelighter offered no response in return.

"Hmn…My favorite color is blue."

"Blue?"

"Yup."

"Why blue?"

"Why green?"

A small silence fell over them. Feeling compelled to please Chris, Darren answered, breaking the silence.

"I like blue cause it's the color of the sky."

"I see. I thought you would have liked it because it's the color of water. I don't know, maybe you're a swimmer."

Darren felt a frigid cold and drew in a shuddering breath, shaking his head adamantly. _Water. I hate water. No, no, no. I never learned to swim. Maybe if I had..._

"You ok?"

Darren closed his eyes briefly, dispelling the memories.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sleepy. That's the second time you've asked after my well being. Are we buddies now?"

Chris laughed warmly. "I don't know. You tell me."

Darren smiled forlornly. _We were once. Really good friend too. Best friends. At least that's what I thought. You always were close to Wyatt. But it doesn't matter now. You were my lifeline. And now you're my charge. Things changed, Chris._

"Well, we're getting there I hope. Isn't that what this little game's all about?"

"Yeah. Now it's my turn to ask the question…What's your favorite drink?"

"Favorite drink? Really?"

"Hey, you asked about colors, so shut it."

"Fine. I like coffee." Darren countered, figuring naming an alcoholic beverage was not appropriate for such a chat.

"I like Coca-Cola."

Darren smirked. _I know. That's why I picked that drink to put the sleeping potion in. You drank it real easy._

"All right, my turn again…What's your favorite food?"

"Anything my mom would cook."

"I like pie."

"Interesting…My turn…what do you like to do?"

Darren pondered the question seriously. _Well, drinking, smoking and having a fun time are all inappropriate for the moment so…_

"I don't know. Many things."

"Like what?"

"Well as far as hobbies go…I think I'd say watching movies and TV, sports, and anything fun. I like wildlife too. You?"

Chris smiled at the answer. He'd figured Darren as a soft, wimpy sort of guy. What with the way he was constantly kissing-up to the sisters and Elders. But to like sports and wildlife? What a strange set of hobbies. Something stirred inside his head, telling him he'd heard these declarations before. He drew another blank when he tried to remember further. Aware it was his turn to offer something, the words tumbled out of lips before he could call the words back.

"I used to…I used to like music a lot. And drawing. And spending time with my family, especially my mother."

Darren's intake of breath was silent. He knew the subject was hard for Chris to talk about. They were both being honest all this time but Chris had volunteered very personal, very painful information and Darren was filled with a sense of sympathy and admiration. _Oh, Chris…_

"You loved her a lot. She must have been a great woman."

Tears filled Chris's eyes at Darren's comment. He quickly wiped them away and continued to talk, hoping words would help ease the ache that now pounded in his chest.

"I loved her very much and she…she taught me lots of things. She was always there. Moms always are. What about your mother, what was she like?"

Darren clenched his fists, feeling an immense sadness fill his heart.

"I wouldn't know Chris."

Chris almost slipped off his bed at the answer. He was instantly awake now, exhaustion chased away by shocked astonishment. _What the hell?_

The mood of the talk had just frozen over and become quite serious. Chris felt the change immediately, stumbling on the question even as it came out.

"What do you mean?"

Darren sighed heavily.

"I meant that I wouldn't know because I never knew my mother."

Chris couldn't stop the astounded gasp that left his throat. He regretted the question instantly. Why had it even left his mouth? He blinked several times, shook his head, wondering if he'd heard right. Darren confirmed that he had in fact heard correctly when he continued in a chocked voice.

"I…I don't even know what her name was. She…I…I don't know what happened to her."

_Oh crap. What the hell am I doing?_

"I'm sorry Darren. I didn't mean to ask about—to upset you, is what I mean. I just…"

Chris trailed off. Unable to say anything else, fearful of just worsening the situation. _How much worse can it get? You just reminded him he has no mother._

Chris felt terrible. He had just brought up a clearly painful issue when the objective was just to get to know each other. Sure he himself had shared personal information but to not have a mother…Chris imagined what his life would have been like without his mom and he found himself tearing up again.

_Was this why Darren was getting so close to Piper?_

The possibility was there, and the thought made him feel like even more of a jerk since he'd been warning Darren all day to stay away from her.

One word came to mind. Selfish. And Chris just had to find a way to make it up to the whitelighter.

_Ah what the hell, so much for staying professional._

"I'm really sorry Darren."

"It's okay Chris. You didn't know. Isn't that the point of asking all these questions?"

"You want to keep going?"

"Tell you what. I'll let you ask me one more question and then we call it quits. How about that?"

_Great. What am I supposed to ask now? _Figuring a question about a joyful moment would help alleviate the sudden tension, Chris went for it.

"What is one of your happiest memories?"

Darren was taken aback by the question. _Happiest memory? _He didn't really have many of those but neither did Chris so he decided to answer with an event from his childhood, figuring events after that, for both of them, soured considerably.

"Well…There was this one time when I was around 13 or 14 when I spent Christmas with my friend and his family."

Taking the silence as an indication to continue, Darren did so,

"My…_father,_ had to go on a business trip around that time so when my friend invited me over I decided to spend it with him. I had a really good time."

"I'm glad it worked out for you. What was your friend's name?"

Darren winced at the question.

"Hey, you already got your last question remember?"

"Aw, that's not fair. You're gonna leave me wondering what his name was?"

"Sure."

"Agh. Fine. Go to sleep. And don't you dare wake me up early tomorrow."

"Okay. Remember to close up the vent. I don't want to hear your snoring."

"I don't snore you idiot. Goodnight."

"'Night, Chris."

* * *

Chris orbed his bedside table closer to the bed and covered the vent, sighing as he fell back onto the comfortable mattress.

_Well that went well._

Chris crossed his arms and placed them behind his head, thinking about the whitelighter and the fact that he had willingly told him something so heartrending. Whatever strong dislike he'd felt for the other now disintegrated, and Chris found himself both happy and scared that they were developing some sort of weird friendship. Happy that he had someone who didn't totally hate his guts (like Leo and the sisters) but frightened at the implications. Darren could somehow find out just who he was or even worse, be a distraction from the real objective Chris sought to complete.

Frustrated that things had just grown a tad more complicated, Chris fell into an uneasy sleep, though all tension left his body when he realized what dream was coming to him.

* * *

Darren tried to listen through the vent for Chris and when he heard nothing he was satisfied that Chris had indeed blocked his side of the vent. But paranoid to the last, Darren uttered a weak spell that would block all sound from coming out of his room.

_There. No worries._

Darren was tempted to get up and go to the nearby bar station for a drink but he fought the urge and forced himself to stay laying down, allowing sleep to overtake him, welcoming the unusually happy memory that drifted into his dreams.

* * *

**Nice, young Wyatt is coming! So lots of brotherly love between Wy and Chris for you guys! the next chapter should be somewhat hectic, what with the Halliwell family being so large. Remember to leave a review! I write faster that way XD**


	14. A Christmas Story Part 1

**All right, I think I'm spoiling you guys with the fast updates. Again as promised, this chapter has lots of fluff and Wyatt and Chris brotherly love! And due to the length of the chapter I had written it I broke it up into two parts, so here is part one (still quite long I might add).**

**Also, since Wyatt and Chris have a telepathic connection, I have made it into the following;**

_These lines are Chris telepathic messages to his brother_

**_And these lines are Wyatt's _**

**Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers! Enjoy the happy-happy all around this chapter!**

* * *

_2017_

"Can he really come over mom?"

"Of course he can, Chris. I know you two are good friends and it's the holidays, no one should have to spend them alone. What do you think Wyatt?"

Wyatt looked up from his textbook and quickly finished chewing his cereal.

"It's a great idea mom. I'll have someone _my age_ to hang out with."

Chris stuck his tongue out at him Wyatt laughed and pointed a milky spoon at his little brother.

"See what I mean?"

Piper smiled and continued to pack her son's lunches.

"Okay then, it's settled. You can invite him over Chris."

Chris pumped a fist in the air in victory and ran to get his backpack.

"Whoa, Chris! Watch where you're going!"

Chris smiled at his sister. "Sorry, Mel, just trying to get my backpack."

"Yeah well, it doesn't take running someone over," 9 year old Prudence Melinda stated, walking into the kitchen and saying a warm 'good morning' to her mother.

"What's he so excited about anyways?" She asked her oldest brother, grabbing his cereal box and pouring herself some.

"Mom just said he could invite his buddy over."

Melinda grinned. "We are talking about Darren Adrian Baker here, right?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes in good humor, "No. What other Darren Adrian is there that's chummy with Chris?"

A mischievous glint shone in Melinda's eyes. "Ooh, this Christmas will be _fun._"

Wyatt smiled at her, "Why? You planning on teaming up with him to do something mean? Get into trouble?"

Melinda laughed sweetly, "Of course not. I'm completely angelic."

Chris laughed heartily from the hallway.

"Very funny Chris," Melinda yelled at him "You're not the nice, little witch either."

Piper immediately glanced up, one eyebrow raised. "What now?"

"Nothing mom. Now would you eat a little faster Mel? We're going to be late for school."

"It's not my fault I can't shovel my food into my mouth like you."

Wyatt gave her a brotherly glare. "Mel, come on, I'm serious. You too Chris!"

His little brother responded through their famous (though sometimes annoying) telepathic connection.

_Fine. I'm coming._

**_Just hurry up Chris, you take forever._**

"Chris! Let's go buddy!" Piper yelled up the stairs, where Chris had run off to, while getting her car keys. Melinda put on her jacket and slipped her messenger bag over her shoulder, waiting patiently for her youngest brother by the door.

"Mommy, Aunt Paige and Phoebe are coming right?"

"Of course they are sweetie! They'll be coming sometime tomorrow in the afternoon."

Melinda gripped the strap of her book bag. "Is daddy going to be here?"

Piper's eyes clouded and Wyatt stepped in, seeing the way his mother reacted, though the question was painful for him as well.

"Dad's busy Mel. You know he'll come if he can make it. Don't ask mom that."

"It's okay Wyatt. You know he'll try, Melinda."

Both her brother's and mother's tone told her to let the issue go. Melinda loved her father dearly, but sometimes he just made her so _angry._

"Ready!" Chris announced as he bounded down the stairs, becoming aware of the tension as he sensed his brother's discomfort.

_You okay Wy? What's going on?_

**_Nothing Chris. Ready for school? _**

_Course Wy. You helped me study for that Biology test remember?_

**_And now you'll ace it!_**

_Thanks Wy._

**_No problem Chris. Anything for my little bro right?_**

_Anything? Take me to the record store after school? _

**_I'm staying after for Chem. but we can go to the mall after that. I'll ask mom. Bring your cash though, I'm not _that _nice._**

Chris laughed and both his sister and mother gave him a strange look.

"What?"

* * *

Darren quietly ate a waffle and slipped his books into his backpack, making sure his assignments were where they were supposed to be. He moved around the dim kitchen carefully, giving a disdainful look at the peeling wallpaper. He tiptoed to the door and placed a hand on the doorknob, trying to turn it as quietly as possible.

"Where you going runt?"

Darren flinched and didn't turn around.

"School."

Darren could hear his stepfather coming closer to the door and felt a growing sense of panic rise in his throat.

"You make my breakfast yet?"

"No, sir. But I'm going to be late to school."

Darren trembled as a hand dropped roughly onto his shoulder, digging into the bruised flesh with frightening harshness.

"I provide for you _runt_. Now you better get in that kitchen and make me some food, if you don't want a repeat of last night."

Darren cringed and bowed his head in defeat.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Chris stared at the empty desk beside him and wondered where Darren was.

The teacher looked at the empty desk as well and frowned, shaking her head as she looked at her roster and saw a steady line of tardy marks. The other teachers whom she had talked to had mentioned high, almost miraculous, improvement in Darren Baker's performance and attendance. But somehow he almost always managed to be late to her class. It was preposterous to think he could oversleep so often. She'd even placed the troublesome student next to his best friend, following the advice of other teachers who'd done the same and been surprised at the noticeable progress in the boy's attitude.

She took a glance at the clock and decided not to mark down the tardy, knowing full well that one more such mark would fail her student.

_One more chance, Darren. I'm giving you one more chance._

* * *

Darren ran through the hallway, stopping with a skid at his first class's door. With a heavy sigh he knocked on the closed door slowly.

_She's going to fail me. Oh, man, Chris is going to kill me. I promised him I'd do better. Hell, I promised Mrs. Halliwell I'd do better. _

"Well, Mr. Baker, overslept again?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Grames, the traffic was horrible." He answered, flashing a charm smile. The teacher knew full well he walked to and from school but she let it slide, warning him that this was the last chance she was giving him.

"One more tardy, Darren. I'm giving you one last chance because I don't want to fail right before the holidays."

"Thanks, Mrs. Grames."

Darren quickly took his seat, nodding a hello to various friends he had in the class. But he saved a warm smile for Chris, who had a scowl on his face.

"Aw come on Chris. Don't look so mad. I was just a _little_ late. No biggie."

"She's going to fail you if you're tardy again Darren. Is that what you want?"

Darren was growing angry now. _Dammit Chris, it's not like I wanted to be late. If you knew _why_ I was late…_

"It's the holidays! What happened to all that good cheer?"

Chris sighed and his face broke into a small smile.

"Fine. Just don't be late again. You know my mom's only letting us be friends cause you're improving in school."

"Really? I thought it was my personality and charisma that did the trick." Darren replied, leaning back on his chair and placing his hands behind his head. Chris chuckled and punched Darren in the arm playfully.

"Guess what? My mom said you could come over for Christmas."

Darren dropped his hands and almost fell back in his chair.

"Really? She doesn't mind?"

"Nope. She gave me permission to invite you. So at what time are you coming?"

Darren smiled widely. "Early morning probably. See? I told you it was my charming persona."

Mrs. Grames slapped a poetry book on Darren's desk with a loud thud, startling both teenagers.

"Well Mr. Baker, What do you say you put your charming persona to good use and start us off by reading the poem on page 65?"

The classroom burst into raucous laughter as Darren fumbled to get his book open to the right page.

* * *

"Well if it isn't Little Halliwell, what'sa matter? Your friend and older brother not around?"

Chris slammed his locker shut and let out a frustrated sigh as he turned around to face the school's resident bully, Matthew Jones.

"What do you want Jones?"

Chris was unafraid. If this perp thought he would be scared he was sorely mistaken. Chris dealt with demons weekly; a _normal _human was nothing close to the crap he and his family had to put up with. Chris mildly wondered whether the Elders would frown upon him using his powers for the greater good of the school. Maybe he could orb Jones to Valhalla? The Underworld?

"You got anything valuable, Halliwell?"

Chris stared up at the taller boy with narrowed eyes. Wyatt was calling to him now.

**_I'm sensing some anger there, Chris. Everything okay?_**

_I'm fine Wyatt. Jones the loser is on my case again._

**_Are you serious? That moron is bothering you again? I'll ask my teacher to go to the bathroom and take the time to tell that guy off, Halliwell style._**

_What? Don't do that. I'll be fine Wy. He's nothing compared to demons. He'd probably wet his pants if he ever came across one._

**_I would love to see that. He tried picking on me before, with his football thugs. You sure you'll be okay? Where's Darren?_**

_I'll be fine Wyatt. And I don't need Darren to fight my battles. _

Chris saw the black-haired boy heading towards him, stance angry at seeing his 'nemesis' bothering him again.

_Speak of the devil. He's here now. I wonder how he finds me so quickly._

**_He's there? Still, if you need any backup, you know I'm just a thought away!_**

_It's not like I'm getting into a fight here, Wy. Mom would blow me up. Now go back to paying attention. _

Chris could hear his older brother's laughter in his head and smiled himself.

"Nothing for you Jones. Anything valuable becomes anything but around you."

Jones's eyes flashed in anger and he moved towards Chris, two of his friends standing behind him.

"Hey meathead! What's the deal? I thought I told you to get lost!"

Jones whirled around to face Darren.

"Baker! Thought you would never show! Just having a little chat with the shrimp here." He turned back to Chris. "I didn't know you let him off the leash, Halliwell. Found yourself a new lap dog?"

Darren bristled and moved closer, eyes flashing dangerously. Chris glanced at him and clearly told him not to go for it. They'd had this discussion before. One more fight and Darren would be suspended for sure.

Darren instantly calmed at Chris's message and leaned against the row of lockers.

"You're not worth my time Jones. Now do the world a favor and get outta here."

"What's wrong Darren? Did Little Halliwell here turn you around? Give you some wings? Make you an angel all of a sudden? You used to love a good fight!"

Now it was Chris's turn to be furious. "Don't talk to him like that Jones."

"I can talk to anyone however I damn like, Halliwell."

Chris clenched his fists. _If I could just use my powers, oh boy I'd have so much fun with this idiot!_

Matthew Jones grabbed Darren's jacket. "What're you gonna do about it, Halliwell?"

Chris knew Darren tolerated no physical contact. For some reason, anyone invading his personal space (other than himself and his family of course) was instantly the enemy and Chris feared that Darren would forget his promise to straighten out and let one swing at Jones. _Come on Darren. Don't do it. Control yourself. You can do it._

"Get. Off. Me. Now."

"Or what? What are _you _going to do Baker?"

But Darren didn't have to answer that question. Help arrived.

"Hey Joanna the Pansy! What's with you bothering my friends?"

Jones immediately let go of Darren and turned to face the new threat, eyeing the three boys that were now making their way to him. The older teen looked at Darren, then at Chris and asked,

"You good, Flame? Bulldog? This loser's not bothering you is he? Cause you know me an' my boys can set him straight. Make him see some manners, right _chicos_?"

Jones let out a growl and gave both boys a glance. "This isn't over."

And with that he turned swiftly and walked down the hallway, barking at his two friends to keep up.

Darren let out a sigh of relief and bumped fists with his friend.

"Man, am I glad you're here Marco. Jones was about to get it."

"Hey no problem Darren! Didn't I tell you my timing was good? _Que no?"_

Darren laughed and turned to Chris. "Ready for Bio?"

Chris nodded and picked up his books. "Thanks Marco. Darren would've gotten into trouble."

"No problem Bulldog. You turning my dude into a smarty pants is fine with me."

The teens chuckled and Darren blushed. "Aw come on. That's not fair! You know If I get kicked out of school I'm gonna freak."

Marco smirked. "Yeah I know. Doesn't mean I can't make fun of you though. You still my pal though. Listen, I have a gig tomorrow. Some dudes have been messing with some of my pals and I got to let them know I can't deal with that. What do you say you join me for some fun? Strictly off the record of course. The principal will never hear of it."

Darren patted the taller teen on the back. "You know I'll help you out whenever I can. I owe you one. When an emergency comes up, I'll be there. But you also know I'm walking straight as an arrow now. And you can't guarantee it won't get out somehow that I was involved. And if I get kicked out…frankly, Wyatt and Chris would kill me."

Darren spared a glance a Chris who nodded, telling him he was making the right choice.

"That's good Darren. I'm glad Bulldog helped you turn your life around. How's that issue with your pops going?"

Darren's eyes darkened. Of course Marco knew, he lived in the same neighborhood.

"I can handle it." Darren leaned up and whispered to him. "Chris doesn't know anything about it and I want it to stay that way Marco. It's not your business and you know they'll ship me off to God knows where if this foster parent doesn't work out."

"Alright Flame, I won't push it. But I still think you should tell him. He's a good friend. He could probably help you out."

Another look from the raven haired boy told him to drop it. "Fine, Flame. See you 'round 'kay?"

Darren waved goodbye and pulled at his backpack, anxious to get to his favorite class. He ignored Chris's look of curiosity and began to walk to the science department area.

"When's he gonna stop calling me 'Bulldog'?"

Darren grinned. "The day he stops calling me 'Flame'. I told you. He likes to give out nicknames. And that time you owned Jones was enough for him to pick out a name for you." Darren drawled out melodramatically. "Besides. It's a good nickname. Means he likes you. At least it's not a girl's name, like the one he gave to that bastard Jones. Joanna the Pansy fits him don't you think?"

Chris tried to control his laughter. "It does, doesn't it? I know why he calls me 'Bulldog'. He explained it to me when I asked. But why does he call you 'Flame'?"

Darren's smile became laden with mischief. "Let's just say I was a bit of a pyromaniac when he first met me."

* * *

As soon as Chris got home he ran into the kitchen and hugged his mom.

"Good day school, Chris?"

"Yup. And the fact that it's now winter break and tomorrow's Christmas Eve doesn't hurt either."

Piper laughed warmly and turned to her youngest son with twinkling eyes. "Mel's taking a nap and Wyatt's afterschool, so what do you say we make something delicious to eat? Just the two of us."

Chris nodded eagerly. The clear favoritism that Leo had for Wyatt burned but it was times like these that made Chris not care one bit. His mom would be there, always as she'd promised. And nothing mattered more than that.

* * *

_2017- Christmas Eve Morning_

Darren quickly got up and got dressed, making sure to pick out sensible clothing that Mrs. Halliwell would approve of.

The grey jeans came on easily but the semi-casual shirt made him wince as he pulled it over his shoulders, even with the protection of his undershirt. _I hate that bastard._

Remembering his stepfather, he quickly checked his somewhat spiky, coal black hair and decided to leave as quickly as possible.

And that's when he heard the stumbling footsteps coming up the rickety stairs. _He's drunk again, that bum. Better make a break for it. _

Locking the door to his room, Darren pulled on his backpack and made a run for the window.

A vicious pounding stopped him only momentarily.

"Open the door you little-"

Darren left the screams behind as he expertly escaped through his window. _Ha ha sucker. I hope you have a fun Christmas._

* * *

"Chris!" Wyatt growled "Wake up! Darren's going to be here any second and you have to take a shower and get dressed."

_Go away Wyatt. Can't you see I'm sleeping? I hate it when people wake me up early._

**_I don't care. You better get up right now before mom comes up and blows your bed to bits._**

_She wouldn't_

**_She's yelled up at you three times from the kitchen now. I'm sure she would._**

_Agh. Just a few more minutes. I never sleep in late._

**_Is that your excuse? That you never sleep in late so choose today to it? That reason is bogus Chris._**

_Whatever. Now shut up. I'm trying to sleep._

Sighing in frustration, Wyatt decided there was only one way to settle this.

"Element of water, lend me your use

Wake up my brother, with his lazy excuse."

Chris jumped from his bed when a stream of water fell all over him, soaking his clothes and his hair.

"WYATT!"

Chris ran for cover as the torrent of water followed him like he had a personal rain cloud over his head. The now wide awake witchlighter ran into the bathroom, closing the door and effectively ending the weak spell by having awoken fully.

Piper ran into the room, having heard the commotion.

"What's going on Wyatt? It sounded like Chris was in trouble."

Wyatt couldn't answer due to the fact that unbreakable laughter shook his lithe body.

"He used a spell to wake me up with water mom," Chris yelled through the closed door, dropping his sopping wet clothes on the linoleum bathroom floor with an audible squish.

"Wyatt! I hope you didn't use magic just for that! What spell did you even use?"

Wyatt recited the spell back to her when he got enough control over his laughter.

"Really? That worked?" She asked, unable to hide the impressed tone in her voice.

"MOM!" Chris yelled through the door once more, indignant at the way she seemed to be congratulating his brother with the hint of pride and admiration in her voice.

_You're such a show-off Wyatt._

**_Hey! Didn't I warn you to get up?_**

Wyatt burst into renewed laughter and Piper couldn't suppress the chuckle that arose in her own throat. _God I love my children!_

* * *

Christmas music was playing softly when Darren was invited through the door by none other than Piper Halliwell. He greeted her warmly and reveled in the hug that she bestowed on him, ignoring the fact that his back flared up in protest.

Piper led him to the kitchen where Wyatt was secretly stealing a cookie she'd baked that morning. The Twice Blessed chewed as fast as possible and turned to face the newcomer.

"Hey Darren."

"Hey Wyatt. How're the cookies?"

Wyatt smirked and offered him one, knowing his mother would never refuse food to a guest, even if she had told him to keep his hands off the baked goods.

"Didn't I tell you not to eat the cookies Wyatt?"

Wyatt shrugged with a smile and took some more behind his back, hiding the action with a casual lean.

"These are great Mrs. Halliwell. Can I just ask where Chris is?"

"Thank you Darren. And Chris is in the shower but I'm sure he'll-"

"Darren!"

Chris jumped down the stairs to greet his best friend. Darren couldn't stop the name that flowed out of his lips.

"Bulldog!"

The two boys shared friendly hug and Chris looked to his mom.

"We can go upstairs and play some videogames right?"

Piper smiled at Chris. "Of course you can. Just be sure to give Mel a turn okay?"

The three boys nodded eagerly and began to race up the stairs. Piper stopped Wyatt from joining them. He turned to look at his mother, puzzled, and she brought him back to the kitchen.

"Just one little question. What did Darren mean when he called Chris 'Bulldog'?"

Wyatt laughed at his mother's perceptiveness and obvious worry.

"Wow, mom. You're getting worried over that?"

"Well as a I mother I should know why my son's best friend calls him by such a nickname."

Wyatt grinned as he explained the story behind the nickname. "Remember that time Chris got into that fight with the school bully, Matthew Jones?" _That loser, _Wyatt thought quietly.

Piper nodded slowly, not one of her proudest moments. "Of course I do. It's the only fight Chris has ever gotten into. And I did ground him for a month. What's that got to do with anything?"

Again Wyatt beamed at his mother. "It's nothing bad mom. It's just that Chris beat up the school's football star, a beefy, supposedly strong dude and well, one of Darren's friends admired his style and nicknamed him 'Bulldog'. I guess it stuck with Darren too."

"You sound proud your brother got into a fight."

"I'm not proud he _got_ into a fight. I'm proud he _won_ it. Come on mom, don't tell me you weren't the slightest bit proud when you heard that Chris totally beat a guy almost twice his size and weight. After all, he did use all the moves you taught him."

"He did?" Aware that she was getting sucked into the story, Piper quickly amended. "I mean, maybe I was happy he didn't get hurt, but I will still not tolerate any fights. Now one last question. Does Chris like the nickname? I mean, you know, what someone thinks is cool, might not be for another person and naming people like that can be a form of bullying when-"

"Don't take it so serious mom. Chris likes the name. After all, he got it because the guy who gave it to him thought he was strong and fought hard. Bulldog. It fits."

"How does it _fit_?"

"We both know Chris can be stubborn and neurotic sometimes. And he's passionate and determined. And he really doesn't back down, he takes a challenge head on. It fits. I'm the one with the telepathic connection. He won't admit it, but Chris likes the name. Though it might get to his ego one day, he's okay with Darren calling him that."

Piper nodded slowly, still considering the issue.

Wyatt heaved a patient sigh. "Mom you think too much sometimes. Darren wouldn't call him that if he knew it bothered Chris." Wyatt leaned closer "And I know Chris wouldn't want me telling you this, but remember that first day of school when Chris had to walk home? He told me some idiots tried picking on him but Darren told them to get lost."

Piper's head shot up, looking into Wyatt's eyes, troubled at the revelation.

"The three of us take care of each other, mom. Trust me. Darren wouldn't hurt me or Chris. I would never hurt Chris or Darren. And Chris wouldn't hurt either of us too. Now stop worrying so much and let me go play, I've been dying to try that game Chris and I got yesterday."

Wyatt gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek and ran upstairs, leaving Piper to her thoughts. She smiled as she thought of the idea of the three boys watching out for each other and shook her head when she realized just how mature Wyatt was getting. He would grow up to be a great man. She was sure of it.

* * *

"Darren!" Melinda squealed as she hugged Darren's middle.

"Whoa there Melly, you're getting bigger aren't you?"

Melinda grinned at the compliment and she leaned up to whisper into his ear conspiratorially.

"I've got some plans for Wyatt."

Darren playfully looked around to make sure the coast was clear. "Really? What kinds of plans?"

Chris and Wyatt stole a glance at the scheming pair.

_What do you think they're talking about?_

**_Can't tell for sure. But knowing Mel, she's got something up her sleeve. _**

_Knowing Darren, he's only feeding her evil genius. Should we prepare a counterattack?_

**_Brother of mine, I thought you'd never ask!_**

* * *

**Don't you just love happy moments in the Halliwell home? Sure there was some angst in there, but the fluff overshadows it. Again, this is only the first part of the "Future Christmas Story" and the next chapter will continue it, again with a heavy Good-Wyatt appearance. Don't Forget To REVIEW!!!!!**

**Also, for those of who want to take the time to look through the whole story again, the name of Darren's father appears in this chapter, though its a different spelling but still the same phonetic sound.**


	15. A Christmas Story Part 2

**This is an update after a long time. I know. I checked. But with recent snowfalls getting me out of school and all, I decided that for once schoolwork could wait and that I had to write this chapter. So thank Nature. I love her. Very much.**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling, here is the next installment! The last I'm afraid (at least for a little while) of brotherly love and happy times. Next chapter or so will have another dream sequence of young Chris, Wyatt, and Darren but more on that later...**

**Enjoy this one!**

**Also, since Wyatt and Chris have a telepathic connection, I have made it into the following;**

_These lines are Chris telepathic messages to his brother_

**_And these lines are Wyatt's _**

**Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers! Enjoy the happy-happy all around this chapter (you'll need to hold on to this for later chapters****!)**

**Also, Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed...the end.**

* * *

"Mel watch your six."

"My what?"

"Your six."

"Ok…what's that?"

Darren groaned in frustration and quickly clicked on the back bumper of his controller as a member of the opposing team came up on the screen.

"Behind you Mel!"

But it was too late. Wyatt's character had already found his little sister's and the screen darkened as Wyatt and Chris let out a hoot of laughter and high-fived.

"Whoo! We win! Best team! Admit it."

"Yeah," Wyatt chimed in. "Losers have to go get us sodas."

"Aw come on." Darren groaned and turned to look at his team mate. Melinda was scrolling absently through the end of the game results, young blue eyes scanning over the number of times she'd died in the game map.

"Hey, its okay Melly. We'll get them next time."

Melinda smiled at his comment and hugged him around the middle again.

"You always lose when you play on my team."

Darren chuckled. "It's just a game Melly. Do I look upset to you?"

Darren put on his goofiest face and Melinda's high pitched laughter filled the room. Now concerned that they might have rubbed in the win too much, Chris and Wyatt immediately stepped closer to their younger sister.

"You played a good game Mel."

"Yeah. I was kinda wary of finding your character."

Melinda beamed up at them and took Chris's hand. "Will you come get the snacks with me?"

Never one to refuse his baby sister anything, Chris nodded and allowed himself to be led out of the room.

"Melly's getting bigger Wy-Wy."

Wyatt glared at Darren. "I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Darren answered, trying hard not to laugh. "Besides, Chris calls you Wy all the time."

"Yeah well, he doesn't repeat it twice to annoy me and make it sound like a baby's name."

Darren laughed openly now, teasing the taller boy with merriment. He fell back onto the bed in the room, lying comfortably against the pillows.

"Fine, _Wyatt_. What do you say we go down there and join them? They're taking too long."

"I'm not impatient. I can wait."

"Yeah well I'm hungry. And you aren't because you were sneaking your mother's cookies when I got here."

Wyatt's eyes widened as he remembered now and he reached into his pocket. _Oh no._ He drew up a hand covered in crumbs.

"Ha ha! You sat on your cookie." Darren was gasping for air, so hard was he laughing. "I can't believe you forgot and squashed your cookie! What a waste of culinary deliciousness."

"Aw, shut up Darren. Let's go downstairs." Wyatt grumbled and in his head ran through various spells that would clean up the mess that now inhabited his pocket. _Agh, these are my favorite jeans too._

Darren attempted to stand and Wyatt reached over and grasped the other's arm firmly, intending to help him up. The Twice Blessed immediately let go when Darren hissed in pain, cringing away from him. Instantly concerned, Wyatt gripped Darren's fingers and used his free hand to lift the other's long sleeve, frowning deeply when he encountered a hand shaped bruise along his forearm. Darren pulled away instantly, hiding the mark once more by pulling his sleeve down.

"What the hell Darren?"

"It's nothing Wyatt."

"What do you mean it's nothing? Who did that to you?"

Darren's lie came out quite easily.

"My friends and I were having a little sparring match. I guess we got carried away."

Wyatt's eyes narrowed. "You weren't fighting were you?"

"No. Of course not. I'm being a goody-goody now, remember?"

Wyatt was about to reply when Melinda stuck her head in.

"The snacks are ready!"

Darren quickly got up and followed the young Halliwell out the door, leaving a pensive Wyatt behind.

_Everything ok Wy? I'm sensing some troubled thoughts. What happened?_

Wyatt considered telling Chris but then decided against it. He didn't really know the full situation and though something dark was gnawing at him, he decided to accept Darren's answer for now.

**_I'm good Chris. What kind of snacks are we eating?_**

_Come down and see for yourself._

* * *

"No, like this Chris." Wyatt corrected, taking the tie into his hands and looping it expertly. "See? You have to do it like this."

"Ugh. I don't get why we have to wear a tie."

"Because mom said so. Plus its Christmas, we have to look nice."

Darren smiled at both of them from his position on the bed, discretely following Wyatt's movements and attempting to loop the one that rested in his hands.

"Hey Wyatt, thanks man. You know, for letting me borrow this."

Darren held up a horribly arranged tie and Wyatt frowned. "Doesn't anyone know how to fix ties anymore?"

The older Halliwell snatched it from Darren and untangled the mess that the other had made. Wyatt fixed it capably and before Darren could utter a single protest, he placed it on Darren's head and pulled it down gently so that it rested on the other boy's neck, pulling the longer end softly and giving the arrangement some final touches.

"There. That should do it."

Darren gave him a wry but honestly thankful grin and said, "Thanks, Papa Wyatt."

Wyatt rolled his eyes and turned to Chris, who was trying very hard not to laugh.

_You have to admit though Wyatt. That nickname is hilarious. _

**_Says you. I don't like it._**

"Well…since…since dad's not really around, it's kinda true don't you think? I mean don't get me wrong, I love dad but…but you're the one that's with me always Wy. You and Mom. And Darren when he isn't off getting into mischief."

Darren laughed at the last part and he and Chris shared a brief look, the younger boy wordlessly conveying the fact that he was only joking. Wyatt on the other hand, was too stunned by his brother's spoken confession to formulate a reply, mental or vocal. Chris looked down sheepishly, but the feelings of love and admiration that Wyatt received across their link were enough to keep him speechless.

Darren watched from the sidelines, already aware that the brothers had some kind of weird and ridiculously accurate connection. Feeling compelled to demonstrate his own thankfulness, in the spirit of the holidays and all, the black-haired boy fought past the aversion he had to physical touch and slung an arm around Wyatt's shoulders in a good natured fashion.

"Yeah, Wyatt. Thanks from me too. And I am _not_ always getting into mischief!"

Wyatt laughed and his little brother and friend joined in shortly.

**_Thanks for that Chris._**

_Thanks to you Wy. I love you big brother._

* * *

"Aunt Paige!" Chris launched himself at his favorite aunt, giving her a warm hug which she gladly returned.

"Chris! Wow, you are growing, mister!"

Paige was promptly bombarded with Melinda and Wyatt. Chris moved on and greeted each of his cousins, enthusiastically inviting Henry Jr. to come and play with them upstairs as Melinda excitedly invited the twin girls, Pandora and Pamela, to go play with her dolls.

"Hey Chris and Wyatt! How're you guys doing?" Henry pulled both boys into a crushing hug and ruffled their hair. Chris beamed at the contact, which was so absent in his mostly fatherless life.

"Uncle Henry!"

Said uncle picked up Melinda and swung her around, making the young girl laugh as he twirled her.

"You missed me huh?"

Melinda squealed in delight and ran off with renewed energy when Henry placed her down.

"And you aren't going to say hello?"

Darren blushed deeply as he moved forward hesitantly, reaching out and intending on shaking hands. Henry laughed and pulled him into a hug as well.

"What's with shaking hands? I thought we got past that Darry."

Darren's cheeks only reddened further, and he glowered at Chris and Wyatt who were snickering.

"Stop teasing the boys." Paige told her husband, giving Darren a light hug before moving into the kitchen to help her oldest sister with the preparations.

Henry grinned at them.

"You guys want to go outside and toss the football around?"

Chris, Wyatt, Darren and Henry Jr. looked at each other.

"Yeah! 'Course daddy!" Henry Jr. giggled, running to the door.

* * *

"Ready! Set! Hut!"

Henry Jr. passed the football between his small legs to Wyatt. The oldest of Piper's children caught the ball swiftly, making a run for the impromptu goal they'd set up across the yard. When his uncle blocked the path, Wyatt turned to his brother.

**_Ready to catch Chris?_**

_Ready when you are!_

Wyatt threw the ball in a perfect spiral and Chris leapt to catch it, setting off on a run as soon as his feet touched the grass again.

"You better run faster than that Bulldog!"

Chris clutched the ball tighter when he heard Darren right on his tail. He narrowed his eyes and pushed himself to run faster.

**_Whoo! Run fast! Keep going!_**

Motivated by his brother's praise, Chris kept going. Darren was by far a better athlete than he was, but enthusiasm drove him forward, feet pounding on the ground as he raced for the goal.

Darren trailed Chris closely. He had no desire to tackle Chris, much less steal his thunder on the day that Chris looked forward to all year, perhaps hoping that the holidays would somehow convince his father to spend more time with him. Darren frowned as he mulled over the thought. Chris told him Leo went on frequent business trips, but in the few times he'd met the man, Darren hadn't noticed any particularly telling signs he'd associated with businessmen.

Darren was pulled back to the real world as Chris gave a whoop of victory, running over the makeshift end line. The black haired boy smiled, conceded defeat and called for the next game to begin.

* * *

Dinner time was hectic. By the moment everyone arrived and sat down to eat, the dining room had exploded into a frenzy of animated chatter customary of the holidays and of large families. Darren at first had trouble keeping up with the names of all the Halliwells, but just listening to them talk to each other gave him a handle on the matter. Plus having had an impromptu review session with Chris and Wyatt did wonders for his powers of recollection. The most frequent members of the Halliwell family he encountered were Piper, Chris, Wyatt, Melinda and on two occasions, Leo. He'd seen Paige more times that the middle sister, Phoebe, but still only enough times to count on one hand. Eating in mostly silence, Darren reviewed the table with ever observing eyes.

There was Paige Halliwell and her husband Henry. And their twins, Pamela and Pandora, along with their only son Henry Jr.

Scattered across the table was Phoebe Halliwell and her husband Coop (strange name, Darren thought briefly) and their three girls, Phoebe (who had been nicknamed "ladybug", Darren had learned), Payton, and Patience.

The fact that the Halliwell family seemed to be obsessed with names beginning with the letter 'P' was a matter of interesting contemplation that Darren kept to himself.

And at the farther end of the table sat some close family friends, a quaint family of African Americans, the father whom he knew to be named Morrison or something, and the mother who was…the name escaped him as Melinda nudged him in the side.

"Hey Darren, pass the potatoes please."

Darren complied with Melinda's wishes and passed her the food. She thanked him and turned to talk to Pamela. Another elbow nudged him, this time from the right.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Course I am. This food is utter heaven. Just a little overwhelmed you know? I'm not really used to sitting around with a big family."

Chris smiled at him, told him it could be an utter pain and turned to talk to Wyatt before Darren could tell his friend that it was better than having none at all.

"Darren? Can you pass me the salad please?" Melinda asked in a timid voice, embarrassed to be bothering him so much.

Darren smiled. "Course Melly. You know all you have to do is ask."

* * *

"Did you have fun today?"

"Course I did Chris! What's up with the question?"

Darren glanced at his friend with inquisitive eyes from his position on the bed in Chris's room.

"Nothing. Just wondering is all."

Darren clearly saw that Chris was working up the courage to do something. He eyed his friend carefully.

Chris noticed his observations and without further ado brought his hands out from behind his back, presenting Darren with a small box covered in red and green wrapping paper, held shut with a long blue string of ribbon.

Darren couldn't hide his surprise. He took the offered item carefully, Chris's words flowing through his ears.

"I just…I got you something and I just wanted to give it to you before everyone opens their gifts tomorrow morning you know? Just…open it, I guess."

Darren pulled the ribbon loose and from the box, smiling at the color.

"Any particular reason why the ribbon is blue?"

Chris grinned. "Blue's your favorite color, you idiot."

Darren grinned back at him and prized open the box carefully. He lifted the amulet out with wondering eyes, admiring the present.

"What…What is it?"

Chris laughed at Darren's gaping eyes. "It's a…" _Well I can't tell him in what it really is can I? Oh screw it. It's not like he knows about these things anyway. _"…a scrying crystal, is what the lady at the store told me. It's supposed to help you find things or people that you care about that you lost. Total myth I know, but hey, it seemed to me like your style of things to wear, what with all the little trinkets you have around your neck, so…" Chris paused his rambling and let out one final statement, worried over Darren's response "Do you like it?"

Darren didn't respond. He looked at the object, the clear crystal that shone in his palm, the leather string that held it and the intricately carved silver, onyx, and sapphire colored adornments that surrounded it.

Then without any warning, Chris was enveloped in a tenderly fierce hug.

* * *

_Did he like it?_

**_Yeah. I would have to say that he liked it a lot._**

_What do you mean? He tell you that?_

**_Nope. He just showed me. He outright hugged me Wy. Didn't even hesitate._**

_I'd say that's solid progress to curing his strange loathing to physical touch. Maybe us Halliwells are just too emotional and touchy-feely?_

Chris could practically see Wyatt's smile at that comment.

**_Maybe. But hey, we have to be close. What with demons threatening us at every hour. At least they left us alone for the holidays._**

_Mom's message must've gotten through then. Speaking about mom, does she know you gave that to Darren?_

**_Wy, I already told you I wasn't gonna tell her. You know what she would have said. Even though it isn't real, she would have made a fuss about giving something magical to a regular human._**

_Yeah, that's why I told you I wasn't going to tell her either. But still, do you think there's a chance Darren would figure out what it is?_

**_Funny Wy. Real funny. And even if he did figure out its nothing dangerous. It's just a scrying crystal, enchanted out of its scrying capabilities and replaced with something else._**

_Wait, you didn't tell me you would replace those powers with something else Chris! What did you replace it with?_

**_Relax Wy. And the only way I could figure out how to get rid of the scrying powers was to replace it with something else. It was in the book._**

_Okay Chris. But what was it that you replaced it with?_

**_It was like some reading power or something. Sort of like a mood ring type thing. Only it's supposed to show you the kind of soul in a person or something. Nothing big. Quit acting like mom._**

_At least it isn't like laser shooting powers or something. And I do not act like mom._

**_Whatever Wy. Ready for bed? _**

_Yup. _

**_'Night Wy._**

_'Night Chris._

**_Wy?_**

_Yes Chris?_

**_Merry Christmas._**

Wyatt smiled in the darkness of his room.

_Merry Christmas little brother._

* * *

Chris smiled in his sleep, grinning as that particular dream ended and another began, this one featuring the time Leo had take him and Wyatt to the zoo when they had been little. One of the few times his father had chosen to bestow his attention to both his sons.

Darren awoke in the darkness with a start. The dream following the ending of the previous had been going down a bad road and he felt lucky he'd awoken before it got really awful. Still, the memory of that holiday brought a large smile to his face, and the black-haired man fingered his wrist, long and dexterous fingers gliding over the many wristbands to grip one in particular.

The smoothness had long since faded and some of the edges were frayed, but his smile grew wider as he toyed with the long blue ribbon he'd tied around his wrist, so many years ago.

His hand flew to his neck, choosing to grip the scrying crytal that had slightly chipped over the harrowing years it had seen at its place on its master's neck.

Darren had figured out its secrets long ago, had even learned of a way to enchant it so that it could scry again. But its old power still remained, and Darren wondered how the gift chronicled his life so accurately.

When Chris had given it to him, the crystal had been clear and brightly shining.

Now it had changed dramatically. It was still as reflective as it had been. Only now it was coal black instead of white.

Musing over, Darren felt his eyelids drooping heavily, and with a brief smirk at the fact that Chris had returned the favor of forced sleep (he'd clearly underestimated the witchlighter), he drifted off into blissful nothingness. _You need to get a faster acting one next time Chris._

* * *

Chris forced himself to awaken from the dream, as pleasant as it had been. He stretched slowly and went to his door, walking softly. His next step was Darren's locked door, a problem easily solved with a spell he had come up with in his infancy. Slowly turning the knob, Chris entered Darren's small room.

The black haired man lay on the bed, clearly asleep and out of it. Chris couldn't resist the grin that graced his face when he thought of how easy it had been to slip the potion into the other's food. _Notable Fact number 3; Darren does not refuse any Piper-made food. _

Chris observed that the covers were in complete disarray and moved to the bed to fix them. Nights could get cold in P3. Pulling them from under Darren, the green-eyed witchlighter draped them over the sleeping whitelighter, patting the sides awkwardly to make sure Darren would stay warm. Chris moved on to more interesting topics then, setting his eyes on the makeshift bedside table on which Darren had placed a small number of things.

He surveyed a watch, and an assortment of papers that caught his attention. Closer inspection brought to light that the papers were mostly maps and guides of San Francisco and California.

Nothing interesting.

With a sigh that for now, Darren remained a boring point of attention, Chris slunk back to his room and fell back into bed with a sigh, content with how the day had turned out.

* * *

**Aww, back to the crappy, sad present. Next chapter sets up for the appearance of Evil!Wyatt (who is truly, totally evil I might add, canon to what the Charmed series portrays him as), a small look as to why he became that way, and yes, a reworking of that awesome episode, Chriss-Crossed. **

**Do remember to leave a review. I promise to update faster this time. Honest...**


	16. When Plans Are Set in Motion

**Another update, with much going on in this chapter! Evil Wyatt and Bianca make an appearance at last!**

**Again, thanks to those who reviewed! Enjoy a virtual cookie!**

**Also, a somewhat lengthy Author's Note awaits you at the bottom, which I feel is good to read to better understand the chapter :D**

**Also (again) a question for all of you! Wyatt has a cool nickname ("Twice-Blessed"), anyone know if Chris has one too?**

**

* * *

**

Greater Power That Be Alyssa observed the scene before her with growing displeasure. Out of the corner of her eye she observed that Kumalo was annoyed as well.

Keiran's speech of warning was most definitely not going well.

Most of the other Greater Powers had broken out into frenzied chatter, arguing amongst themselves what should be done to solve the matter.

Alyssa noted with worry that Greater Power Michaela was absent. _The one out of all of us that sees the best and farthest into the great fabrics of time? This does not bode well, I feel it._ The old Power kept mostly to herself, rarely talking with anyone other than Keiran, who could be very well be considered the leader of the Greater Powers. It wasn't that Alyssa disliked him. It was his methods that troubled her, as they seemed to her to be actions taken without regard for quality of life, placing the continued balance of good above all else.

Alyssa's brooding was interrupted when Michaela appeared beside Keiran, a deeply troubled look over her face.

Keiran paused his talking to listen to her, and the other Powers did much the same, waiting for him to relay whatever news Michaela had shared with him. Keiran turned to them with a harrowing look of foreboding in his dark eyes, mouth set in its ever-present look of discontent.

For once, Alyssa was completely compelled to listen.

"There is distressing news, Great Ones. The oldest of us has foreseen dark happenings."

Keiran paused and turned to Michaela, and a great surprise ran through the magical beings, when she began to speak, voice low, yet sweet, and laden with sadness.

"You all know by now that our powers are not the most reliable or accurate. Our visions may turn to be truthful or based on nothing more than fiction. I do not know which will come to pass. But I have foreseen a clash between the ultimate good and the ultimate evil."

Murmurs went up once more and Alyssa found it in herself to ask,

"Have you seen who or what participates on each side?"

Michaela turned to her, completely aware of exactly what Alyssa sough to know.

"The Charmed Ones are of course the most involved. But if you are wondering, the Twice-Blessed is heavily involved as well. And I will not say on which side of the line he falls."

Michaela said no more. And Alyssa found her heart sinking at the revelation.

* * *

_San Francisco – 2026_

"You sure that's where he is?"

The demon looked at his leader with fearful eyes.

"I'm sure Lord Wyatt. We haven't found a single sign of him for the past weeks. The scans of our immediate area have shown he is not around here. Not anymore."

Wyatt growled at the demon and overturned the nearest object.

"Scan further out into the territories. Send a dispatch into the Neutral Ground and call a meeting with the military governors. Find Commander Slager and bring me Bianca."

The demon bowed hurriedly and within minutes the people that Wyatt had requested to see where before him in the large and ornate room from where he directed and commanded his large and ever growing empire.

The demon known as Commander Slager was a heavy set creature, tall and built. His mouth was set in a perpetual snarl and pure hatred shone in his red tinged eyes. Dressed in a black cloak, his scabbard rested on the left side, an assortment of daggers on the other. Wyatt kept the demon in highest regards and in turn Commander Slager carried out every wish of his lord. Slager bowed and looked up at him, seeing that whatever Wyatt needed would be a most enjoyable mission, considering that he'd been called so suddenly.

Bianca on the other hand was reluctant to even be in the same room as Wyatt. Though he'd turned her back, there was some part inside her, the part that screamed angrily that this was betrayal, which made her uneasy under Wyatt's piercing gaze.

Wyatt turned to his commander, first and foremost.

"Darren has not yet been located. I want you to head a dispatch to the Neutral Grounds and search for him. Scour every town and city you come across, don't leave a single suspicion unanswered."

Slager grinned, showing his large canines.

"Whatever you desire Lord Wyatt, I have caught and brought him back to you before. I'm sure I can do it again. But I have a question see. How much force am I authorized to use to bring him back?"

Wyatt scowled, burning with fury. "Any force necessary. Just make sure you bring him back breathing. I need to reprimand him through my own methods."

Slager's wicked grin grew even more. "As you wish. And should I not find him?"

Wyatt knew his second in command wasn't stupid. The demon was clever and possessed a sharply devious mind that perhaps matched his own. And the question was enough a signal of Slager's knowledge that the Twice-Blessed knew he needed to share the rest of his suspicions with both of them.

"Initial scans for him have been unsuccessful. It has become a suspicion that, aided by the remaining Greater Powers and Elders in hiding, Darren has followed my little brother on his futile quest to change the outcome of this war."

Wyatt paused and stepped closer to Bianca.

"And that is where you come in, Bianca. With the way Darren tore apart the empire, I am faced with hundreds of pressing issues that need my attention." Wyatt placed a hand on Bianca's wrist, touching the Phoenix mark in his grip.

"I have given you a chance already. Forgiven your treason and spared you life, turned you back to your natural position in this war. I have spared your clan and given you a most esteemed place in my empire. That is why," Wyatt stopped and with a flick of his wrist, disintegrated the silver necklace that bound her powers. "…I will be sending you to the past first. I am giving you another chance, this time to save your former lover."

Bianca's eyes widened and Wyatt smiled cruelly.

"Utilize your powers and strip Chris of his. Bring him back to me, to where he belongs and I give you my word, on the grave of my mother and the Charmed Ones, that I will not hurt him."

Slager frowned at the promise but said nothing, searching Wyatt for any signs of a lie. He found none.

Bianca could find none either, and her breath caught in her throat. The things Wyatt had put her through these past weeks, the torturous process of turning back, had left her weak, emotions in disarray. Her clan had accepted her once more, and helped Wyatt to erase any feelings she had had for Chris. She would do as Wyatt wished, regardless, but the promise stirred something inside her, something she and everyone else had believed had been erased completely.

Bianca nodded her acceptance and Wyatt showed his approval by flicking his wrist once more and disintegrating whatever other bounds had been placed on her.

"Once you have Chris, Darren can be easily persuaded to follow you, but that part of the mission is still in planning. For now, go, Bianca. The time to prove your allegiance to me has not arrived yet, but soon you will have to fulfill _your_ promise to me."

Once Bianca had gone, Wyatt turned once more to Slager. The demon eyed him warily.

"What is it that you are planning, my lord?"

"I will do as I have promised Bianca. She will strip Chris's powers and bring him back to me. I will not hurt him, no. I will offer him, again, a place by my side, a chance to understand that power is what matters, not the pointless issues of good or evil."

Slager knew he was threading on dangerous grounds but the question slipped out before he could bite his tongue.

"And if he resists?"

Wyatt stared at the wall behind him, eyes fixed on the ensnared, twin cobras that he had adopted as his insignia.

"Should he resist, then the promise with Bianca will have been void."

Slager let out a pleased grunt and continued. "And what of Darren?"

Wyatt turned to glare at him. "That traitorous half-breed will get what he deserves. There is no promise to keep him safe. Once Chris is caught, Darren will be brought back easily. With my brother in my power, Darren is easily subdued; he will be under my command once more. And that is where you come in, Slager."

Wyatt conjured two silver cuffs and passed them to his loyal Commander.

"I don't fully trust Bianca. I can sense she still loves Chris to some degree. That is why I will send you after her. But I don't want you to attack them. I want you to remain in the past, should the plan fail. I have too much to do here to go myself. That is why I am trusting you. If they manage to escape I want you to kill Chris, before he has time to change anything. The pain of Chris's death will be enough to cripple Darren, and I want you to bring him back to me."

Slager laughed, utter malevolence in his narrowed eyes. "And these cuffs?"

"Place them on him as soon as you get the chance. They'll strip his powers immediately and sap his energy. You saw how he reacted when Chris was captured, when Erin died."

"As you wish Lord Wyatt. And when can we put this plan into motion?"

"Be patient Slager. This is a battle we cannot afford to lose."

Slager nodded and left when Wyatt ordered.

_I can't wait to get my hands on them! Oh, I'll make sure they suffer! They will succeed in changing nothing…_

* * *

Bianca was called back to Wyatt's command room hours later.

Her clan had already convinced her that the mission she had been given was a true honor. A great undertaking that was sure to prove her loyalty once and for all.

Bianca took the seat offered to her and looked at the table, taking in the various maps and charts that lay there.

"These are all maps of San Francisco back then. I'm sure you still remember it though, don't you?"

Bianca agreed mutely.

"Well then this job is easier. I will be creating the time portal that will be taking you back. My spell is different than the one Chris created with the help of the book, but it will work regardless. The year here is 2026. The year there will be 2004. Use discretion with your actions. The past must not be altered any further. As soon as you arrive, locate Chris and strip him of his powers. From there, the threat to his life should be enough to convince him to come back."

Bianca picked up the dagger on the table, recognizing it as the very same weapon that had been taken from her when she'd been captured.

"What about Darren?"

"Once Chris is under your power, Darren will be relatively easy to control. You may use any other trick or method to subdue him, I don't much care if _he_ arrives with complete health. The more wounded, the easier he becomes to manage."

"And the Charmed Ones?"

"They will no doubt interfere. But you must not kill them or give anything away anything about the future to him. Your main concern is bringing Chris and Darren back to me."

Wyatt picked up a picture of the manor, deep in thought.

"Knowing Chris, he hasn't told them who he is. Which works completely to our advantage. The sisters will be more willing to let go of a complete stranger than a son, a Halliwell. Which reminds me…"

Wyatt's lips then twitched in a wicked grin, staring at a locked chest that Bianca had always seen in his room.

"…I'll need to have a little chat with Darren about _his_ identity."

Bianca shivered involuntarily.

* * *

Darren's potion induced dreamlessness lasted only a few hours. He could feel himself being pulled into yet another memory, yet again at the manor.

* * *

_2018_

"Hey, what game can we play now?"

"Go to sleep, Darren, aren't you tired?"

Darren stirred in the sleeping bag that had been placed next to Chris's bed.

"They call it a sleepover for something you know. Go to sleep."

"Aw Chris you're no fun."

There was a long pause.

"You still awake?"

"How many times do I have to say it? .."

Darren sighed in frustration and resigned himself to silence, hoping sleep would come to him eventually. It wasn't his fault he seemed to have higher senses of hearing and smell. He could hear the owl or whatever bird outside the window, the occasional car, or wind-made noise quite clearly. Plus some storm was rumbling in the distance. And then he heard it. An unmistakable sound of distress from somewhere in the house. Darren was instantly alerted.

The black haired boy stood up, reaching towards Chris and shaking his shoulder.

"Chris! Chris! Wake up! I heard something strange."

Chris was attentive now. Something sounding strange in the Halliwell home could mean a magical attack. He remembered his mom mentioning having trouble with some demon recently, part of her reluctance of letting Chris invite Darren over for a sleepover.

"Stay here, Darren, I'll go check it out."

But Chris's warning was useless. Darren had already moved to the door, slipping out quietly, following his highly sensitive ears.

Chris tried sensing for his brother, ready to ask what was going on.

But there was nothing on the other side. No response. This had happened only a few times in what Chris could remember, where the connection was cut by either one of them. The only times Wyatt had ever shut down in such a way was when he had one of his bad panic attacks.

Chris blanched at the possibility. He needed to find his mom, and fast.

* * *

Darren immediately sensed that the noise had come from Wyatt's room, a very disturbing thought to him, since Wyatt was,(though he would never admit it) a steady pillar in his life, playing the dual role of brother and father figure. Darren swallowed past a lump in his throat and knocked on the door.

"Wyatt?"

There was no coherent response but Darren heard a quiet cry.

Privacy be damned, Darren went into Wyatt's room, spotting his friend on the floor next to his bed.

Darren called the boy's name one more time, before falling to his knees beside him. He studied him quietly, quickly trying to assess what was wrong. Wyatt was breathing heavily and rapidly, taking in air in short gasps. It was clear that he had been crying and his eyes were shut tightly.

Darren's eyes widened when he saw himself in Wyatt at that moment, nothing more than a frightened child, eyes shut against whatever nightmare had plagued sleep.

He could hear Chris entering only seconds later but Darren was already taking action. Making sure his movements did nothing to scare Wyatt further, Darren wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders, slowly easing him against his chest, rubbing calming circles across the taller boy's back.

"Chris, you need to find your mom right now. I'll take care of Wyatt while you get her."

Darren turned to look at him briefly.

"Hurry, Bulldog."

----

Chris didn't need Darren to tell him twice. Having seen what state his brother was in, the green-eyed Halliwell raced across the hall to his parent's bedroom.

Chris didn't care to knock and burst inside, looking at the overturned covers in confusion.

Thinking quickly, he orbed to the kitchen, suspicions proven correct by the state of the counter. It was a mess of potion ingredients and slips of paper.

Of all the nights for a demon to attack.

Leo never listened when his youngest son called but Chris couldn't care less at that moment. He would scream at the top of his lungs if that's what it took to get his absentee father to show up for once. He'd do anything to help Wyatt.

---

Darren held Wyatt as the taller boy remained in the grips of whatever nightmare had ensnared his mind. Darren wasn't used to receiving any form of comfort, much less offering it, but he tried his best to help Wyatt battle whatever demons his mind had conjured in sleep.

The boy who avoided physical touch at all costs now tried to soothe Wyatt's fears. His movements were at first awkward, but when he realized that Wyatt truly needed him at this moment, and that he owed it to him to be there, Darren ransacked his brain for any clues as to how to help his friend better.

He remembered one time he'd had a terrible nightmare, back when he lived at the Catholic orphanage, a kind and warm-hearted nun had sat with him until he'd fallen asleep again. She had recited prayers, told him prayer was the answer to finding console.

He didn't believe in it, but Darren used it now, whispering what words he could remember into Wyatt's ear, offering his own words of solace in between.

"It'll be okay Wy… You're Papa Wyatt for God's sake. You need to snap out of it. Chris needs you... Who's gonna teach me how to fix a tie now?"

---

Chris called for his father a second time, adding in the fact that Wyatt needed him now more than ever.

_Please Dad. Please, just do it for Wyatt if not for me._

Seconds later, the room was illuminated with bright blue lights, and Elder Leo appeared, giving Chris a quick greeting.

"What is it? What's wrong with Wyatt?"

Leo couldn't hide the total concern that filled his voice and he regretted it when Chris's eyes filled with tears.

"He's having one of those panic attacks again Dad."

Leo heaved a soft, quaking sigh and moved to the door.

"You can't go in there in Elder robes dad. Darren was watching Wyatt while I came to get mom."

"You left your brother alone?"

The words stung vibrantly and Chris felt his heart clench at the unjust accusation.

"I…I came to get mom. I needed to find help. For Wyatt. What else would you have had me do?"

Leo nodded, looking sorry for his rash statement but never verbalizing the actual apology. And by now, Chris didn't expect him to. Wyatt needed their father, and for that Chris could push away all the pain he felt at Leo's unmasked prejudice.

---

Wyatt was placed back into bed only minutes later after Darren and Chris had found him on the floor.

By the time Leo and Chris had entered the room, Darren had succeeded in calming him down for the most part, and Leo took over from there, thanking Darren for what he'd been able to accomplish and telling him and Chris to go to the kitchen and calm themselves down as well.

An unspoken tenseness surrounded both boys as they trudged down the stairs. Neither of them uttered a word about it and they looked each other in the eye only when they'd both had a seat at the kitchen table.

"Darren, I-…thank you for taking care of Wyatt…"

"You don't need to thank me, Chris. We have to take care of each other don't we?"

Chris allowed himself a small smile at the statement. Darren placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

Nothing more needed to be said.

---

Moments later Darren accepted Leo's thanks and his explanation that Wyatt sometimes suffered from panic attacks. A rare occurrence that the doctors had told them didn't need to be of huge concern. Wyatt would be fine and healthy as ever come morning.

Darren again said that it was no problem, that Wyatt was his friend and he couldn't just sit by and do nothing. And though Chris's averted eyes and his own gut feeling told him there was more to this story than Leo was letting on, Darren accepted Leo's explanation and reacted mildly with a few questions. Perfectly within reason and polite at all times. Darren knew he couldn't interfere any further, ask more pressing questions. If there was ever a champion of secrets concerning family, Darren considered himself one. But he'd be keeping a closer eye on Wyatt from now on. There was no question over that.

---

Chris found himself wondering about the incident, even later into the night, long after Darren had fallen asleep. They hadn't talked more about it since Leo had ushered them upstairs, and Chris was thankful that the other hadn't brought it up again.

But Chris was now left to his own thoughts, acknowledging and hating the fact that this was one matter in Wyatt's life that was mostly obscure to him. His parents refused to delve deeper in their explanations, and Wyatt himself, as the one notable thing he'd ever refused his little brother, followed their lead.

All he knew was that during these episodes, these wholly infrequent attacks, Wyatt shut down their connection completely. He never spoke of it the morning after and Chris never pressed him. The dwindling haunted look in his brother's eyes was enough, more so than his parent's deflections and orders, to convince Chris not to bring up the clearly painful subject.

_God, Wyatt. What happened to you that gives you such horrible nightmares?_

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was difficult but to me, very significant to write for several reasons. One of them being that it's the second to last chapter in this story line. You're probably like, "What?" but yes, this one already has 15 chapters and the upcoming events would make it a long story. But never fear, the sequel will be up and running in no time, as the pace is quite faster though the tone darkens considerably. That said, back to the reasons;**

**I had lots of fun writing Evil!Wyatt as I enjoy writing the villain. I watched all episode with mentions of him and read all info I could find on the net. He truly is evil, as he has no qualms on killing his brother if he stands in the way, had no trouble turning and killing his brother's fiancé (Bianca) and even killed his aunt Phoebe. That said, expect a very Evil!Wyatt indeed.**

**The third reason is actually based on the emotions of both Bianca and Wyatt. The show left the question of how Bianca was turned back very open so I had (and will be having) some fun with that. Lastly, the whole premise of Wyatt becoming susceptible to evil was shown to be Gideon's attempts to end his life, possible driving the young mind to insanity. Although Wyatt was eventually rescued by his parents, Chris makes the revelation (during the episode, "It's a Bad, Bad World Part II") that Gideon's constant murder attempts were too much for such a young child to bear. To me such a traumatic experience would manifest itself throughout Wyatt's childhood and adolescence, so for those of you who were wondering what was happening to him with the panic attacks, that's what I was going for, since I feel that idea hasn't been really explored much. Piper's death will be the last straw and there you have the psyche of Evil!Wyatt. Lastly, Chris has no idea what happened with Wyatt since his parents never told him and neither Leo nor the Charmed Ones know either because it technically hasn't happened yet. Yes, time travel can mess with your head like that, (that's why I include dates with most each event). **

**Phew! That was the longest Author's Note you've ever read wasn't it?**

**Now, don't forget to REVIEW!!!**


	17. To Saving Wyatt

**Another update, and yes, the last one for this particular story. I hope you've all enjoyed reading "Chronicles of Life and Death" and that you can be persuaded to follow me and the boys to the sequel, which will hopefully be up sometime this week. **

**Again, thank you to all who have taken the time to review! **

**The sequel to this introductory fic will be much more angsty but it has much more possibility for comfort. **

**For the last time (under this title at least XD) I say once more that Charmed doesn't belong to me!**

* * *

"To a better partnership!" Darren cheered, clinking his glass against Chris's.

Chris nodded and took a sip of his drink.

"Loosen up Chris. We brought you guys here to enjoy yourselves some."

Chris rolled his eyes at Paige. Phoebe took over.

"Have some fun, future boy."

Darren snorted at the nickname. "Hey, where's Piper?"

"Somewhere behind the counter taking care of the customers I think."

"I'll go get her. She's the other one that needs to relax a bit."

Phoebe stood and moved past the crowd of people having a good time at P3.

"This music is great!" Darren admitted, tapping his fingers to the catchy rock tune.

"You like rock music?" Paige inquired, always ready to learn more about the two young men that now inhabited a place in her life and that of her sisters.

"Yup. I always liked it, you know? Chris likes it too."

Paige turned her questions towards the witchlighter. "Oh really? You wouldn't want to share more on that would you?"

Chris smiled coyly and shook his head.

"What, future consequences again?"

"Nope. I'm just mysterious like that."

Paige laughed at the comment, more so because it was Chris's actual attempt at a joke. She couldn't help but notice that he seemed to relax more with the help of Darren. _Maybe all he needed was someone his age to be around…_

"What interesting topics are you guys discussing?"

Paige scooted further into the booth so that Phoebe and Piper could sit down.

"Nothing much."

"You guys ready to go home?"

Chris nodded and Darren let out a small yawn.

"I'll take that as a double yes. Besides I want to see my little baby."

"My little nephew, he's so cute I could just eat him! Let's go, I haven't seen him in forever."

Piper rolled her eyes at Phoebe and stood up. "Just let me tell David that we're going and that he needs to close tonight."

Phoebe grabbed her purse and finished her drink. "So how are we doing this then? Car or orb?"

"I don't know about you but I'm orbing straight home and taking a luxurious bubble bath."

"Well, then that makes two of us! Lead the way Paige!"

The two sisters made their way to the nearest closet, waiting for their oldest sister to join them.

"Are you guys coming or what?"

Darren and Chris looked at each other.

"We kind of stay here actually."

Phoebe smiled at Darren's response.

"Well you won't be sleeping with this noise. Come to the manor, stay there, take a nap until David closes up and then you can come back."

Chris and Darren looked at each other once more.

Paige made the decision for them, stepping forward and taking their hands.

"You're coming."

Neither Chris nor Darren had it in them to argue.

* * *

"Wyatt was getting anxious to see you." Leo stated, passing over a cooing Wyatt to his mother.

"Aw, my little baby, you missed mommy?"

Phoebe and Paige surged forward to suffuse the youngest Halliwell with their aunty love.

Feeling completely out of place and having no desire to be around Wyatt, Darren excused himself to the kitchen, leaving Chris alone with Leo.

Chris observed the scene before him with a sense of homesickness overpowering his senses, unable to stop the words as they flowed out of his mouth,

"Looks like we're one big, happy family again."

Leo's response was cutting, stabbing Chris mercilessly through the heart.

"You're not family."

And just as he'd done for years, the second son of Piper and Leo pretended that the rejection didn't hurt.

"Yeah, I'll see you around Leo."

Chris orbed to the one place where he could clear his head.

* * *

Darren had heard everything. And he had to resist punching Leo when he came up to the Elder and asked where Chris had gone. Leo's unhelpful answer coupled with an attitude that could only be described as uncaring, almost drove the black haired man to let one fly.

Almost.

Darren just settled for bidding him goodnight and following Chris's trail.

* * *

Darren sucked in a deep breath when he realized Chris had gone to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. After reforming, he gripped the metal supports tightly, trying to calm his unsteady breathing.

_Look at all the water... No! Don't look, idiot! Don't, don't, don't. Chris! You're here for Chris. The water is meters below you. Harmless._

Darren pressed himself against the supports just the same.

"What are you doing here Darren?"

Darren tried to get his voice not to shake.

"Just seeing where'd you'd run off to is all. You could let a guy know, you know?"

Chris heard the small hitch in the other's voice and turned around, scrutinizing Darren carefully.

"What's got _you_ all riled up?" Chris paused and noticed how Darren was leaning heavily against the deep orange supports of the bridge. "You're not afraid of heights are you?"

_No, Chris, I love heights, I love the sky. It's just all this damn water under this damn bridge that's making me nervous. _

"Heights? No way. What are _you _doing here anyway?"

Chris narrowed his eyes. Darren was still not at ease. "I come here to clear my head. And what's with you following me all over the place?"

"Just keeping an eye on you. We're partners aren't we?"

Chris laughed. "For the time being. I have a future to return to you know."

Darren pushed away any thoughts that sprang up at that comment and smiled, reaching out his hand to Chris.

"I know. But for now, we're stuck together. What do you say we go back to P3? Have some drinks?"

Chris eyed him suspiciously. Seeing that Darren meant it, he took his hand and used it to stand up from his sitting position.

"Fine. But if we end up drunk, it's all your fault."

Darren snorted. "We're adults Chris. It's called self control."

"And you have it?"

_Not in the slightest. _"Course I do! Bet I can get there first."

And in a flurry of lights, both young men were gone.

* * *

Darren was the first to reform at P3, following closely by Chris.

"Ha! I win."

Chris ignored him and grabbed two cups, surveying the now empty club with fondness. Pouring a small amount of whatever alcohol bottle he'd grabbed, Chris slid one cup to Darren across the bar table.

Darren moved closer and clinked his glass to Chris's once more.

"To the future."

Chris smiled softly, clinking his glass back.

_To saving Wyatt. _

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

**_

* * *

_**

P.S. For those of you unfamiliar with the band Good Charlotte, the title of this little fic was inspired when I was hearing one of their songs, by the same name. The song has nothing to do with the premise though. Quite incidentally, the title for the followup to this one was also inspired by a song ("Until the End" by Breaking Benajmin) and the song actually has something to do with the premise. For you fans of rock music, it really is a good song to check out.

P.S.S. One of my reviewers asked what image came to mind when I envisioned Darren. You know, we all know and attach faces to the Charmed Characters with the actors on the show. So this reviewer went out into the world of google, found a picture of a real live guy (who coincidentally shares the same first name as this fictional character) and sent it to me for approval. I never knew this man existed until now but yes I did approve and found that he was almost exactly like how I envisioned Darren to be. Who would have thunk?

A link to this pic can be found in my profile :D

There. The end has come. But only momentarily. The sequel, to be titled "Until the End", will start off with a re-write of Chris-Chrossed. Therefore, much more action, angst, Evil!Wyatt and Bianca. Plus, the elusive identity of Darren will come to light. Expect a fallout between Chris and his new friend. 

**And for the last time under this title, I humbly ask for your reviews!**


End file.
